


ℙ𝕦𝕣𝕖 ℝ𝕠𝕤𝕖

by Hufflepuff1700



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 58,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff1700/pseuds/Hufflepuff1700
Summary: (Y/n) (L/n) is a 23 year old woman who longs for a love as strong as her parents love. She has never seen a stronger love amongst two people...not even in the movies. Their love is even stronger than Bella & Edward’s love from Twilight.She loves The Twilight Saga & her favorite character is Carlisle. She admires how kind and gentle he is, along with how protective he is of his family. Plus, how can one ignore how gorgeous he is?!What happens when she’s involved in an accident? What happens when she’s reborn into the Twilight world?I do not own Twilight. All rights to the Twilight Saga goes to Stephenie Meyer.
Kudos: 6





	1. ℙ𝕣𝕠𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕦𝕖

3rd POV

“Forever.”

“Forever.”

As the end credits start, a loud sob is heard. Looking to her right, a (h/c) young woman turns to her crying mess of a best friend.

“(BFF/n), are you ok?”

“Do I sound ok?! I’m sobbing! It was so beautiful!!!” The 23 year old just laughs at her, “I told you you would! This is the first time you’re watching these movies... and you got to watch them right after the other, whereas I had to wait for them to be released!”

“Oh you poor thing! But seriously! Bella and Edward’s love...omg that’s one of the most powerful things I’ve ever seen! Of course they don’t even come close to your parents (Y/n)...no one does honestly.”

(Y/n) nods her head agreeing with her. Her parents had a movie worthy love story. They met on their first day of high school, became high school sweethearts, and got married. Two years later they had (Y/n). Growing up watching her parents together, their love was pure; so much so, everyone they met were convinced they were soulmates.

Sadly though, a few months after their 23rd anniversary, they were killed in a car accident. A drunk driver wasn’t paying attention and slammed into them, killing them instantly. (Y/n) was devastated when she got the call. Ever since, she’s vowed to never drink a single glass of alcohol when she knows she’s going to be driving.

While she lost both her parents at once, she was just glad her parents went together, instead of one surviving without the other. She couldn’t take the heartbreak of that.

“Well, I gotta get going. I have work tomorrow.”

(BFF/n) whines, “Nooo! Call in sick! You can sleepover and we can watch Twilight again! Or anything else! What about Hamilton?!”

“I don’t think your neighbors would appreciate us singing Hamilton at *checks watch* 1:00 in the morning. Besides, I’ve gotta few new patients tomorrow. The Johnson’s had triplets so I gotta meet with them.”

“I still can’t believe you’re a pediatrician...kids are...I don’t like kids...”

“I know you don’t...but I do...especially since I can’t have any.” (Y/n) looks down sadly.

“Oh I’m sorry (Y/n)...”

“It’s ok, I know what you meant.” She playfully shoves her friend off the sofa. “Well, anyways I’m out of here!”

“Make sure you text me when you get home! I don’t want to have to worry!”

Rolling her eyes, she turns back and says, “You know I always do. See ya later!” “BYE!!!”

Walking to her car, she shakes her head, “God, she’s a handful...but I wouldn’t have her any other way.”

She gets into her car & drives off to her apartment. As she nears her destination, shegoes to turn down the street, when out of know where a box truck flies around the corner! (Y/n) sees the headlights...and then it goes black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/n) POV

As I start to wake up, I groan expecting to feel pain from waking up after that box truck hit me...but that’s not what happened. As I begin to move I feel soft silk sheets & wake up to the sun in my eyes. As I sit up looking around the room, I notice that I’m not in my bedroom.

I glance over the mirror, then do a double take...taking in my appearance, I notice a difference. I essentially look the same but I’m a tad thinner, hourglass shaped, toned, curvier, & bigger in my chest and behind...I’m in my dream body! But...why do I look like I’m...17?

“Oh good your up!” Shrieking at the new voice, I jump and fall to the ground. The feminine voice starts laughing, “Oh my god, (Y/n)! You’re becoming clumsy like your sister!” A new voice joins in, “I’m not that clumsy, mom.” “Yes you are Bells.”

Opening my eyes, I look and see Kirsten Stewart and Sarah Clarke. “What the-“ “Don’t even finish that sentence young lady! We need to put a lid on your cursing.” Kirsten, or Bells, as Sarah called her, turns and says, “Mom, you know that’s not gonna happen.”

I interrupt them, “What’s going on?!” “It my wedding day, remember silly head?! I need you & your sister to get ready. Chop chop!”

“I’ll go get my *shudders* dress and then we can get ready.” In shock I say, “You’re Bella Swan...” “And you’re (Y/n) Swan, my older sister, by one year, that never lets me forget that fact.” “Hey it’s a fact, I’m older and therefore wiser!” I say with my sassy attitude, hand on my hip. “You’re 17, not 25.” she deadpans.

I jokingly pout, “You’re no fun.” Well, I’m 17 again...oh god. “Oh man, we gotta hurry up, the weddings in 4 hours! Bella leaves the room and I look back at myself in the mirror reviewing what I know so far.

1.) I was 23, in a car accident, and evidently died.

2.) I was reborn back into a 17 year old, but with a body to die for.

3.) I have a mother again...who is Renee Higginbotham...and a younger sister, who is Bella Swan...meaning...I’m in Twilight.

God give me strength...


	2. 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕄𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝔽𝕠𝕣𝕜𝕤

I wake up as my alarm goes off, when all of a sudden, a heavy weight jumps on top of me. “Wake up! Wake up! Mom’s making breakfast!” I fling my sister off of me and onto the floor, jumping out of bed I run down stairs. “MOM! STEP AWAY FROM THE STOVE!” But as I arrive at the kitchen, all I see is McDonald’s bags.

Renée, or mom, looks up at me amused. “I know I’m not that great in the kitchen but give me some credit.” “Mom you burned water…water! How in the world does a person achieve that?!?” She looks at me trying to dispute that fact, yet she comes up with nothing, “Shut up (Y/n)! Just go get dressed, we need to get to the airport in time so you and Bella don’t miss your flight.”

It’s been 5 months since being brought to this dimension. The first month was spent still trying to decipher if I was dreaming, in a coma, or if I really am in the Twilight universe. I realized it was real when I broke my arm jumping off the lower roof; and when I had a rush of memories of my entire life as (Y/n) Swan…man you would’ve thought I was hungover with how bad my headache was.

Going back up stairs, I get into my room seeing my sister still on the floor. “You okay Bella?” “Yeah, I just…is this a good idea? Us moving to Forks to live with dad? I mean I know you’ve always loved it there, but…*sighs* I don’t know.”

I look at her, “Belle, this was your idea.” Rolling her eyes she says, “I know it was my idea. I just…I don’t think I can be happy there. It’s so cold and wet there.” “Ah yes, you and your aversion to anything cold or wet. Ok, think about it this way: why did you come up with this idea?”

“So that mom can travel with Phil and not have to worry about us.” “Exactly! And we’ll miss her, Phil, and Phoenix, yes. But we can always come back to visit; plus it’ll be good for you to see dad more. He was really excited when you called him and asked if we could live with him.”

She looks a me with a disbelieving look, “Really? He didn’t sound like it when I told him.” “True...but then he called me ten minutes later saying how excited & happy he was that you were coming to live with him.”

It’s true, Charlie isn’t as reserved with me as he is with everyone else. He’s still as awkward as depicted in the movies, but with me he’s more open with his feelings.

“Belle, you’ll be just fine, trust me. At least you aren’t going alone, right? I’m coming with you! You’ll always have me by your side. Even if I was on the other side of the world.” Bella smiles at me, “True, I’m grateful to have you as a sister. I’m here for you too, even if you’re the big sister.”

We start laughing and hug each other. “GIRLS! THE FOOD IS GETTING COLD! GET DOWN HERE!” “We better get dressed and get down there before she loses her head.” “Yup.”

Once we’re done with breakfast, Phil starts loading up the car. While he does that I help Bella dig up her cactus. “Why are you bringing this thing again?” “To remind me of Phoenix.” “Pictures aren’t enough?” She looks at me and I just shrug my shoulders.

Mom comes out of the house, almost crying, “Oh my babies! I’m gonna miss you.” Bella and I pull her in for a group hug, “We’re gonna miss you too mom.” “Are you absolutely sure that you want to move to Forks? You don’t have to do this.” She mainly looks at Bella when she says this, knowing I’m all for it.

“Mom, I want to. I mean, two weeks a year, I’ll be good to spend more time with Charlie.”

“I know but, you’ve never liked Forks.”

“Well, that’s true, but I’m not going alone. (Y/n) will be there with me, she’s like a second mom to me anyway so.” Renée is a great mom, but she’s more of the “I’m your best friend” type of mom. Bella and I were the ones that made sure the bills were being paid on a regular basis and the like. And being older, I stepped up in helping Bella…I practically raised her.

“Oh, alright. But just know, that if for any reason, you change your mind, I will rush back here from wherever we are. You know that right?” Judging from mom’s face though, she’d be making a huge sacrifice. “No, no, I’ll be fine.”

“Damn straight you will be!”

“(Y/N)!”

“What?! Why are you yelling at me mom?”

She shakes her head at me, “I’m never gonna stop the cursing am I?” “Nope/No.” Bella and I say in unison. We have the habit of speaking in unison, people often think we’re fraternal twins because of it. Or they think Bella is the older sibling because of my height…I’m 5’00” people, not 15, and I got moves like Black Widow, so try me.

Mom perks up, “Oh, I got you guys something.” She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a ring box. “Oh, mom, you shouldn’t have.” “Speak for yourself, Bella, what’d you get me?! What’d you get me?!” “I got you both matching rings…so that you’ll have a piece of me in Forks.” I look down at the iconic ring…here I get it for free, whereas I had to paid for it in my previous universe.

“Thanks mom. It’s beautiful.” Renée hugs us and kisses our heads, “Renée, come on.” Phil calls. “Guys, come on. I love all three of you. We got a plane to catch.” I wish to the car jumping into the back, “Whoa slow down, we’ll get there in time.” I stick my tongue out at him and he just laughs it off.

~Time Skip~

“Ok, now to get my luggage, and then go meet dad.” I walk over to the baggage claim and as I wait, a woman comes up to me, “Are you lost? Where are your parents?” I look at her with a deadpan face and say, “How old do you think I am?” “Aren’t you 13?” I look at her incredulously, “Lady, I’m 18.” Right then I see my bag, grab it, and walk off. I hate when people assume I’m so young just because of my height.

I find Bella, who has an amused look on her face, “What?” “I saw the whole thing. The lady’s face was priceless when you said, ‘Lady, I’m 18.’ and then just grabbed your bag and left. It was like someone slapped her in the face.” “I oughta do it.” “No. Now let’s go find dad.” “How much you wanna bet he drove his police car?” “$50?” “$50.” We shake on it and then walk to find dad.

Low and behold, he brought the cruiser. “I will be collecting my winnings later tonight.” “Yeah, yeah.” I start sprinting to dad, once he catches sight of me, he starts smiling. Jumping into his arms, I scream, “Dad, I’m home!” This gains us a few weird looks but I don’t care.

“Hey pumpkin, how was the flight?” “I don’t know, I slept through it all.” He nods, “Yeah I expected that.” He turns to Bella who’s been standing there awkwardly. This whole time. “Hey, Bella.” “Hey, char-Dad.” She corrects herself seeing the look on my face. I told her that, when she’s addressing him directly, to call him dad as a sign of respect.

They just stand there until Charlie gives her an awkward side hug. “Well, I’m gonna break up this awkward-fest and suggest we get going, I’m starving!” “You’re always hungry.” they say in unison. “Don’t gang up on me!”

Once we get the bags into the car, we start towards Forks. It’s really quiet, too quiet that I might suffocate. After a while, we pass the “Welcome to Forks” sign. We’ve finally made it to Forks. Previous population: 3,120; now: 3,122. As we drive into town, I see how small and quaint it is. While I have my “false memories” showing me I’ve been here multiple times, I’m seeing it for the first time. We stop at a stop light and the logging truck drive in front of us. And what do you know?! There’s no driver!

“Your hair’s longer.” I play with the sleeves of my jacket, internally cringing so much.“I cut it since the last time I saw you.” “Oh…guess it grew out again.” Dad looks back at me, “I see your hair is as curly as ever.” “Yup, me and my long tight curly hair is the same. Although I’m thinking of dyeing it silver.” “Well…I think that’d look pretty on you.”

We pull up to the house and unload the car, dad insisting he carry the majority. “Dad, you’ll through out your back.” “No I won’t. Now go.” We get inside and Bella looks around at the comfy house. Seeing pictures of a very young Bella and me, she cringes at those along with the homemade cards we gave to dad. As we go upstairs he starts, “I’ve cleared some shelves off in the bathroom.” “Oh right. One bathroom.”

Dad takes Bella into her room and I go off into my room set up in the attic. I’ve always wanted an attic room, they’re the coolest thing ever. I climb up the steps and see that everything is how I left it. I hear someone coming up and look to the door, finding Bella walking into my room- shock evident on her face. “Woah…this is…amazing!” “Yup! So anytime you wanna stay here with me you’re more than welcome too.”

She smiles a small smile. My maternal instincts kick in, “Hey, we’ll be okay here. We have each other, alright? No matter what!” She softly chuckles, “No matter what.” “Mind giving me my $50 now?” She laughs tackling me onto my bed. We lay there and I reassure her again, “Don’t worry Bella. I have a feeling that moving here will change your life forever. Trust me.”

Little did I know what was in store for me myself. Because it’s not just Bella & Edward’s story anymore; it’s mine now as well.


	3. 𝔽𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥 𝔻𝕒𝕪 𝕠𝕗 ℍ𝕖𝕝𝕝...𝕀 𝕄𝕖𝕒𝕟 𝕊𝕔𝕙𝕠𝕠𝕝

As Bella and I lay on my bed, we hear a car pull up & honk the horn. We both walk to my window and look to see a man in a wheel chair with a teenage boy with him.

“Who are they?”

“They’re the Blacks. Billy and Jacob, we used to play with Jacob and his older twin sisters when we’d visit here, remember?”

She shakes her head, “Vaguely, but I haven’t spent as much time in Forks as you have.” I nod at her, “True...well let’s go down and great them. We need to be good hosts and welcome our guests.” “Ok, mom.” I laugh at her remark as I make my way downstairs. “Come on, daughter of mine.”

We both make our downstairs and out the door and walk up to Charlie, Billy, and Jacob. “Bella, (Y/n), you remember Billy Black.”

“Yeah. Wow, you’re looking good.” Bella says.

“Well, I’m still dancing.”

“Ah, think you could beat me Billy?”

“Anytime, (Y/n)! It’s great to see you.” I bend down and hug Billy, “It’s great to see you too!”

“I’m glad you both are finally here. Charlie here hasn’t shut up about it since you both told him you were coming.” We all look to dad and he looks embarrassed, “All right, keep exaggerating. I’ll roll you into the mud.” “After I ram you in the ankles.” We start chuckling at the two grown men, Charlie egging Billy on, “You want to go?” “Yeah. Bring it.”

As our fathers start play fighting in the street, Jacob comes over shyly and reintroduces himself to Bella, “Hi, I’m Jacob.” “Hey.” “We used to make mud pies when we were little.” She nods, “Right. No, I remember. (Y/n) shoved one down your shirt because you destroyed mine.” He chuckles embarrassed, “Yeah.. I remember that incident.”

I stand there watching them, Jacob blushing slightly. While it’s cute that he has a crush on her, I like Edward better for her. I decide to speak up, “What am I chopped liver? Where’s my hug Jakey?!” He laughs and picks me up in a hug and twirls me around, “Woah! You’re lighter than a feather short stack!” I smack his arm, “Ha, ha very funny.”

Turning back to Bella, she asks Jacob, “Are they always like this?” “It’s getting worse with old age.” “Good.”

Charlie and Billy come back, “So, what do you think, Bella?” She looks confused, “Of what?” He looks at the truck, “Your homecoming present.” “This?” He smiles slightly, “Just bought it off Billy here.” “Yep.” Jacob states, “I totally rebuilt the engine for you.” Bella gets more and more excited, “Come on. Oh, my gosh! This is perfect. Are you joking me?”

I speak up, “I knew you’d love it. It just screams, ‘Bella!’” She looks at me, “You knew about this?!” Nodding at her, “Of course I did! I had to make sure dad got you a car you’d like.” She hugs me, “Oh thank you!” “You’re welcome sis. Now go check it out!”

She goes and gets in the truck, hitting Jacob with the door. “Sorry.” I turn to Billy and dad, “I told you she’d love it. I’m down with the kids.” Rolling his eyes, dad says, “Oh, yeah, dude. You’re the bomb.” “Both of you are too old to say those things.” I say as I cringe internally.

They both laugh at me as I turn to the conversation in the car, in time to hear Bella say, “Do you want a ride to school or something?” “I go to school on the reservation.” A little disheartened, Bella nods, “Right, right. Yeah. That’s too bad. It would’ve been nice to know one person.” I clear my throat, “Um, big sister who’s still in school, right here.” “I meant a local of Forks.” “Ah, right.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a while, Jacob and Billy leave to go home. I get ready for bed when there’s a knock on my door, “Come in.” Looking to see Bella come in, “Hey…um, can I stay in here tonight with you?” I smile at her, “Of course. Come on.” Making space for her, I pat the spot next to me and she climbs in.

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

“You mean when we go to hell - I mean school?”

“Yeah. I mean I’m a junior and you’re a senior…we’ll have different classes.”

“Bella, we’ve had different classes before.”

“True, but we weren’t transfers. I’m really nervous about any attention there’ll be tomorrow. I mean, we’re coming in the middle of the semester. Everyone has known each other since at least kindergarten and have their friends already.”

Sensing her panic, “Hey, hey, hey. You’ll be fine! I’ll be there to help you adjust. And even if we don’t make any friends, at least we have each other, right? Always.” She smiles teasingly, “Always…Professor Snape.” “Hey! It’s my favorite quote from the whole series. It means no matter what we go through, no matter what things change, or events come up, one thing is going to be constant…our love for each other.” 

After my mini speech she snuggles into me, “Always.” “Always. Now go to sleep we have school tomorrow.” “Alright. Night sis.” “Night sweetie.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, once we’re all dressed and ready, we head to the truck. “You ready Bella?” “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Smiling I get into the truck, “Wow! The seats are more comfortable than I thought they’d be.” “I know, I was worried about that too.” Once we arrive at school, I notice the parking lot is about halfway full. Bella parks the truck, causing a backfire. I sink a little cringing at the sound.

We get out and Tyler teases us, “Nice ride.” “Thanks/Fuck off.” Bella and I say in unison. Upon hearing me, she drags me to the office before I can gauge his reaction. “Did you have to say that?” “You know how protective I am of you and how sassy I am. I can’t help it.” She just sighs as we walk to the desk in the office.

“Hello, Ma’am, I’m (Y/n) Swan and this is my sister Bella, we’re here to get our schedules.” Looking shocked I addressed her politely, she says, “O-oh yes, Chief Swans daughters. Here are your schedules. You most likely have some classes together, even though you’re a junior and you’re a senior, because since our school is so small we mix the grades. Just get the slips signed by your teachers and bring them back to me at the end of the day.” Bella looks relieved, “Ok, thanks.” We walk out and compare schedules.

_~(Y/n) Swan’s Schedule~_

1st Period - History

2nd Period - English

3rd Period - Gym

Lunch

4th Period - Art Class

5th Period - Free Period

6th Period - Biology

_~Isabella Swan’s Schedule~_

1st Period - Math

2nd Period - English

3rd Period - Gym

Lunch

4th Period - French II

5th Period - Economics

6th Period - Biology

“Hey, why do you have a free period for 5th?”

“Because, dear sister of mine, I took economics in 9th grade. So ha!”

“I’m just glad we have most of our classes and lunch together.”

“Me too.”

As we walk trying to memorize the maps given us, I hear a voice say, “You’re Isabella and (Y/n) Swan, the new girls. Hi, I’m Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?” The whole time looking at Bella as he came in between us. Bella starts, “I’m really kind of the more suffer-in-silence type.”

He turns to me for the first time, “How about y-y-you?” He stutters, face flushed as he finally sees my face. Internally cringing, I say, “I turn any anger, irritation, annoyance, or sadness I have into sassy, sarcastic comments.” He chuckles while rubbing his neck, “T-t-that’s really, u-um, cool. Ha! Good headlines for your features. I’m on the paper, and you’re both news, baby front page.”

Bella turns to him a bit panicked, “No, we’re not. Y-y-you…Please don’t have any sort of…” “Chillax. No feature.” “Okay, thanks.” “Cool?” “Yeah.” Jumping into the conversation, “Well, I’m off to History class, see you at English, Bella.” “Ok, see you.” “Oh hey, you two want to sit with my friends and I at lunch?” Bella looks at me and I shrug. “Sure.” “Ok cool!” “Well, I’m off.” I turn and book it to get away from Eric.

Once I arrive at my history class, I enter and go to the teachers desk ignoring the jealous glares from the girls and lustful stares from the guys that are burning holes in my head. I try to get my teachers attention, whose back is to me, “Excuse me, Mr. Jackson?” “Yes?” “I’m (Y/n) Swan, I’m new here.” He turns to me and does a double take. Putting on what he probably thinks is a charming smile, but comes across as “creepy Joker”, he says, “Oh yes, please call me Mr. J.” Creeped out, I say, “No, I’ll just call you Mr. Jackson.”

“Very well, please introduce yourself to the class.” I turn to the class, feeling Mr. Jackson’s eyes on my butt, “I’m (Y/n) Swan, I’m 18, I like crocheting, Harry Potter, and I can speak sarcasm.” The class laughs at the last part, some more forced than others. “Well, take a seat in between the Hale Twins. Rosalie, Jasper, please raise your hands.”

I look and see two extremely pale hand raised in the air. I start walking to the back of the class, feeling stares on my butt. Looking to see Jasper and Rosalie, I stop losing all air in my lungs. While they look like their movie counterparts, the movies did not do them justice!

Regaining control, I sit down in my chair that’s right in between them. As I do so, I notice Jasper tense up out of the corner of my eye, but relaxes a bit with a confused look. Does my blood not appeal to him? I notice a minute later he gets a bit of a mad expression on his face and clinches his fists as he looks up and glares at everyone in front of us.

As I give my attention to the class before it starts, I hear an Angels voice, “Hi.” Looking to my right, I see Rosalie with a smile on her face. “Hi..” “I’m Rosalie.” “(Y/n) Swan.” “Oh, I know. You and your sister have been the talk of the town.” I physically deflate, “Oh, great.”

A new voice chimes in, “Not a fan of attention?” I turn to Jasper, “No, nope, not one bit.” He chuckles extending his hand, “Jasper.” “(Y/n).” “Would you like to sit with our family at lunch?” “Oh I would love to, Rosalie, but my sister and I already promised to sit with these other kids at lunch. Maybe another time?” “Definitely.”

We turn to face the front when we hear Mr. Jackson start the class. But during the whole class, Rosalie, Jasper, and I pass notes back and forth. This fills my heart with joy that these two like me…given they avoid everyone to keep the fact that they’re vampires a secret.

The bell rings and we grab our books. “What’s your next class (Y/n)?” “Um English, how about you two?” “Math/Spanish.” “Ah, well, see ya, Rosie. See ya Jazz.” They lit up, “Bye!” I internally awe at them, they look like children that got told Christmas was coming early this year. I walk out the room and make my way to English, bumping into Bella.

“Hey how was Math?”

“Brutal…how was history?”

“Great, I already covered what we were talking about in Phoenix, so I was talking to my two new friends.”

“Oh, great. Well let’s get to English.”

We link arms and make our way to our English class. As we walk, I fail to notice five pairs of golden eyes following me.

3rd POV

“Is that her?”

“Yup! Isn’t she gorgeous?!”

“Calm down, you haven’t met her yet.”

“Shut up! Look at her!”

“I wonder if she likes sports…”

“We’ll find out soon enough.”

All five beings look at (Y/n) and smile, all thinking the same thing… _’We finally get a mom!'_


	4. 𝕋𝕙𝕖 ℂ𝕦𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕟 𝔽𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪

After English, Bella and I make our way to Gym. As we get changed into our outfits, she turns to me, “Do you think that if I tell the coach that I can’t play, I’ll get a pass?” I look to her, “You can try. But depending on how many people have gym this period, you may be forced to. So again, try, but don’t get your hopes up too high.”

As expected, Bella is forced to play volleyball. Now I’m very athletic and can play anything so this isn’t a problem for me. As we’re playing, I’m trying to keep the ball away from Bella so that 1.) no one gets hurt 2.) so she doesn’t hit Mike so we can avoid him 3.) avoiding Mike means avoiding Jessica.

Unfortunately, fate decided that it should happen anyway. As Bella is trying to sneak off the court, someone hits the ball towards her, causing her to hit Mike in the head. I follow her, not wanting my sister in the situation by herself...and because she dragged me over with her.

“I’m sorry. I told them not to let me play.” Mike looks at her with awe, “Oh, no way. No, no, no. That’s… That’s… Don’t… it’s okay. You’re, uh, Isabella, right? Or (Y/n)?” Uncomfortable she says, “Just Bella. This is my sister (Y/n).”

He turns to me and gets the same expression Eric had...why do people, mainly guys, look at me like that? “(Y-y/n)? Nice to meet you! Wow! Uh... Yeah. Hey, I’m Mike Newton.” I look at him a bit uncomfortable with how much he’s shaking my hand. “Umm, yeah you too.”

As I practically rip my hand out of his, the one person I wanted to avoid comes over. “She’s got a great spike huh?” Jessica comes over and stands next to Mike in a he’s-mine-back-off kind of way. Girl he’s all yours, I’m so not interested and I trained Bella on how to pick good guys. “Yeah, it’s…” “I’m Jessica, by the way.” She looks to me and I see her jaw clench a bit. “Hey, you’re both from Arizona, right?” Bella and I look at each other, “Yeah.” “Aren’t people from Arizona supposed to be, like, really tan?” I look at her and say in the same tone as her, “Is everyone in Forks as inconsiderate of others feelings as you?”

Bella nudges me as Jessica glares at me flabbergasted. Before either of us can say anything, Bella speaks up acting like I didn’t say anything, “Yeah. Maybe that’s why they kicked me out.” Both Mike and Jessica start laughing, Mike’s being genuine, Jessica’s forced, “You’re good, both of you are hilarious!” Jessica’s laugh turns even more forced, “That’s so funny.”

Bella drags me away, “Well…that happened.” “Yup, and I don’t like Jessica. She’s fake, inconsiderate, and a potential backstabber. I won’t tell you not to be friends with her, but be careful around her.” She looks to me, “How is it that you always analyze people in like, a minute, come up with a description of them?” “It’s a gift. And I’m always right aren’t I?” “That’s what I’m worried about.”

~Lunch~

Lunch time rolls around and Mike leads us to the cafeteria. We make it to the table where Eric, Jessica, and a few other people are sitting. He pulls out our chairs for us, me sitting next to Eric as I deem him the lesser of two evils.

Mike looks to Eric, “Burrito, my friend?” Wrapping his arm around me, Eric responds, “Hey, Mikey! You met my home girl, (Y/n)? And her sister Bella?” “Oh, your home girl?” Mike says with a bit of a jealous tone. “Yeah, yeah. That’s…” Out of no where, Tyler comes up, “My girl.” He kisses my cheek and I freeze not expecting it. He then pulls Mike’s chair out from under him, “Sorry I had to mess up your game, Mike!” “Tyler.” Mike dashes after him and my opinion of him continues to go down.

“Oh, my god. It’s like first grade all over again. You’re both the shiny new toys.” We nod, “I’m just glad you’re getting the majority of the attention, not me.” Bella whispers to me. I turn to her, “You’re lucky I love you because I hate when guys do that. Like what is so damn special about me?” We continue to whisper, “(Y/n), you just attract people to you. It’s like you’re a vixen.” I deadpan at her, “Nice…” She then just laughs at me.

All of a sudden, a bright flash goes off, “Smile!” As I try to blink away the spots I see, Angela continues to talk, “Sorry. I needed a candid for the feature.” “The feature’s dead, Angela. Don’t bring it up again.” Eric says in a rude tone. I turn to him a bit indignant, “Hey be nice to her, she didn’t know.” Bella tries to cheer her up, “It’s okay, I just…” “I got your back, baby.” he says as he leave the table, patting my sister on the back.

Angela sighs, “Guess we’ll just run another editorial on teen drinking.” Bella and I glance at each other, “You know, you can always go for eating disorders. Speedo padding on the swim team.” “Cyber-bullying, stress, depression. You have a wide range of topics to choose from.” “Actually, those are good ones, even the Speedo padding on the swim team.” Jessica turns to her, “Kirk, right?” “Yeah.” “That’s exactly what I thought.” “We’re talking Olympic-size.”

I look over to Bella to see her starting out the window as she looks at the Cullens. I start to get excited because I always loved this scene. I look at Alice and Jasper as they walk past the window and I see Alice look at Bella and smile slightly. She then looks at me and she get’s the biggest grin on her face and she start to jump a little bit.

“Who are they?” Bella asks, putting Angela and Jessica’s conversation on hold. They both look to see who she’s talking about. “The Cullens.” Angela answers. Jessica, the nosy Barbie she is, swoops into gossip-mode. “They’re, um, Dr. Cullen’s foster kids. They moved down her from Alaska, like, a few years ago.”

I pause eating my lunch when I noticed that she didn’t mention Esme, why wasn’t she mentioned? “They kind of keep to themselves.” “Yeah, ‘cause they’re all together. Like, _together_ , together. The blonde girl, that’s Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they’re, like, a thing. I’m not even sure that’s legal.” Jessica says in a scandalous tone, like there is something wrong with that.

“Jess, they’re not actually related.” “Yeah, but they live together. It’s weird.” I turn to her, “There are plenty of people who are unmarried that live together, Jessica, it’s not unheard of.” She just rolls her eyes at me, making my dislike and anger for her grow. “Okay, the little dark-haired girl’s Alice. She’s really weird, and, um, she’s with Jasper, the blond one who looks like he’s in pain.” I glare at her, shooting dagger like glances at her. I never liked how she belittles them just because they’re not like everyone in town. And meeting her in person just makes me want to through her to the wolves.

“Dr. Cullen’s like this foster dad slash matchmaker.” Angela jokingly states, “Maybe he’ll adopt me.” I smile at her and chuckle a bit. I notice Bella being quite and see her looking at the last member of the Cullen family walk through the door, “Who’s he?” Jessica turns, “That’s Edward Cullen. He’s totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here’s good enough for him. Like I care, you know?” _Yeah right. She’s just upset that he obviously rejected her. I mean she has the personality of a spoiled brat, like Veruca from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory…ooh maybe there’s an incinerator around here I can push Jessica down into._ As I look to Edward, I see his shoulders shaking a bit…almost like he’s laughing.

Jessica then turns to us two, “So, yeah. Seriously, like, don’t waste your time, either of you.” _What? So because you can’t have him no one can? That’s the most idiotic thing ever. It’s not his fault you’re such a bitch. No wonder he turned you down._ Bella shakes her head, “I wasn’t planning on it.” I then respond, “He’s cute but not my type. I prefer older guys anyway, like around 25 and up.” Jessica looks at me a bit disturbed and I just glare at her. Realization then appears on her face, “Oh, I forgot! There’s also Dr. Cullen’s sister, Esme. She’s like this, volunteer pediatrician who doesn’t stop. She helps at the hospital mostly in the NICU and the pediatrics office because she can’t have kids of her own so she likes to help out, but I’m just like, if she can’t have kids what makes her think she can do anything to help them?”

My anger and rage then flare against her. Bella notices and grabs my hand trying to calm me down. I also feel something of an outside force trying to calm me down, but it barely helps because of how angry I am. “How many times?” She turns to me, “What?” “How many times have you asked him out and he’s flat out rejected you?” She looks at me indignantly, “Excuse me?!”

“Well, I mean it’s obvious that you do care that no one appears to be good enough for him, and because he didn’t want you, since you think that you’re the reason the sun shines. You’re basically saying that if you can’t have him no one can when you tell us ‘not to waste our time’. But that’s so not up to you. He probably turned you down because of your detestable personality. I mean, you belittled his whole family: you say his siblings are weird for being with each other, even though they’re not related. You insulted his aunt because of her choice to push past her inability to conceive and try to help others. You don’t have to be a mom to know how to handle kids. That’s what maternal instincts are for. I sympathize with her because I’m just like her! My doctor told me that I won’t be able to have kids of my own and that crushed me, and I decided then that I would be a pediatrician because then I’d be taking care of kids. You have no right to talk about people behind their backs and then try to pass yourself off as the Queen of England. Did you ever stop to think that maybe they keep to themselves because of the things you say about them? And I’d start being nicer to people if I were you because one day that might come back and bite you in the ass because you know what they say, ‘Karma’s a bitch.’”

Once I finish my rant, I notice everyone in the cafeteria starting at me, “What are you all looking at?!” Everyone then goes back to what they were doing before. I look to see Jessica look a tad frightened of me. Bella then nudges me and whispers, “(Y/n), calm down. It’s ok, I know what she said hurt you and everything, but was that really necessary?” “It was either that or knock her lights out…which one would you want me to do?” She sighs, “At least you didn’t go that route first.” “I can’t say I won’t next time.” “I know.”

I then risk a peak at the Cullens table and see them looking at me with grateful smiles, as they all mouth, ‘Thank you.’ I smile back, ‘You’re more than welcome.’ _They deserve so much better, I can’t believe Jessica thinks she could get away with that…if only she knew they were vampires. I don’t think she’d be so bold._ The bell then rings, signaling the end of lunch but I barely acknowledge it, because something that Jessica said keeps haunting me… Why is Esme Carlisle’s sister, rather than wife?

~Time skip~

It’s our final period and Mike decided to walk us to our biology class. “Mr. Molina.” “Hey, Mike.” He then gestures the us to the teacher. Oh, yes. Miss Swan, and Miss Swan.” Bella walks forward infant of the fan, having her scent blown toward Edward who tenses up and covers his nose. I look at him acting confused despite knowing he’s struggling with his bloodlust, and what surprises me is he looks at me with puppy dog eyes like a child apologizing to their parent.

I walk behind her passing in front of the fan as well, hoping to get her scent out of his mind. When the fan blows through my hair, carrying my scent, his eyes widen and he relaxes noticeably. He’s still a bit tense but not as much as before, much like Jasper in first period. Maybe my blood just doesn’t appeal to anyone.

Mr. Molina speaks again, drawing me back from my thoughts. “Can I have your guys’ passes? Thank you. Welcome to the class. Here. Here’s your stuff, okay? And, uh, I got you both a seat for you right here, so come over.” He leads Bella and I over to our tables. “The last two. Just follow along till you catch up.” He gestures Bella to the one seat next to Edward, and me to the table behind where Mike and Tyler are sitting…oh joy…

“All right, guys, today we are gonna be observing the behavior of planaria, aka flatworms. So what we’re gonna do…” I tune out the teacher and observe my sister and Edward. The rest of the lesson is spent, watching them, having to listen to Tyler and Mike fight for my attention, and doing the project. Right before the bell rings, Edward shoots up from his desk and is out the door, but not before glancing at me almost with a longing look. I get up ignoring my desk mates and walk to Bella, “Hey how did you do with the lesson? Given that we already learned this?” Three times for me, twice for her.

She looks at me with a sad look on her face, I pull her into my arms, “Hey, hey, Hey. What’s wrong?” She pulls away a bit embarrassed, “D-do I smell?” I look at her confused, “What?” She sighs as we walk to the office, “I mean, Edward kept either looking at me with disgust, or covering his nose. I showered this morning and all I could smell was my shampoo. I mean…What did I do to him?” Trying to calm her, I say, “Maybe he just has an allergic to the fragrance. It’s not your fault, don’t think that it is. I think you’re blowing this out of proportion.” She nods, “You’re probably right.”

We get to the main office to find Edward there as well talking to the high school administrator. “There must be something open. Physics? Biochem?” “No, every class is full.” She sees us, “Just a minute, dears. I’m afraid you’ll have to stay in biology.” Edward then turns to look at Bella, glaring at her with hatred. As much as I know what he is going through, step in front of her, looking at Edward as if to say ’Stop it!’ His gaze softens as he sees me, “Fine. Just…I’ll just have to endure it. He goes past us, but stops and surprises everyone when he hugs me quickly.

Once we get over it, we walk to the parking lot. We walk down the stairs and huddled in our jackets as it’s freezing cold and wet. We pass by Edward, Jasper, and Emmett and just continue on. I then hear Emmett try and get Edwards attention off Bella. We make it to the truck and get in. Bella then starts, “What?” I look into the rear view mirror and see Edward grip his car. Bella then speeds off, leaving the school and the Cullens behind.

3rd POV

As the truck leaves campus, Emmett and Jasper turn to Edward watching him. As Edward glares the direction of the old vintage truck, Emmett speaks up, “Edward. She’s not one of us.” In response he says, “And mom is?” Jasper pipes up, “Mother’s scent doesn’t bother us. Even Rosalie is excited about having her in our future.” “So am I. But, I can’t let Bella into this world…no matter whether she’s my mate or not.”


	5. 𝕀𝕥'𝕤 𝔾𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕋𝕠 𝔾𝕖𝕥 𝔸 𝔻𝕚𝕗𝕗𝕖𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕥 ℙ𝕠𝕚𝕟𝕥 𝕆𝕗 𝕍𝕚𝕖𝕨

3rd POV

~ _3 weeks ago~_

The Cullen House is active with Esme and Carlisle playing chess, tuning out Emmett whining about Jasper cheating in COD. Edward is sitting at the piano watching his brothers, Rosalie sit’s at the dining room table painting her nails, and Alice is looking through fashion magazines in the living room. Suddenly, Alice gasps as she gets sucked into a vision. Everyone’s attention is on her as Edward watching it with awe, concern, joy, worry, and a bit of anger.

_Two new girls, a brunette and a (h/c), sisters, are sitting in the cafeteria at lunch. The younger brunette makes eye contact with Edward. The scene changes to the (h/c) sister bumping into Carlisle, the two making eye contact. The vision cuts to the older sister hugging all of the Cullen children that cling to her while Carlisle watches them with a smile, they all say, “We love you so much! We couldn’t have asked for a better mom!”. She then sees the older the two girls graduating with Emmett and Rosalie. Finally, the two girls are running in the forest, Carlisle and Edwardcome up from behind chasing after them, eyes golden as their skin sparkles in the sun._

Alice looks to her family, with a big smile, jumping in her seat. They all look at her with interest, while Edward looks on with disbelief, hope, and worry. “Alice, what did you see?” Carlisle asks his daughter. “I saw Edward’s and your mate! They’re moving here soon! We finally get a mom!” Everyone looks to him and Edward. They both stand frozen, “We’re going to meet our mates?” “Yup! And they’re sisters! The older one is your mate Carlisle. She’s still in school but she’s graduating with Rosalie and Emmett so that means she’s at least 18…perfectly legal. All I will tell you both is that Edward, your mates name is Bella, and Carlisle, your mates name is (Y/n).”

Alice then skips out of the room, Jasper following his mate to learn more about their new mom. Rosalie is happy for her father and brother…but wishes that Edward’s mate wasn’t human. She knows how long Carlisle has been without a mate and thinks he deserves it. Of course she wants Edward happy, but not this way. Emmett claps them on their backs, “Hey congratulations! Now one of you play COD with me…Jasper left.”

Edward continues to sit and think. He thinks he doesn’t deserve a mate, he especially doesn’t want them to be a human. He doesn’t want to subject them to this life. But he wants his father happy as well, and he’s excited to have a mom again. Even if that means he being turned into a vampire. He hasn’t even met his new mom yet, and he already loves her and wants to protect her with his life.

Carlisle…well, he doesn’t know what to think. He’s happy to hear that he has a mate, but he doesn’t want to have her involved in this world. Sure he’s been alone for some 368 years, and yes he wants to be with his mate. But he doesn’t change anyone unless they have no choice.

Esme watches the families reactions. She feels that these two girls will be good, not just for her nephew and brother, but for the whole family. She hopes they’ll help her family get over what they are and see them as see does, people who deserve happy endings.

_~3 weeks later~_

As the Cullen/Hale clan get to school, they hear everyone talking about the two new girls and how they’re both gorgeous, but that one must be Aphrodite in disguise. As Jasper and Rosalie sit in their seats, waiting for class to start, Jasper starts to feel everyones emotions spiking. The two main ones being lust from the boys and jealousy from the girls. They then see a gorgeous girl walk into the room. The “twins” glance at each other and speak at vampire speed, “Which one is she? Bella or (Y/n)?” “I hope she’s (Y/n), I mean I don’t have your abilities Jasper, but I just feel a motherly vibe from her.” “I feel it too.”

As (Y/n) talks to the teacher, and introduces herself to the class, “I’m (Y/n) Swan, I’m 18, I like crocheting, Harry Potter, and I can speak sarcasm.” When she gets told to sit between Rosalie and Jasper, they get excited to be the first two to meet their new mom. They notice as she walks to them, she looks at them and pauses in her steps, hearing her stop breathing. Once she gains her composure again, she goes to sit in-between them. Jasper tenses, hoping her scent won’t be strong. But when she sits down, it’s as if all the scents go away. Her scent overpowering them, but she smells calming, like chamomile, lavender, and honey.

He can feel the confused emotions coming from her, but is very glad she isn’t bothering him about what is wrong. He then tenses again, not because of the bloodlust, but because he hears the remarks the class and the teacher are mumbling about her and gets angry feeling the lust and jealousy from his classmates toward his new mother. He clinches his fist to keep from snarling at any one who disrespects her.

He then hears his sister speaking to her, “Hi.” (Y/n) turns to Rosalie, “Hi..” “I’m Rosalie.” “(Y/n) Swan.” “Oh, I know. You and your sister have been the talk of the town.” They notice her physically deflate, “Oh, great.” Sensing she doesn’t like attention, Jasper speaks up, unknowingly making his accent more prominent, “Not a fan of attention?” She turns to Jasper, “No, nope, not one bit.” He chuckles extending his hand, “Jasper.” “(Y/n).” “Would you like to sit with our family at lunch?” “Oh I would love to, Rosalie, but my sister and I already promised to sit with these other kids at lunch. Maybe another time?” “Definitely.”

While they’re disappointed she won’t be sitting with them, they’re just happy she doesn’t seem intimidated by them like the rest of the student body. As the lesson goes on, all three of them pass notes, not once getting caught. The bell rings and they grab their books. “What’s your next class (Y/n)?” “Um English, how about you two?” “Math/Spanish.” “Ah, well, see ya, Rosie. See ya Jazz.” They lit up, “Bye!”

Once she’s out of sight and human hearing distance, they say to each other, “She gave us nicknames! I love her so much already.” “Me too. We better get to our next classes.” As they walk out to the hall they bump into their siblings and point out their mom.

“Is that her?” Emmett asks his wife and brother.

“Yup! Isn’t she gorgeous?!” Alice says.

Edward cuts in, “Calm down, you haven’t met her yet.”

“Shut up! Look at her!”

“I wonder if she likes sports…” Emmett wonders.

“We’ll find out soon enough.”

All five beings look at (Y/n) and smile, all thinking the same thing… _’We finally get a mom!”_

~Lunch~

Once they’re at lunch, they begin their dramatic entrance, seeing their mom and her sister sitting with Jessica. Rosalie and Emmett over hear Jessica talking about them and hear (Y/n) defend them, “There are plenty of people who are unmarried that live together, Jessica, it’s not unheard of.” They smile at each other as they continue to their table.

Next, Jasper and Alice walk past and hear Jessica insulting them, and Jasper feels (Y/n)’s annoyance and anger start building up but doesn’t do anything. He promised himself he won’t alter his mom’s emotions unless absolutely necessary. Finally as Edward joins them, he’s laughing. Curious as to want got their brooding brother laughing, they ask him what is making him laugh. “I just read moms mind. When Jessica said she didn’t care that ‘no one is good enough for me’, she thought, ‘ _Yeah right. She’s just upset that he obviously rejected her. I mean she has the personality of a spoiled brat, like Veruca from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory…ooh maybe there’s an incinerator around here I can push Jessica down into.’_

They chuckle in disbelief that their mom would think that, but they understand where she’s coming from. They all then tune in to listen to the rest of the conversation. When she tells Bella and (Y/n) not to waste their time, Edward laughed again and began telling his siblings what (Y/n) thought, “‘ _What? So because you can’t have him no one can? That’s the most indiotic thing ever. It’s not his fault you’re such a bitch. No wonder he turned you down.’”_

They wait to hear what she says because they want to know how different her words will be from her thoughts. When (Y/n) responded, “He’s cute but not my type. I prefer older guys anyway, like around 25 and up.” They all look at each other and Emmett speaks up, “Well what will she think of someone who’s 368?” Rosalie smacks her husband upside the head, “Stop it.” They then freeze when they hear Jessica badmouthing their aunt. Their anger swells, until, they see Jasper with a bit of a panicked look on his face. He turns to them, “Mom’s anger is going through the roof and my powers are doing nothing because of how much rage she feels right now.”

After she finishes her rant, they look at her in shock, disbelief, and sympathy. Shock because they didn’t know she could get that angry, especially Rose and Jazz because of how kind and calm she was in their history lesson. Disbelief because she defended them when she didn’t need to. And sympathy when she mentions that she can’t have children. Rosalie sympathizes the most, wishing for nothing more than a child of her own.

Soon (Y/n) turns to their table and they smile at her, thanking her for standing up for them. She smiles back at them and once she turns back, Edward starts reading her mind, “‘ _They deserve so much better, I can’t believe Jessica thinks she could get away with that…if only she knew............ I don’t think she’d be so bold.’”_

Edward looks confused and looks back at her. “That’s weird. It seems that not only can I not read Bella’s mind, but for some reason, mom’s mind went staticky, then resumed her thought. It was like something was blocking me but I don’t think it’s from her...” The Cullens exchange looks, confused on that as well.

~Time skip to 6th period~

Edward sat in biology waiting for the lesson to start. He then looks to the door when he senses Bella and (Y/n). When Bella walks in front of the fan, her delectable scent hits him like a tsunami. He tenses up as his instincts try to take over. He looks over to (Y/n), and tries to convey that he’s sorry for thinking what he is, feeling like he’s disappointed her, while she looks at him confused.

(Y/n) then walks in front of the fan and her scent relaxes him as his instincts dial down. He still struggles when Bella sits next to him. She maybe his mate but he wished that (Y/n) had sat with him so that her scent could calm him down. He also doesn’t want Tyler or Mike to hit on his new mother.

As the lesson goes on, Edward tries to single out (Y/n)‘s scent and keep his composure and not attack the boys she’s sitting with. Bella’s strong aroma didn’t help. When he sees that the bell is about to ring, he jumps up and right before he’s out the door, he turns back to (Y/n), wishing not to be separated.

When he reaches his destination to the main office, he tries to get into another science class. But when they tell him he has to stay in biology, he realizes there’s two more people...one he’s trying to avoid.

Glaring at Bella for almost making him expose his secret, he fails to see (Y/n) standing next to her. When she steps in front of Bella, Edward softens his gaze as she looks at him. He goes to leave but makes a last minute decision, he stops and hugs (Y/n) before he leaves.

As he and his brothers are standing by the car, the Swan sisters walk past. They watch as Bella drives off. The Cullens watch sadly, as they don’t want to be separated from (Y/n).

Emmett speaks up, “Edward. She’s not one of us.” In response he says, “And mom is?” Jasper pipes up, “Mother’s scent doesn’t bother us. Even Rosalie is excited about having her in our future.” “So am I. But, I can’t let Bella into this world…no matter whether she’s my mate or not.”

Edward hates that he hates his mate for almost making him lose control...he needs to get away...and that’s exactly what he decides to do.


	6. 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔸𝕔𝕔𝕚𝕕𝕖𝕟𝕥

Bella and I make our way to the diner where we’re meeting our father for dinner. We enter to find dad waiting on us, “Hey dad.” He looks up at us, “Hey girls. I went ahead and ordered for you guys. Just got you both hamburgers.” I nod, “Awesome, thanks.” “Yeah, thanks dad.”

We sit in a somewhat awkward silence until our food comes. The waitress, Cora, sets down our food, “I just can’t get over how grown up you both are. And so gorgeous.” Bella and I blush, “Um, thank you.” Waylon then comes over, “Hey, Bella, (Y/n). You remember me?” Bella looks to me for help, “I played Santa one year.”

“Yeah, Waylon, they haven’t had a Christmas here since they were four.” Dad deadpans.

“I bet I made an impression, though, didn’t I?”

“You always do.”

Cora fills us in, “Butt-crack Santa?” We then start to laugh.

“Hey, kids love those little bottles, though.”

“All right, let the girls eat their garden burger and cheese burger, Waylon. As soon as you’re done, I’ll bring you both your favorites. Berry cobbler and hot fudge brownie sundae, remember? Your dad still has them. Alternating every Thursday.”

“Thank you. That’d be great.” I nod in agreement, “Yeah, I’ll never turn down a hot fudge brownie sundae!” They all laugh at my enthusiasm, “Hey! Leave me alone...” I playfully pout at them.

As she leaves, dad and Bella reach for the ketchup at the same time. Their hands graze and they awkwardly look at each other. I internally cringe at the exchange. “Here you go.” “Thanks.” A family sitting at the bar then laugh comfortably together, exaggerating our awkwardness.

Bella attempt to break the silence, “So, you eat here every night?” Dad nods, “Uh... Better than doing dishes.”

“Bella and I can cook.”

“Yeah, we used to alternate cooking at home in Phoenix. Mom’s not great in the kitchen.”

“She gave me food poisoning once.”

“I remember.”

“Chocolate candles.” We all start chuckling. “That’s funny.”

“So, um... How’s school? You both meet anybody?” Dad asks us. “Yeah. Yeah, a couple of people.” Bella continues, “Do you know the Cullen family?” Dad looks towards her, “Yeah, why? Are people talking about them again?” “Mmm-hmm. A little bit.”

Dad shakes his head in disappointment, “It’s only because they’re newcomers. Listen, the Cullens, they’ve been nothing but nice ever since they moved here. People around here, they should be happy to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen in our podunk hospital. Happy his sister wanted to move into a small town. And his kids? Those kids give me no trouble. Not like the other hell-raisers around here.”

I sit there in shock of hearing his little speech. “Right.” “I just don’t like narrow-mindedness, you know?” We finish our dinner in silence after that.

After our semi-awkward dinner, I sit in my room doing homework. But as I do so, I can’t help but remember how Edward hugged me. It was so sudden and we haven’t even spoken to each other. I decide to leave it alone, especially since he’s gonna be gone for the week. I just have to focus on keeping Bella distracted.

As I finish up the last of my homework, Bella barges into my room. “Hey, woah! Where’s the fire?” She jumps on my bed, “Mom’s gonna call any minute.” Right as she finishes her sentence, her phone rings.

“Hey mom/momma!”

“Hey girls! How are you?”

“We’re good. How are you and Phil?”

“Oh, we’re doing amazing! I love being on the road!” Bella and I smile at each other, happy our mother is happy.

“So, listen, if spring training goes well, we could be moving to Florida. ‘Please insert $1.25 for an additional three minutes.’”

I look at the phone amused with a smirk, “Hey, mom...where’s your phone?”

“Okay, don’t laugh. I didn’t lose my power cord. It ran away. Screaming. I literally repel technology now.” We laugh at our crazy mother.

“We miss you.”

“Oh, babies, I miss you both, too. But tell me more about your school. Now, what are the kids like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you both?”

Bella scoffs, “Well, they’re all very welcoming.” I run my hand up and down her arm in a soothing manner. She melts and leans into me while I do so.

“Uh-oh. Tell me all about it.”

“It doesn’t even matter.”

“Yes, it does, honey.”

“We have homework to do. Um, we’ll talk to you later. “

“Okay. I love you two.”

“Love you, too/ Love ya!” Bella then hangs up and plops on my bed. I lay down next to her, “Okay, what’s up? And don’t you say, ‘it doesn’t even matter’ to me. That doesn’t work with me…plus you know I’ll bug you til you tell me.” She huffs, “Ok well, in Biology class, did Edward seem…tense?” I nod, “A bit yeah.” “Ok, so he was glaring at me the whole period, and he looked at me like I smelled…Like who does that?”

I hug my sister, “Maybe he had a bad day today, that doesn’t excuse his behavior but I don’t think it had anything to do with you.” Not entirely, anyway. “And maybe he has a sensitive nose, like Jack back home. Your body wash could be subtle to us but to him it can be pungent. I wouldn’t read into it too much.” She sighs, “Well, be that as it may, I’m still going to ask what his problem was.”

I look at her, “Ok, but please know that he is at liberty to not tell you anything. And I don’t want you to let your curiosity get the better of you. Remember, sometimes, ‘ignorance is bliss.’” She rolls her eyes, “Fine…Let’s just go to sleep. Night sis.” “Night Bells.”

She stops as she gets to the door, “Hey, um, one more thing… Why did Edward hug you?” I look at her, “I’m just as knowledgeable as to why as you are. The only Cullen’s I talked to today are Rosalie and Jasper, I have no idea why he’d just hug me.” She nods a bit in relief, “Oh, ok.” I smirk at her, “Don’t worry, I won’t take your crush from you. Remember, I like older men, not high school boys.” She stutters, “I-I don’t..no..I..um..” “Bella, I know you. I’m your sister. You can’t hide stuff like this from me.” She just turns red and goes to her room. I get comfy and grab my copy of Pride and Prejudice. After three chapters, I start to nod off and fall asleep.

~The next morning~

We get to school and wait by her truck. I love my sister, and I’m happy she’s standing up for herself, but I wish she wasn’t so curious. Soon that attitude may be her doom. As we watch and wait for the Cullen’s to arrive at school, we see a red convertible and a white jeep. As I watch them, I get worried when I see Emmett standing while the car is moving, “Oh he really shouldn’t be doing that! That’s so dangerous! He could get hurt!”

Bella turns to me, “You’re mom side is showing, (Y/n).” I playfully shove her, “Oh, shut up!” We look back over to see only four Cullens. The “kiddie group” as I call them, or Bella’s friends try to get our attention to come hang out with them. We show them our books as a way of saying that we were preoccupied.

We look back over to see Jasper and Alice staring at us, mainly Bella. Their gaze shifts to me and they light up, waving at me, causing me to wave back. Bella looks at me with a quizzical expression and I just shrug at her.

Over the week Edward was gone, I met the rest of the Cullen kids, and I even bumped into Esme at the grocery store. She was so nice and I felt like I could tell her anything without judgement.

By now the only one’s I haven’t met yet are Carlisle and officially Edward. I’ve been to their house a couple of times but it never failed that Carlisle wasn’t there. Which bummed me out a bit. But he keeps getting paged to go to the hospital, which is understandable as he’s the best doctor in town; country even.

Thankfully, I’ve gotten really close to Jasper. I noticed he doesn’t seem tense around me, and that when his eyes are darkened or if there’s too many people around, he hovers around me. He even at times intertwines our arms like an anchor. It’s comforting to know that I not only am helping with his bloodlust, but that he feels comfortable enough with me to do so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon enough, it’s another school day and Bella and I are leaving for school. We look to see dad pulling Bella’s truck into the drive way. She starts to the car and I lock up the house, only to hear a thud. Turning around, I see her on the ground. I rush to her, struggling to hold in my laughter.

Dad rushes over, “You all right?” “Yeah, I’m good. Ice doesn’t really help the uncoordinated.” I look at her, “You? Uncoordinated? Never!” I say sarcastically. She rolls her eyes at me, “Ha ha.”

“Yeah, that’s why I had some new tires put on the truck. Old ones were getting pretty bald. Well, probably be late for dinner. I gotta head down to Mason County. Security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal.”

“An animal?/Say what?”

“You’re not in Phoenix anymore, girls. Anyway, I figured I’d lend a hand.”

“Be careful dad!”

“Always am.”

“And thanks for the tires.”

“Yeah.”

Our day then goes on as usual when we finally make it to out final period...Hallelujah!

“Prom committee is a chick thing, but I gotta cover it for the paper anyway, and they need a guy to help choose the music, so I need your playlist.” Eric rambles off to me about prom as he has been all day.

“Hey, listen, um, (Y/n), I was wondering, did you have a date to...” Mike appears out of nowhere, “What’s up, Arizona sisters? Huh? How you liking the rain, girls? Better get used to it, girls.”

Eric laughs sarcastically, “Yeah. Mike, hey, you’re real cute, man.” “Oh, I know...” “That, that was really awesome.” I notice Bella stopped and follow her gaze, only to find a certain Cullen returned to his seat. His glare though focused on Eric, softens when he notices us watching him.

“What did I say before you interrogate him?”

“He is at liberty to not tell me anything. And I shouldn’t let my curiosity get the better of me. Remembering, that sometimes, ‘ignorance is bliss’.” I nod, “That’s my girl.”

Before we take our seats though, Mr. Molina stops us, “Hey girls. Um (Y/n), I’m adding you to Mr. Cullen’s and your sisters table. I have noticed that neither Tyler nor Mike pay attention anymore with you there.” I mumble under my breath, “Yes!” “That’s not problem, Mr. Molina.”

We take our seats, me in the middle of Edward and Bella. “Hello.”

We both turn towards Edward, “I’m sorry, I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself last week. Um... I’m Edward Cullen. You’re Bella? And (Y/n)?”

“Um... Yes”

“We are, it’s nice to meet you Edward.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, (Y/n). My siblings and aunt have spoken highly of you.” I smile, “Well, I think very highly of them.”

“Onion root tip cells, that’s what’s on your slides right now. Okay? So, separate and label them into the phases of mitosis, and the first partners that get it right are gonna win...The Golden Onion.” Mr. Molina starts of the lesson.

Everyone starts making fun of the onion. I stare in disappointment, “That onion had so much going for it... it could’ve been a delicious Italian dish.” Bella and Edward chuckle at me, “Do you ever think of anything other than food, sis?” “Yes I do. I think of puppies and kittens.” This causes more laughter from my desk mates.

“Ladies first.” Bella takes the microscope, “You were gone.” “Yeah. Um, I was out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons.” She nods, “Uh, prophase.” “Do you mind if I, uh, look?” He looks at the slide, “It’s prophase.” “Like I said.”

An awkward pause ensues, “So are you both enjoying the rain?” I look at with amused disbelief, “You’re asking us about the weather?” He looks like a deer in headlights, “Yeah, I...I guess I am.” “Well, I don’t mind the weather...I get to wear my winter clothes!” I chuckle and work on the next slide to let the two lovebirds talk.

“Well, I don’t really like the rain. Any cold, wet thing, I don’t really...” She flinches as she describes the thing she hates more than anything.

Edward chuckles at her, causing her to look at him, “What?” “Nothing.” He looks at the slide I just checked, “It’s, uh, anaphase.” “You mind if I check?” “Sure.” I fight back a smile at their awkwardness...they really are perfect for each other.

“Anaphase...”

“Like I said. If you hate the cold and the rain so much, why’d you move to the wettest place in the continental U.S.?”

“Um...it’s complicated.” No it’s not Bells.

“I’m sure I can keep up.”

“Uh...Our mom remarried, and um...”

“So, you both don’t like the guy, or...”

“No, that’s not...Um...Phil’s really nice.”

The conversation seems to end when Eddy checks the next slide, “It’s metaphase. You want to check it?”

“I believe you.” The rest of the lesson happens in silence. Getting a jumpstart, I tell Bella I’ll meet her at the car and say bye to Ed, who gives me another hug.

As I walk to the car, I put my headphones in and wave to the Cullens as I pass them. All of them smiling brightly wave back. I look and see my sister walking with Edward when he starts to head to their car.

“So how did it go?” She blushes, “Shut up.” We giggle together when all of a sudden I hear tires screeching. I look over confused, but then realization hits me...THE CAR ACCIDENT! I chance a glance at the Cullens as the car heads right for Bella and I. They look on horrified, but I don’t think about that.

My main focus is to protect Bella, so I quickly push her down and shove her under the truck and before I can duck down I’m pushed down and feel and a cold arm around my waist. I look towards Bella who, stupidly, pokes her head out from under the car.

I look up to see the car start to spin toward us when I see a pale arm extend, stoppingthe car and pushing it away, creating a dent. I slowly follow the arm and make eye contact with Edward. As I do, I notice fear, concern and worry in his eyes. I stare confused until he lets go of me and hops over the back of the truck.

I look to Bella who looks to be in shock. She crawls out from under the truck as our classmates started their way over to us. I tune everyone out and look over at the Cullens, to see Emmett and Rosalie holding Jasper back from coming over here, all of them looking on in both worry and fury.

I continue to tune everyone out and hug my sister, “Are you alright?” “Yeah, you?” I nod and just hold her tighter. We then get into the ambulance despite our insistence that we’re ok.

Little did I know that this trip to the hospital would make me helpless.


	7. 𝕄𝕖𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 ℂ𝕒𝕣𝕝𝕚𝕤𝕝𝕖

We sit in the emergency room, Bella already got the all clear since I had pushed her under the truck. All we’re waiting on is for me to get cleared. Bella has not let go of my hand once, saying that she needs the reassurance that I’m still here.

The doors swing open as dad burst into the room, “(Y/n)! Bella! You two okay?” He turns to Tyler, “You and I are gonna talk. You all right?” “I’m fine, dad. Calm down. (Y/n) pushed me under the truck, but we’re still waiting on her to be cleared since she’s the one .”

“I’m sorry, (Y/n), Bella. I tried to stop.” I try to put Tyler at ease, “I know. It’s okay.” “No. It sure as hell is not okay.” “Dad, it wasn’t his fault.” Bella surprises me, “(Y/n)! We’re in the hospital, I thought you were going to be killed!” “Yeah. You could’ve been killed. You understand that?” “Yes. But I wasn’t, so...” Dad then turns back to Tyler, “You can kiss your license goodbye.”

Suddenly, the doors open again and I hear the most elegant voice I’ve ever heard in my life, “I heard the chief’s daughters were here.” Fighting my want to turn to face him, I look at Bella who has an awed expression on her face. She looks at me, smugly smirking. I look at her confused, and she just shakes her head.

Dad looks relieved, “Oh, Dr. Cullen.” “Charlie.” He then walks in front of me, though I keep my eyes down. “I’ve got this one, Jackie. (Y/n)...looks like you took quite a spill. How do you feel?” I notice him look to me, but for whatever reason, my nerves prevent me from looking at him. “I feel fine.”

I see him pull out a tiny light, “Look here.” I slowly lift my head and unintentionally make eye contact with Dr. Cullen. And in that instance, I freeze, unable to look away. I gasp, feeling a comforting warmth spread from my heart through my being, sending tingles all over. I see, too, that he looks shocked, but he quick regains his composure.

He then continues his examination, “You might experience some post-traumatic stress or disorientation, but your vitals look good. No signs of any head trauma. I think you’ll be just fine, (Y/n).” Chills go down my spine as he says my name, “Thank you, Dr. Cullen.” He smiles at me and gazed at me with an expression I’ve never seen before.

I look at Bella to see her fighting back a smile while looking back and forth between the Doctor and me. “I’m so sorry, (Y/n), Bella. I’m really...” Dad cuts Tyler off by pulling the curtain between us. I giggle at him and see Carlisle glaring a bit at Tyler, but his attention goes back to me as he heard my laugh.

“You know, it would’ve been a whole lot worse if Edward wasn’t there. He knocked her out of the way.” I look to Bella with a what-are-you-doing look. Dad looks to Carlisle, “Edward? Your boy?” Carlisle glances up from the clipboard. “Yeah, it was amazing. I mean, he got to her so fast. He was nowhere near us.” Trying to play it off I joke, “He should join the track team then, we’d win each match.” Carlisle chuckles, “Sounds like you were very lucky. Charlie.”

I watch as he leaves, a sense of longing for him builds up in me. I know he’s my favorite character in the movie, but this is... This is different. I look back to my sister and dad who each have their eyebrow raised, “What?” Dad gestures to the corner of my lips, “You’ve got a bit of drool right there...” “Dad!” “What? I know you prefer older guys.” “Still! Dad, I, oh my god! Let’s just go!” I hope down from the bed and Bella whispers, “Just so you know, he froze too when you made eye contact.” I look down trying to hide my blush and rush to the hall, with my two family members chuckling at me.

Carlisle’s POV

It’s been a very slow day today at the hospital, and I’m only half way through my shift when I hear my phone start to ring around the time the kids get out of school. Looking at the caller I.D., I see it’s my eccentric daughter, “Hey Alice, how was—“ “Carlisle! I didn’t see it it was a last minute thing!” Worry spike in me, “Alice! What’s wrong? What didn’t you see? Are you and your siblings all right?” “Carlisle we’re all fine...it’s mom...”

If my heart still beat, I know it would’ve stopped right then. “What do you mean? What happened?” She exhales, “Tyler Crowley hit a block of ice trying to swerve away from a car that was quickly backing out and he couldn’t control the van and went straight for mom and Bella.”

I try to remain calm, but not knowing how my mate was was making “The Lord”, my alter ego who’s exactly like Jasper’s alter ego, “Major,” try to break out. _‘Mate! What happened to our mate!?!?!’_ “What happened to her?!” “...She’s fine, she wasn’t hit but they’re coming to the hospital anyways...”

I notice her hesitation, “Alice, if she’s fine then why are they coming here?” “Because the reason that she’s okay is that Edward sped, at vampire speed, and protected her...but left a dent in the side of the van...”

I rub my head in frustration, “Did anyone see anything?” “No, the only ones that saw anything were us…and Bella… and mom.” I sigh in slight relief, “Okay, I’ll see them and see if we need to worry about anything.” “We’re pulling up to the hospital now. We’re all worried, especially Jasper and Edward. You know how much they love our mother already.” I nod, knowing that two of my sons are protective of her. “Ok, I’ll meet you guys up front.”

As I hang up the phone, a nurse comes into my office, “Dr. Cullen? Your children are here.” I nod to her getting out of my chair, “Thank you, nurse Lola. I’ll make my way to the front.” “Of course. Hey, um, if you’re not busy later, would you like to have dinner with me?” I stop in my tracks and respond irritated, “I’m sorry nurse Lola, but as I have told you numerous times, I am not interest in you. So, no, I won’t be having dinner with you.” I push past her, not waiting for her reply.

Before I go and see my kids, I stop by the emergency room to check on my mate’s wellbeing. As I get closer to the doors, I smell a heavenly scent of roses, with hints of chamomile, lavender, and honey. The scent makes my instincts go haywire, I know this is my mates scent as I have smelled hints of it around my house from her visits. But it has never been this pungent, and it only gets stronger. I stop for a moment outside the doors, knowing that when I enter, I will finally after many attempts meet my mate…though I never thought I’d be meeting her in the hospital.

I walk through the door, getting hit with a huge whiff of her scent, “I heard the chief’s daughters were here.” Charlie looks at me with relief, “Oh, Dr. Cullen.” “Charlie.” I walk in front of my mate, but I notice that she keeps her eyes down. “I’ve got this one, Jackie.” I tell the nurse, who hands me the clipboard, “(Y/n)…looks like you took quite a spill. How do you feel?” I look to her, her name flowing right off my tongue, but she still won’t look at me. I then hear the most alluring, soft, enticing voice, “I feel fine.”

I then take out my light to check her pupils, “Look here.” She ever so slowly lifts her head and we make eye contact. As my golden eyes meet her (e/c) ones, I freeze in shock, unable to look away. I gasp at a volume only vampires can hear, feeling a comforting warmth spread from my unbeating heart through my being, sending sparks trailing by body. I hear her heartbeat increase it’s rate exponentially. I knew my mate was beautiful, but this… It’s like she has vampiric beauty as a human, which only makes me wonder how she would look were she to change. As I feel The Lord try to break out again, I quick regain my composure. _‘Must claim what is ours! We must mark our mate!’_

I continue to examining her, “You might experience some post-traumatic stress or disorientation, but your vitals look good. No signs of any head trauma. I think you’ll be just fine, (Y/n).” (Y/n). Her name just rolls off my tongue. Chills go down my spine as she says, “Thank you, Dr. Cullen.” Oh how I wish I could always hear that melodious voice. I can’t help but smile at her and gazed upon her with love and affection.

The moment is ruined when I hear an irritating voice, “I’m so sorry, (Y/n), Bella. I’m really...” I glare strongly at him for even taking to her. ‘ _HOW DARE HE TALK TO HER! HE IS THE ONE WHO ALMOST KILLED MATE!’_ Charle cuts Tyler off by pulling the curtain, effectively shutting him up, and inadvertently stopping The Lord from his rampage. I then hear bell like giggles, drawing my attention back to (Y/n).

“You know, it would’ve been a whole lot worse if Edward wasn’t there. He knocked her out of the way.” I notice my mate look to her sister with a what-are-you-doing look. I turn my attention to the clipboard writing down my observations as Charlie looks to me, “Edward? Your boy?” I glance up from the clipboard. “Yeah, it was amazing. I mean, he got to her so fast. He was nowhere near us.” (Y/n) jokes, “He should join the track team then, we’d win each match.” I chuckle, “Sounds like you were very lucky. Charlie.” I nod to my mates father and take my leave.

As I walk away, longing to stay behind with (Y/n), I use my vampiric hearing, “What?” “You’ve got a bit of drool right there...” “Dad!” “What? I know you prefer older guys.” “Still! Dad, I, oh my god! Let’s just go!” I smile, joyous that my love finds me attractive. I then hear Bella whisper, “Just so you know, he froze too when you made eye contact.” I hear her heart rate speed up again and her footsteps rushing to the hall when Charlie and Bella laugh at her.

Normal POV

As dad leads Bella and I to the exit he says, “I gotta go sign some paperwork. You should, uh...*sighs* You both should probably call your mom.” Bella and I whip our heads to him, “Did you tell her?” He shrugs and we groan, “Oh, she’s probably just...freaking out. Bella, why don’t you go with dad? I’ll call mom and calm her down...like always.” She nods knowing that I’m the best at reassuring mom. Which is a relief to me so that she doesn’t have the encounter with Edward...she’s suspicious enough already. I’m sure she’ll figure it out eventually.

As I near the end of that hall, I hear Rosalie, right on time,”...fifteen kids that saw what happened.” “What was I supposed to do, then? Let mom and her die?” “If the human wasn’t there too I wouldn’t care how you saved mom, but she was there. This isn’t just about you. It’s about all of us and mom.” I come out from my hiding spot, and see, not just Dr. Cullen, Edward, and Rosalie, but also Jasper, Alice, and Emmett.

“I think we should take this in my office.” They all look over, some with irritation that fades to relief. Before I know it, I’m swept into a massive hug from Jasper, “Are you alright?” I hug him back, “I’m fine, I’m alright. No blood, no foul.” He tenses a bit at the mention of blood but I pay no attention to it. I’m soon enough hugged by all of them, each saying how much they were worried.

“It’s okay, I’m fine really. Thanks to you Edward.” He freezes, “Of course, I’m just happy that I was already on my way to talk to you.” I smile, “You and I both know that’s not true. I’m not going to question it though. I know when to leave well enough alone, especially when it allows me to still be alive. Though I don’t appreciate the notion of my being stupid.” They all stare at me in shock, “You’re not curious?” Rosie asks me, “Oh, no I am. But it’s none of my business so I won’t ask. Like I said, I know when to leave well enough alone.”

I then look at my phone, “Well I need to call my mom and tell her I’m okay...or else she’ll never stop calling. Bye guys, see you at school. Goodbye Dr. Cullen, it was nice to finally meet you.” He smiles, “It was a pleasure meeting you as well. I only hoped it would have been under better conditions.” I smile back at him, ignoring the eager smiles from the Cullen siblings who have backed up a bit.

I nod and turn to leave, but not without hearing something that shocks me to my very core, “So, Carlisle? What do you think of your mate?”


	8. 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕋𝕣𝕦𝕥𝕙 ℂ𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕤 𝕆𝕦𝕥

That night, it was hard to fall asleep. Emmett’s words kept bouncing around in my mind, ‘So, Carlisle? What do you think of your mate?’ Is that why I felt the warmth spread through my body when I first looked into his eyes? Well, that also explains why the other keep calling me mom. I thought that it was just a joke since I am always considered the “mom friend” of my friend groups. Heck even Bella calls me mom sometimes! How could I have not made some sort of connection between Esme being their aunt and sister, rather than their mom and wife?! Oh, my head hurts...I need sleep.

~ _Dream~_

_I’m laying down on my stomach on a bed while reading a book. I’m so engrossed in it I barely notice the presence of another. “Are you ever going to put that book down? You’ve read it through already...thrice.” I shrug, “It’s your fault for giving it to me.” The book is then taken out of my hands and I’m flipped over onto my back, hands pinned on each side of my head, “So the book is more important than your mate?” I nod and smirk, “Yes. The only time I can read is when the kids are out or if I’m alone.” “Well, you’re not alone anymore are you? Besides... I can think of something much more fun to do while the kids are gone.” The voice says smugly. I look at him feigning innocence, “What do you have in mind?” He lowers his head and slowly kisses my neck, “I think you know...” He bites my neck..._

_~Dream over~_

I jolt awake from my dream, my chest heaving as I try to calm down, when I notice...Carlisle? I look at him, “Dr. Cullen?” I then twist to turn my light on and when I look back, he was gone. I sit up shocked, this is the first night I’ve dreamt of Carlisle Cullen. I stop and roll my eyes, great I’m starting to sound like Bella and her monologues. And apparently I’ll be watched in my sleep by Carlisle.

I hear my door open and see Bella there, “Can I stay with you? I’m still trying to get over the accident.” I nod “Yeah, come on in.” She curls up in bed with me and I pull her close. I start to drift back to sleep when I feel my sleep shirt start to become damp and Bella shaking. I draw her even closer, “Bells? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Her sobs become more audible, and I don’t push her. I rub her back as I rock her back and forth. When she finally calms down, she says, “(Y/n), I was so so scared. I-I’ve never been so scared. I thought I was going to lose you! I thought I was going to lose my big sister!” She starts sobbing again, “Hey, hey, hey! I’m right here! I’m not going anywhere. I’ll never leave you, Bells.” “Promise?” “Promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We’re at school waiting for everyone to get ready to go to the greenhouse. I lean against the truck thinking about what’s happened in the week that followed my accident. Turns out my attempt at the hospital, to keep Bella from interrogating Edward, failed. She went looking for me and asked him how he got to me so fast…damn it. So for the past week I’ve had to listen to her rant and rave about how “rude” Edward was to her. I’ve also had to deal with more dreams involving Carlisle, and I’m seeing how long they’ll all wait to tell me I’m Carlisle’s mate. I’ve also had all of the Cullen’s minus Carlisle check up on me daily, mostly Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie.

I’m so lost in thought that I’m startled when Bella nudges me, “What?.” “The Cullens.” I look up and see them walking to the buses, they look in our direction and smile at me as I return it. As I finish waving at them, my view is obscured by a certain Newton boy, “Look at you, huh? You’re alive.” he says doing the cringeworthy imitation of Dr. Frankenstein. “I know, yeah. False alarm, I guess. I’m just happy I got Bells out of the way.” I look to her to find her smiling, only to then see her walk off to Angela and Jessica. ’ _Traitor!’_ I look back but focus on the Cullens and see Edward laughing hysterically. _‘Wonder what’s got Eddie boy so jovial.’_

“Yeah. Um… Now I wanted to ask you, you know, if, you know, it’s like a month away, but, uh…” I zone out the blonde’s words, ‘ _I really don’t want to be here. I’d rather be in bed reading my Jane Austen or Harry Potter collection, or at a crafts store buying more yarn.’_ I start to come back to reality when I see Eddie laughing even more hysterically than before. I smile fondly at him, “So, what do you think?” I turn back to Mike, “About what?” “Do you want to go? To prom?” My eyebrows raise, “Oh... I...” I hate Bella abandoning me, “Thank you for asking but I’m afraid I’m gonna have to say no.” He looks saddened, “Why? Why not?” “I’m not interested in going...with you...” Harsh? Yes. Can I be harsher? Oh, yeah, but I’m not going to. “You should ask Jessica, she’s been saying that she really wants to go with you.”

He nods disheartened as our teacher calls all the students over, “Yo, yo, yo. Hey, guys, come on. We gotta go. We gotta go. Green is what? Good. Let’s go. Guys, come on.” “No! Really?! I thought green meant ‘go’ Mr. Molina?” He sighs, “Ok, Miss Swan, can we go one day without the sarcasm?” “No.” I then walk onto the bus like the queen I am. I then make a beeline for Bella, “You left me! To be asked to prom by Mike!” She smirks, “I know.” I just roll my eyes and rest my head on her shoulder and sleep the whole way to the greenhouse.

Bella and I walk arm in arm listen to our teacher drone on, “Egg shells, carrot tops. Compost is cool. Now, stuff that in there, Eric.” “Yes, sir. Yes, sir.” “Very good, very good. Now, I’m gonna make a steaming cup of compost tea.” Tyler takes the cup, “This is recycling in its most basic form, guys.” Tyler and Eric take off, “Don’t drink it! It’s for the plants.” Mr. Molina scolds them. Bella and I aren’t too far behind and I notice Eddie just standing there. I look and see Bella staring at him, I then start to pull away smirking at her - but she grips my arm tighter, “Where do you think you’re going?” she whispers.“I’m doing the same thing you did to me...have fun with Eddie Boy.” I then snatch my arm back and make a break for it, only to stop and hug Edward. “Be nice.” I leave him be before he can respond.

I’m soon enough walking by (f/f)s, when a pair of ice cold arms wrap around my waist & two hands of the same temperature cover my sight. “Allie! Jas!” I can feel the pout coming from Alice, “How’d you know?” “I’m the “mom friend” of the group... I know my children! Now can I please have my sight back?” Three of us start laughing, “Sorry, ‘mom’!” Jasper says. “It’s ok, ‘son’!”

As we walk to the bus, I ask, “Hey, what was Eddie Boy laughing so hard at earlier?” Alice speaks up, “He was laughing at something Emmett was doing this morning at breakfast.” “Hmm. I’m not going to question it as I don’t want to know.” They chuckle and we walk towards the bus where we come upon Edward and Bella. “What, you think I regret saving (Y/n)?!” Edward practically growls out, “I can see that you do. Because if you didn’t save her I wouldn’t be asking you how you did it.” He glares at her, “You don’t know anything.”

Alice decides to intervene, “Hi. Um, are you gonna be riding with us?” “No, our bus is full.” Bella rolls her eyes and storms off as I look to him, “Edward, be nice to her!” He looks to me guiltily, “Sorry, mom. I just-“ I hug him tightly, “I know, I know. Her curiosity has always been a fault of hers. But you have to be kinder to her.” He squeezed me tighter, burying his face into my neck.

I let go and say, “Well, I’ll see you all later. I’ve gotta go with Bells.” They nod, and I get to the bus. I sit next to Bells who looks irritated, “Whenever you’re ready, I’m here to talk.” She nods then puts her earbuds in. As we pull away from the greenhouse, I get a text from Esme.

Esme

Hey, (N/n), what are you doing later?

Hey Esme! I'm doing absolutely nothing. What's up?

Well, we were hoping that you could come to the house after school today.

We have something that we'd like for you to know...

Is everyone alright?!

Yes! Everyone is fine!😊

Ok, good! I'll see you all later.

Ok! We're all excited to have you over.

Especially Carlisle...

Huh? Why would he be "Especially excited" about me coming over?

Esme?

Esme.

Esme! I know you saw that message!

Esme’s POV

I smirk at her messages and leave them unanswered. I walk into the kitchen and look through the cookbook I bought for when (Y/n) comes over. I love cooking for my soon to be sister...provided Carlisle summons all the courage he requires to tell her they’re mates. As I’m flipping through the book, my brother comes home from his shift. “Hello Esme. How are you?” “Hello brother. How was the hospital?” He sighs, “Slow. But I suppose that’s good.” I smile and nod at him, turning my attention back to the book.

“Esme? Why are you looking through a cookbook.” I give off an innocent air, “Well, I invited (Y/n) over so that we could tell her we’re vampires. We’ve already had our family meeting to decide whether we would tell her and everyone said yes, even Rosalie. But you were so indecisive about when was good for you. So since you just got home, and Alice foresees you not going to the hospital, I figured I’d invite her over today after her and the kids are dismissed from school.”

Carlisle speeds over, “What?! Esme! I was waiting-“ “No, you were stalling. There have been plenty of opportunities for you to have invited her over to tell her the truth over the past week, but you are just delaying the inevitable. Would you rather her find out from us? Or on her own? Either way she’ll ask for an explanation and you’re the one that should explain it. Besides, you deserve this. You deserve to be with your mate who will make you happy. She’s coming over and that’s final.”

He sighs defeatedly, “Fine. But what if she never wants anything to do with the family afterwards? What if she doesn’t want to be a mother to the kids? What if-“ “Carlisle! Calm down. You’ll only know if you tell her.”

(Y/n) POV

I’m riding with the Cullen siblings to their house. Although, there’s 6 of us in Edward’s Volvo, resulting in me sitting on Eddie’s lap while Rosie drives. As she speeds on the road, I rest my head in the crook of Edward’s neck and rest a bit. “Tired mama bear?” Emmett teases. I reply, “Yes Emmy bear, I’ve not had the best sleep lately. I keep feeling like I’m being watched.” I hear snickers and feel Eddie’s chest rumble like he’s laughing.

We finally get to their house and as we enter, I’m assaulted by the enticing smell of (f/f). I immediately dart upstairs, leaving my friends to laugh at me. I enter the kitchen and find Esme finish plating my food, “Oh, Esme! You know me so well...” She giggles and hugs me, “Of course I do!” I go to ask her what she meant in her text earlier when Carlisle enters the kitchen. He stops seeing me, “Hello Dr. Cullen, how are you doing?” “I’m doing fine, thank you. And please, call me Carlisle.” I smile at him, “Ok, Carlisle.” He smiles back, when Alice comes in, “Come on, it’s time!” She then drags me out of the kitchen, “Wait! My food!” Esme calls out, “I got it!”

I’m then seated next to Esme as the rest of the family take their places around the living area. Everyone looks to Carlisle, who takes a deep breath, “As you know, we asked you here because we have something to tell you. And if does have to do with how Edward saved you in the accident.” He pauses allowing me to respond, “I hope you’re not telling me because you want to satisfy my curiosity. I’m perfectly fine with not knowing. It’s your and your families secret.” He shakes his head, “No, we-we want to tell you. We genuinely want you to know our secret.” I look around the room to see everyone nod, “Ok, then.” He looks around the room, before settling on me, “We’re not human. I’m sure you gathered that much from Edward causing a dent in Bella’s truck. What we are, you cannot tell another person, not even Bella.” I nod, “Of course.” “(Y/n)... We’re vampires.”


	9. 𝔸 𝕃𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕊𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕪 𝕠𝕗 𝕄𝕪 𝕆𝕨𝕟

I sit there, calmly, slowly nodding my head wondering how I’m going to go about this without them knowing I already know, “What?” They all look nervous, “We’re vampires, (Y/n). But we’re not going to hurt you!” Rosalie says a bit panicked. I look to her, “N-no, I-I’m just shocked. I didn’t, I don’t know how to process this. I mean, vampires are myths...were myths.” They relax a bit, “I’m sure you have questions, and we’re more than willing to answer them.” Jasper states. I nod, “I do have a few: why are your eyes golden? I thought vampires had red eyes?”

Edward says, “That’s because we don’t drink from humans. We drink animal blood. It’s like tofu, it’s keeps us strong but we’re never truly satisfied.” Emmett speaks up, “Yup! We’re vegetarian vampires.” _“That’s ironic...they call themselves vegetarian, yet they drink from animals.’_ Eddie starts laughing, I turn to him, “What’s so funny?” “The fact that you just thought that while we drink animal blood, we call ourselves vegetarian.”

I nod, “Oh, yeah.” I chuckle, then take on a false confused look, “Wait...how...how did you know I thought that?” He smirks, as Esme speaks up, “Well, certain vampires can acquire gifts, or powers, in addition to the regular vampiric senses. For instance: Edward can hear thoughts, Alice can see the subjective future, Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions, Emmett has immense strength, Rosalie has enhanced beauty, Carlisle has extreme self control, and I have enhanced compassion.”

“Ok, so what are ‘regular vampiric senses’?” Jasper answers, “Well we have immortality - which means we can’t be killed by ways that humans can be. Our senses of sight, sound, smell, and touch are enhanced exponentially. We also have enhanced speed, to the point where we’re just about invisible to the human eye. And our skin is hard marble-like, rendering us bulletproof.”

“Ok, that’s actually...really cool.” They all then relax immensely, “So, you’re not scared of us?” I look at them incredulously, “No, are you kidding? Why would you ask that?” “Well, we’re monsters and we don’t want you to be scared or uncomfortable with us.” Alice says sheepishly. I look at them all sternly, “Why would you call yourselves monsters? I don’t believe that one bit.” “We drink blood-“ “Animal blood, you willingly choose to drink animal blood. Which tells me you don’t want to harm them, and a true monster wouldn’t care.”

They smile relieved at my words when Alice speaks up, “Oh, there’s another thing about being vampires that you should know...” I look to her curiously, “What’s that Allie?” She beams with her eccentric smile and turns to Carlisle, actually everyone turns to Carlisle with huge grins on their face. He sighs, “Would it be alright if we spoke in my office (Y/n)?” I look at him, “Yeah, sure.” He then gets up and leads me upstairs to his office. We walk in and I’m impressed at the set up.

“Nice office.” “Thank you.” He then closes the door, probably wanting to have a sense of privacy...even though everyone will hear what we say. “So? What else about vampires are you going to tell me?” He paused, gathering his thoughts, “Do you believe in soulmates?” I stare for a bit, “Um, I guess. I mean I think it’s possible, but I am not one to put all of my hope in such a concept. While I welcome the idea, I don’t believe such a thing exists for me.” I look away to observe the bookshelf as he leans against desk. “Well, for vampires, we do have something of the sort, mates. The ones we are are mated to make our immortal existence much more bearable, because we aren’t alone as we are compatible and are connected emotionally. That one person becomes the center of their universe; and should one mate be killed, you must destroy the other as well. Because the vengeance and rage that vampire will feel will result in utter destruction.”

I stand there, eyebrows raised, “Oh, wow. That’s...very deep.” He nods, “Yes. And vampires are not only protective of their mates, but possessive as well. Especially male vampires; they’re the most protective, possessive, and aggressive...particularly when someone threatens the female or tries to make a move on them. Though the intensity worsens depending on the type of mate bond a pair has.” I furrow my brows confused, “There’s different types of mate bonds?”

He nods, “There’s three, two which are essentially the same, the only difference is the strength is stronger with one than the other. But the third...it’s a rarity...in all existence, it’s only known that two pairs to have that bond. The regular mate bond, which is everything I just described to you, then there’s the true mate bond, where everything is amplified exponentially.”

“And the third?”

He takes a deep breath, “The Soulmate bond. It’s the strongest, most powerful bond. With this bond, the mated pair can’t be separated for an extended period. Because if they are…they’ll both suffer; the female suffering the most. She will be in a depressed, coma-like shell. This is so because they’re bonded, not just in compatibility and emotions, but in mind and soul. If one is suffering, distressed, worried, or in danger, the other will feel it. Also, without their other half, their mental state will regress until they’re in a state of crazed madness.”

I sit on the sofa in his office processing what her just told me. “That makes sense...” He studies me, “You have a question?” I hesitate, “Why-why are you telling me this?” He slowly walks towards me, siting beside me on the couch, causing my heart to race. He gently caresses my cheek with his cold, marble like hand, his touch sending sparks and warmth through me. “Because, (Y/n)...you are my mate.”

I look at him in his golden honey eyes, looking for any sign of him joking. When I find nothing but sincerity, I smile warmly at him, “I don’t think I could’ve been gifted with a better soulmate.” He laughs in relief and disbelief, “You…you accept me as your mate?” I continue to smile warmly, “Yes, I do. I may not know a lot about your personally, but from what your family have told me about you, I only want to get to know you better.” Plus, I’ve been in love with you as you were my favorite Twilight character. He smiles at me, “I’ll tell you anything you want to know. I’ve got enough time.” I laugh at him, “Yes, yes you do. I do have one more question though.” He grabs my hands into his, “Yes?” “Which of the three mate bonds do we possess?”

He smiles, “We have the Soulmate Bond.“

***CRASH*** ****

Carlisle is immediately in front of me crouched in a protective stance as I look to see everyone, including Esme, on the floor. They all look apologetic and sheepish, “Sorry, we just...um well one of us got a little to restless.” They all turn to Emmett, “Why am I not surprised.” He grins shyly, “Sorry. Carry on you two.” They then scramble out of the room as Carlisle relaxes his posture. He turns to me concerned, “Are you okay?” “Yeah I’m fine, don’t worry. They just spooked me a bit.” I chuckle to ease his worry. He then draws me into a hug that I melt into. I can’t help but feel safe and content in his embrace.

As he let go, I stand up and extend my hand to him, “Come on. I need to ask everyone something.” He grasps my hand and we walk downstairs where everyone is located. As I see I have their attention, I ask, “How-how do you guys feel about me being Carlisle’s mate?” They all break into smiles, each expressing their approval and excitement. I chuckle at them when Jasper steps up, “We actually were wondering something...” I look at him questionably, “What is it Jas?” He shifts nervously, “Well, given that your our adoptive fathers mate...we wanted to know if we could call you ‘Mom’. We know that we call you that now but...we want to know if we can call you that in the full meaning of the word. Would you be our real mother?”

I start sobbing in happiness, “Yes! Yes, of course! I’d love to be your mother!” I am then attacked in a group hug, “We love you mom!” they all say together. “I love you guys too!” Carlisle and Esme then join our hug, Carlisle hugging me from behind, putting his face in the crook of my neck. As we all stay there, I can’t help but be thankful that I was reborn here...here I’m a sister, a mother, and a mate.

Here... I belong.


	10. 𝕃𝕒 ℙ𝕦𝕤𝕙 𝔹𝕖𝕒𝕔𝕙

Soon enough, it’s dark and I realize I need to get home. “Well, guys, I’d love to stay longer but I need to go home.” They instantly protest, “No! Come on mom, stay the night. You could borrow my clothes!” I smile at Alice, “I appreciate that honey, but I need to get home, it’s 11:30. Another time, okay?” She nods and then everyone gives me a hug, “See you kids tomorrow at school.” “I’ll give you a ride home.” “Thank you, Carlisle.” He smiles and we make our way out to his car.

I go to open the door when he is instantly at my side opening it for me. I look up to him smirking, “Ooh! I got me a gentleman. Chivalry isn’t dead after all.” He rolls his eyes playfully, “I’m from a different era. I’m nothing if not chivalrous.” I get into the car, trying to keep my smile from getting too big. As soon as he closes the door, he’s in his seat, startling me. “Ok, I’ve gotta get used to the vampire speed.” He chuckles and starts the car up.

As we drive I mess with the radio trying to find a song I like. As I start getting frustrated, Carlisle mentions he has Bluetooth...I playfully glare at him, asking why he didn’t mention it before. I connect my phone and find a song I love dearly: “All I Ask Of You” by Josh Groban and Kelly Clarkson.

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

I close my eyes and hum the time as I hear Groban’s voice fill the car. I then feel Carlisle’s hand intertwining our fingers, when he starts singing along with Josh,

“ **Let me be your freedom**

**Let daylight dry your tears**

**I'm here, with you, beside you**

**To guard you and to guide you** ”

I snap out of my awe at his enchanting, angelic voice and sing Kelly’s part,

“ _Say you'll love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summer time_

_Say you need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you”_

“ **Let me be your shelter**

**Let me be your light**

**You're safe, no one will find you**

**Your fears are far behind you** ”

“ _All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you, always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me_ ”

“ **Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**

**Let me lead you from your solitude**

**Say you want me with you here, beside you**

**Anywhere you go, let me go too**

**That's all I ask of you** ”

“ _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_ ”

“ ** _Share each day with me, each night, each morning_** ”

“ _Say you love me_ ”

“ **You know I do** ”

“ ** _Love me, that's all I ask of you_**

**_Anywhere you go, let me go too_ **

**_Love me, that's all I ask of you_** ”

I stare at Carlisle in awe, “I, I never thought anyone could sing that better than Josh Groban. I’ve just been proven wrong.” He chuckles, “You’ve a melodious voice yourself.” I snort, “No, I don’t. I sound like a dying goat.” “No, you don’t. You have an amazing voice.” I smile at him, “If you say so.” He looks at me smugly, “I know so.” I stick my tongue out at him causing him to laugh.

We finally pull up to my house and I turn to Carlisle, “Thank you for driving me home... and singing with me.” He smiles, “Of course, anytime. And thank you for accepting me as I am.” I smile, “Of course, I love your family. What you all are doesn’t change that.” He smirks, “I think you meant ‘our family’.” I tease him, “Oh, yes. How could I forget? I’m a mother now. And don’t worry, I’m not going to let Bella know. Lord knows she’s curious enough already.” He laughs, “Thank you. Have a nice night, Love.” He kisses my hand and I blush, “Good night, Carlisle.” I take a slight risk and kiss his cheek before getting out of the car and walking into the house, waving at him as he drives off.

I close the door and lean against it, sighing dreamily. I walk into the kitchen and jump when I hear dad, “Hey, (N/n).” I place my hand on my chest, “Oh my god! Dad, don’t do that to me.” I laugh out. He chuckles, “So, it’s pretty late. Where were you?” I look at him, “I was at the Cullens. Esme invited me over and we lost track of time. Alice and Rosalie tried to get me to stay the night but I told them another time.” He nods, “You’ve been pretty close with them recently. I’m glad you’ve made friends with them.” I smile grabbing a bottle of water, “Me too.”

I go to take a sip when he then says, “So, when are you and Carlisle tying the knot?” I start to choke on my water and cough, turning to dad with an incredulous look on my face, “What are you on about?” He looks at me, “Seriously? I saw him drop you off and you kissing his cheek.” I look to him nervously, “I-I just-“ “(Y/n), it’s okay, I’m not mad.” I look at him in relief, “You’re not?” He shakes his head, “No. You’re 18, in your last year of high school, and I know that you prefer men his age. He’s also respectable and mature, which makes me feel comfortable with this.”

I chuckle at him, “That’s great that you feel that way, but we still have a ways to go. I mean, we’re not even officially together dad.” He looks at me knowingly, “Soon enough.” I playfully shove him, “Shut up. Well I’m exhausted. I’m gonna go to sleep.” “Ok, night kiddo.” “Night dad.” I make my way to my room, stopping to check on Bella. I see her fast asleep with her homework spread around her. I put her books on the desk and tuck her in like I did when we were kids. I kiss her in the forehead and enter my room...only to shriek when I see a certain blonde on my bed.

“(Y/n)?! You okay?” I quickly rush to the stairs where I find dad getting ready to come up with his gun. “Dad! Don’t worry! I just thought I saw a spider! Sorry I frightened you.” He sighs, “I’d scold you for scaring me that way but I know how bad your arachnophobia is.” I then go back and check to make sure I didn’t wake Bells. Once I see she’s fine, I walk back and glare at my vampire as I close the door. “Thank you for giving me a heart attack.”

He laughs, “Sorry, Love. I didn’t think you’d be that scared.” I roll my eyes and a question pops into my head, “How’d you even get in here?” He freezes, “Um... the window...” I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow, “Do you do that often?” “Would you be upset if I said, ‘every night’?” My eyes widen, “You do that every night?! So that’s why I always feel like I’m being watched in my sleep...” He stands up, “I’m sorry if that bothers you that I did that.” I shake my head, “No, it doesn’t bother me...know that I know. But I’m really tired, so I’m going to bed.” “Okay, I’ll get going then.” I look at him, “Why?” “Well I just thought you wouldn’t want me to stay.” I stare at with a deadpan expression, “What gave you that idea?” He pauses, “I…don’t know.”

I gather my pajamas and head to the bathroom as he sits back on my bed and makes himself comfortable. After I’ve taken a shower, I come back to find him laying down with his eyes closed. I then crawl onto my bed and lay beside him, admiring his angelic face. I feel myself growing more exhausted so I get under the covers and curl up next Carlisle who wrapped his arms around me. While cold, his touch send my heart aflame, warming my entire being, “Goodnight Carlisle.” “Goodnight, my love.”

~~~

I wake up the next morning finding myself alone in my room, the only sign of him being here is the note left on my night stand.

‘ℳ𝓎 ℒℴ𝓋ℯ,

ℐ'𝓂 𝓈ℴ𝓇𝓇𝓎 𝒻ℴ𝓇 𝓃ℴ𝓉 𝒷ℯ𝒾𝓃ℊ 𝓉𝒽ℯ𝓇ℯ 𝓌𝒽ℯ𝓃 𝓎ℴ𝓊 𝓌𝒶𝓀ℯ 𝓊𝓅. ℐ 𝒽𝒶𝒹 𝓉ℴ 𝓁ℯ𝒶𝓋ℯ 𝓉ℴ ℊℯ𝓉 𝓇ℯ𝒶𝒹𝓎 𝒻ℴ𝓇 𝓌ℴ𝓇𝓀. ℐ'𝓁𝓁 𝓈ℯℯ 𝓎ℴ𝓊 𝓈ℴℴ𝓃!

ℒℴ𝓋ℯ,

𝒞𝒶𝓇𝓁𝒾𝓈𝓁ℯ'

(A/n: In case the script is unreadable, the note is at the end of the chapter.)

I smile at his elegant handwriting, jumping out of bed giggling. I then stop short, since when do I giggle? Laugh? Yes. Giggle? Rare! I shrug it off and finish getting ready for school then make my way downstairs to make breakfast for Bella and I. I make pancake dippers with bacon in them so we can eat on our way to school. I look at the time and see it about time to go, then I hear Bella rushing downstairs. “Don’t run! I don’t want to take a trip to the hospital…again.” “Sorry! I woke up late and I don’t even have enough time to eat.” “Solved dear sister of mine! I made pancake dippers so we can eat in the car.” She sighs relieved, “You’re a lifesaver!”

We rush out to Bella’s truck and make our way to the school. Once we get there, we dart out of the car and quickly hug each other before running to our first class. Once I make it to History, I see that the teacher is not even here yet. I huff out of frustration and go sit down in my seat between my twins. I then proceed to plop my head on the desk and hear them chuckle, “You okay there, Mama?” I look to Jasper, “I ran her from the parking lot…to find that the teacher isn’t even here yet. I’m very frustrated.” He chuckles, “I know I can sense it.” I stick my tongue out at him and he does it back. “You’re sitting with us for lunch today right, Mom?” “Of course, Rosie.” She smiles and we then hear the teacher walk in…only to see that it’s a substitute. “Ok, kids. Since I’m your substitute for the next four school days, I want you guys to have fun. So while today, we’ll read about Alexander Hamilton. But for the rest of the time I’m with you, we’ll watch Hamilton: An American Musical divided up into the remaining three days.”

The class cheers at that while the Hale’s look confused. They look to me, “Hamilton?” I look at them horrified, “You don’t know this?” They shake their heads, “Ok, first thing to do as your mother: make you watch Hamilton. We’ll do that after school because it’s about 3 hours long.” They nod, “Ok, we can watch at our house, because I don’t think anyone in our family has seen it.” I blank at that and hit my head on the table.

After that, the day seems to fly by and it’s already lunch. As I eat mine, I notice Edward staring at Bella, ‘ _Hey Eddie, you alright?’_ He glances at me and shakes his head, _‘I’m sorry sweetie.’_ I give him a sympathetic look. I then see Bella look over before making her way to her friends. “So, Mama Bear, Rose and Jasper said you’re coming over after school?” I nod, “Yes, we’re going to watch Hamilton.” He looks at me skeptical, “You expect me to sit through a musical about…history?” I look at him sternly, “Yes.” I sighs in defeat, “You know, for someone so short you can be frightening.” I smirk, “Thank you.”

I turn and then see Edward talking to Bella by the salad bar, “When did he get over there?” Rose glares in his direction, “When Emmett started talking…” I look to her, “Rosie, why do you have a distaste for my sister?” “Because she’s nosy! She doesn’t know when to stop searching for answers!” I nod to her, “Ok, I do admit that her curiosity is a flaw of hers. But that aside, I would like for you to at least come to an understanding that she is my sister along with your brother’s mate.” “But she’s human!” “So am I.” She pauses at that, “You’re different!”

I look at her when Edward comes back, “Mom, can I ask you a favor?” “Sure sweetie, what is it?” “I need you to go to La Push beach with Bella.” “That’s on the Quileute Rez isn’t it?” He nods, “Yes.” “Why can’t you go?” They all look at each other, “We’re not allowed there. For reasons being what we are.” I nod, “Ok. But why do I need to go with her.” He winces, “I just want you to make sure she’s safe.” I nod, feigning confusion, “Alright. I’ll go.” He exhales, hugging me, “Thanks mom.” “Anytime.”

~~

The next day we’re at the beach, me bundled up and sitting in-between Bella and Angela. Eric says, “I don’t know if it’s worth it anymore.” “We drove all the way out here. I’m at least paddling out.” Jessica responds. “She’s right.” “You guys are babies.” I tune them out and listen to Angela, “So, I keep thinking that Eric’s gonna ask me to the prom, and then he just doesn’t.” Bella speaks up, “You should ask him. Take control. You’re a strong, independent woman.” “I am?” I speak up, “Yes. And if he doesn’t see how amazing you are then it’s his loss. I’ll just take you to the prom myself, too!” She chuckles and pulls me into a hug, “Thanks, (Y/n)!” “No problem, girl.”

Jessica then comes up, practically pushes me out of the way, “Hey, will you do me up?” “Yeah.” Angela looks at me with an “I’m sorry she pushed you” expression. I shake my head letting her know I don’t care. If I don’t let Jessica get to me, I won’t be giving her the satisfaction of getting a reaction from me. “Bella! (Y/n)!” We look up and see Jake with two other teens, “Hi, Jacob.” “Jakey!” I hug him as Bella introduces him to our group, “Guys, this is Jacob.” “Hey, guys. How you doing?” “Hi.” Angela and Jessica say, the latter looking a bit green with jealously that Bella and I know him, because all she could talk about on the way here was how hot the guys here were.

“What are you, like, stalking us?” He scoffs, “You’re/We’re on my/his rez, remember?” We ask in sync. “Are you two surfing?” Bella scoffs, “Definitely not.” He turns to me, “The water’s too cold for me. I don’t have a wetsuit yet, so it’s a no for me.” We offer him some Twizzlers, “Oh, thanks.” “You guys should keep Bella company. Um, her date bailed.” I glare at Jessica as Eric and Mike’s head snap to us, “What date?” Eric asks. “She invited Edward.” “To be polite, that’s it.” Angela defends her, “I think it’s nice she invited him. Nobody ever does.” I smile at her when I hear Mike say, “Yeah, ‘cause Cullen’s a freak.” I tense up hearing him talk about my son like that. I clench my fists when I hear one of Jake’s friends say, “You got that right.” “You guys know him?” Bella asks. “The Cullens don’t come here.” I speak up, my maternal instincts flaring, “So you don’t know them? Which means you have no right calling them freaks.” I turn to Mike, “Same as you. I mean have you ever talked to them?” “Well no, but-“ “Then you don’t know what they’re really like. I do, and they close friends of mine so I’m quite pissed at you for saying that.”

I get up and start walking away towards the beach before I say anymore. I hear hurried footsteps coming towards me and turn to see Angela running towards me, “Hey, are you okay?” I sigh, “Yeah, I’m fine. I just get very protective of people who I consider my friends.” She chuckles, “I can see that. You should’ve stayed to see their faces when you left though. They looked like dogs with tail between their legs.” I laugh at the irony of that comparison. I then feel my phone buzz and I pull out my phone as we keep walking together.

Carlisle😍

Hey love, how are you?

I'm okay. How are you?

Better now that I'm texting you.😉

Hahaha! That was sooo cheesy! 🤣🤣🤣

I'm glad I amuse you...😒

What are you doing?

Walking along La Push Beach on the Rez. What about you?

La Push Beach?!

What are you doing there?!

Calm down! I'm here with Bella and her friends

Why didn't you ask me if you could go there?

You did not just say that...

I didn't realize I needed "permission" to go places

I'm sorry I shouldn’t have said that.

_Carlisle_ 😍 _is calling…_

I put it in my pocket and let it ring. “Aren’t you going to answer that?” “No, I’m not in the mood to talk to that person.” Angela nods in understanding and we continue to walk along the beach. We start to walk back when we see Jake and Bella talking. I realize that he’s telling her the story and that is what sets her in motion to find out what the Cullens are. At least with me here I can buy them some time…hopefully.

A/N: Here is the note for those who can’t read the font.

‘My Love,

I’m sorry for not being there when you wake up. I had to leave to get ready for work. I’ll see you soon!’

Love,

Carlisle’


	11. 𝕊𝕙𝕖 𝕂𝕟𝕠𝕨𝕤

We get home from the beach and each go to our respected rooms. I then check my phone to see 82 notifications.

_Carlisle_ 😍

_25 iMessages_

_25 Missed Calls_

_Carlisle_ 😍

_25 Voicemails_

_Carlisle_ 😍

_Rosie_ 🌹

_Mom, please answer dad. He’s going crazy...and it’s getting annoying._

_Eddie Boy_ 🎹

_Carlisle’s thoughts are very pessimistic and are depressing me...please for the love of god answer him, Mother!_

_Allie Cat_ 🛍

_You’re going to answer him sooner rather than later. He’ll be in your room once you’re done reading these, mom._

_My Lil’ Cowboy_ 🤠 🐴

_Mama, he’s distressed. Please forgive him for what ever he did!_

_Emmy Bear_ 🐻 💪

_Mama bear, are you coming over to watch the game Sunday?_

_Oh, and what did dad do?_

_Esme_ 🧑🍳

_(N/n), Carlisle’s borderline panicking. Please don’t be too upset with him._

I huff and feel a cool breeze, “Yes?” I’m then encased in his cold, muscular arms. “Why didn’t you answer me?! I called you and left you messages, I texted you, but you weren’t answering! I was so worried, I thought something happened to you!” I scoffed at him and freed myself from his grip, “Well...I wasn’t going to answer you because 1.) I wasn’t in a good mood anymore and I probably would’ve said something that I would later regret; so I had to cool down. 2.) I was with Angela and I didn’t want her to worry about anything.” He sighs, “I wanted to apologize. I was way out of line to say that to you, I was worried and The Lord was getting angry-“ “Wait-wait-wait a minute. ‘The Lord’? Who’s ‘The Lord’?”

I stare at him in confusion as he realizes what he said, “Oh...ummm...uh...” “Carlisle...” Knowing he can’t get out of this, he sits down on my bed, gesturing for me to sit down next to him. I comply as he explains, “‘The Lord’ is my alter ego. When I was with the Volturi from 1700-1720, I had found out that when a vampire acted two different ways as a human, they can develop an alter ego. When I was with my father when he was planning his raids and mobs to eradicate our town of the supernatural, I would act like him. I would make it seem as though I agreed with him, was tough and borderline savage as he was.”

He pauses as he remembers his human life, and I take his hand in mine to comfort him. “But that’s not how I really was, or am. I try to be considerate, peaceful, and I hate killing. Whether it’s humans or any other creature. But I didn’t know I had an alter ego until I left the Volturi and came to America. During my first month here, I was walking through the town and I heard a man assaulting a woman. I remember hearing another voice in my head saying, ‘ _Protect! Eliminate the assaulter!’_ It was then like I had no control over anything I was doing. Next thing I knew, I came to see that I was standing over the man...he was dead. The one thing I’m grateful for is there was not blood spilt, meaning my alter ego hadn’t drank the mans blood.

Over time, I learned to control that side of me, even when he’s out, I can communicate with him and see what he sees. He remains dormant a majority of the time, but ever since I found out about you, he’s been more active. He’s very protective of you...even more than me, to the point where today I had to use all of strength to keep him from taking over so that he could find you. As our mate, you’re bound to us as we’re bound to you.”

I sit there in shock at what I just learned about him. Despite my shock, I ask him, “Can I meet him?” This time, he’s looking at me in shock, “What? You want to meet him?” I shrug, “Well, yeah. He’s another part of you, and I want to know every aspect of you.” He still looks wary, “I don’t know. He can be very aggressive-“ “I don’t care.” We have a stare off until he relents, “Fine. But only for a little while. He can be unpredictable and I don’t want anything to happen to you.” I caress his cheek, “I trust you...both of you.” He then closes his eyes and I see his posture become straighter, his jaw clenches, and his fists tighten. After a second, he then relaxes and opens his eyes.

But instead of my Carlisle’s golden eyes, I stare into The Lord’s onyx eyes, as they are just as hypnotic as his gold ones. His lips turn into a confident smirk, and he speaks up, “Well, well, well, what a gorgeous woman you are...” My jaw drops at his voice; it’s deeper, rougher, and if possible, more sultry. “What’s the matter love? Cat got your tongue?” He takes his hand and closes my mouth while the other free hand is wrapped around my waist, pulling flushed up against him. My breathing increases as his hands rest on my hips, keeping me in place. “H-h-hello My Lord.” “Oh, tch, none of that ‘My Lord’ stuff...not now anyway.” He raises his eyebrow suggestively and winks, I then feel a heat rise from my neck to my cheeks.

“I’m so glad Carlisle finally let me meet you. I’ve been watching you through his eyes and don’t think we could’ve been blessed with a more wonderful woman as a mate.” He dips his head down to my neck, inhaling my scent through a deep breath, his cold yet soft lips brushing against my skin. The action causing my heart to skip, my eyes flutter, and my whole body shivers. He chuckles as he slowly pulls away, “I’m glad I have this affect on you. Sadly though, I must let Carlisle back in control again. He said I could only have you for a few moments. _Au revoir, mon amour!_ ”

I watch in awe as his eyes turn back to their golden state, concern swirling in them, “Are you okay? He wasn’t too rough was he?” He check me for any injuries, I roll my eyes and grab his hands, “I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me. But I thought you said that you can ‘see what he sees’?” He looks at me sheepishly, “Well, yes but only if I choose to. And if you can trust me, then I need to be able to trust him not to harm you.” I smile at him, “Thank you. And I’m sorry I made you worry when I was at the beach.” He shakes his head, “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that you needed to ask for my permission to go places...even if I don’t like where your going.” I nod, “Thank you.” “But will you let me know when you leave the general area of Forks?” I playfully roll my eyes, “We’ll see.”

The next day we’re sitting outside for lunch due to it being a sunny day. I’m laying on my jacket on the ground tanning as much as I can, since I, thankfully, hold my tan better than Bella does. As I lay there I hear Jessica speak up, “He’s not here.” I squint my eyes open to adjust to the sudden sun in my eyes, “What are you on about?” “Bella was looking around for Edward. Whenever the weather’s nice, the Cullens disappear.” “What, do they just ditch?” Not wanting to hear Jessica blabber on anymore I tell her, “No, they go hiking or camping, depending on how long it’s sunny. They love to explore nature.” Jessica glares at me with jealousy, “And how do you know that?” I glare at with such ferocity she scoots back, “Because I actually _talk_ to them and am _friends_ with them. And Rosie texted me that they were going hiking.”

Truly, they’re just hanging at the house and Rosie tried to get me to ditch and come to the house. But I need to look after Bella, as I’m not about to have her be assaulted by those douches in Port Angeles. With a tone of disgust and disbelief, Jessica asks, “Why would she text _you_?” I answer nonchalantly, “Because I’m not a gossiping, backstabbing bitch who talk about them behind their backs...and she’s my best friend.” She huffs offended, but I don’t care. _She’s dreadful. Honestly, why is Bella even acquainted with her? Can’t Bells see that Jessica’s even jealous because Eddie has taken an interest in her?_

_Eddie Boy_ 🎹

_Thanks mom..._

_No problem!_ 😂

_Hey wait! How did you know what I thought?! Edward Cullen I know that you’re not here spying on Bella and risking the family’s secret!_

_...would I be in trouble if I said yes?_

😑

_Never mind...I’m here to keep an eye on her. And you._

I roll my eyes at my son...I instantly smile at that, _‘my son’._ Last night, after Carlisle apologized, he asked me to officially be his girlfriend and coven mother...even though the kids and I already established that I was their mother now. He gave me a ring with the Cullen crest on it, which I put on a chain so that I can wear it today but not have Jessica bombard me with a ton of questions I don’t want to answer.

I tune out my sister and Jessica’s conversation when I hear someone running, “Guys, I’m going to the prom with Eric. I just asked him. I took control.” Bella and I smile at her, “I told you that would happen.” She then hugs Bella and I get up to hug her. “Are you sure you both have to be in Seattle?” I look at her confused, and Bella noticing my expression says, “Remember, (Y/n), we said we’d go to Seattle for a girls trip the weekend of the prom before we knew when it was?” I feign realization, “Oh right! Yeah!” “Okay, we should go shopping in Port Angeles before all the good dresses get cleaned out.” Jessica says as the bell rings.

Bella perks up, “Oh, Port Angeles? You mind if we come?” she asks gesturing to her and I. “Yeah. I need your opinion.” We head to class as Bella holds me back a bit, “I’m sorry, I know you can’t stand Jessica, but I really want you to come.” I stare at her, “My question is why are you going? You hate shopping.” “I know, but there’s a bookstore in Port Angeles that I want to visit because a book I need is only available there.” I nod, “They do have a better selection there.” “Yeah, but it’s about the Quileute legends and it’s not at a store on the rez.” I look at her confused, “Why-“ “It has to do with a story Jacob told me about. I think it might help me answer the questions I have about the Cullens.” I freeze, “Bella, I thought I told you a while ago to let it go?” She shrugs sheepishly, “I mean, I don’t have to get the book...if you tell me.”

I look at her nervously, “W-what?” She rolls her eyes, “Come on (Y/n), I know you know. You’re really close to them, how could you mot know?” I sigh, “It’s not my place, Bells.” “I know, which is why I’m getting the book. I don’t want to have you tell me and break their trust.” She walks away, leaving me to stand there not knowing what to do. I then text the whole family.

_Our Family_ 🥰🥰

_Mama_ 💕💝

_Heads up...she’s closer to figuring it out_

_Rosie_ 🌹

_WHAT?!?!_ 😡😡

_Eddie Boy_ 🎹

_NO! She can’t find out!_

_Allie Cat_ 🛍

_I told you all she was going to find out sooner or later..._

_My Lil’ Cowboy_ 🤠 🐴

_How is she even close to finding out?!_

_Mama_ 💕💝

_How do you all think? Two words_

_Eddie Boy_ 🎹

_Mom...please tell me those two words aren’t Jacob Black...?_

_Mama_ 💕💝

_Sorry sweetie..._ 😔

_She’s going to Port Angeles to buy this book on the Quileute legends_

_Rosie_ 🌹

_I thought you were going to keep her from finding out!!_

_Emmy Bear_ 🐻💪

_Rose, mom can’t be on her 24/7_

_My Lil’ Cowboy_ 🤠🐴

_Plus, she didn’t tell Bella the legends, that’s Jacob’s fault_

_Esme_ 🧑🍳

_Why would he even tell her about those?_

_Mama_ 💕💝

_Because that’s exactly what he thinks they are: legends, stories, myths. He doesn’t believe that they’re real_

_Rosie_ 🌹

_Well still! She can’t find out!_

_Allie Cat_ 🛍

_It’s going to happen! I’ve seen it! Her and mom become one of us!!_

_Eddie Boy_ 🎹

_SHE’S NOT!!!!_ 😡

_Mama_ 💕💝

_EVERYONE!! CALM DOWN!!!!_

_Look, I know that you all have mixed feelings about this...but we can’t undo what’s been done._

_But right now, class is about to start, if you guys need to keep talking about it, contact your father._

_Love you all!_ ❤️

Soon enough, school is over and we’re in Port Angeles at a boutique. I walk over and wait as Angela and Jessica pick out different dresses to try on. They come back with their arms full, Jessica having more. They try on a few until they come out in the lavender and hot pink dresses. “Jess, (Y/n), what do you think? Lavender? Is that good? Is that my color?” I look her over, “The lavender is gorgeous with your skin tone.” Jessica agrees, “I like it. I liked that dusty rose one too.” She then steps out in the hot pink dress that shows off her cleavage, “Okay, I like this one. It makes my boobs look good.”

As she says that, a group of frat guys walk past and start catcalling us, the girls cringe while I just glare at them. “Oh, god.” “That is uncomfortable.” “Oh, that’s disgusting.” “It’s degrading.” We put them out of our minds and Jessica asks, “Bella, what do you think? Yes?” She looks up from her book, “That looks great.” “You said that about, like, the last five dresses, though.” She says sheepishly, “I thought they were all pretty good.” Angela looks to her with understanding, “You’re not really into this, are you?” “I actually really just want to go to this bookstore. Um... We’ll meet you guys at the restaurant?” Jessica looks all too happy, “Are you sure?” I roll my eyes, “Yeah, yeah. We’ll see you in a minute.” “Okay.” “Okay.”

We make our way to the store and she finds her book after a few minutes. By the time we leave it’s dark outside, now I just have to try and convince her not to go down the alleys to avoid the drunk frat guys. I remembered something from the movie, how the camera was pointed at Bella from the bushes and I nonchalantly look over as she’s putting the plastic bag in her purse. As I do so, I see a pair of glowing golden eyes and squint, ‘ _If you’re Edward, blink.’_ I then see the eyes blink and I give a small playful smile and shake my head. “What are you smiling at, (N/n)?” I turn to Bella, “I’m just remembering when mom tried to make those sugar cookies last year but accidentally mistook the salt for sugar.” She laughs, “Yep, those we’re some salty cookies.” We then laugh and we make our way to the restaurant and she tries to go down the alleyway, “Bella, why are you going down there?” “Shortcut, come on.” I look at her like she’s crazy, “Bella, we haven’t been here long enough to know of any shortcuts.” She rolls her eyes and drags me, “Don’t be a baby. You’re the oldest one.” “Which means you're supposed to listen to me.” “Nothings going to happen.” She then storms off and I huff and follow her, “FYI, something happens I blame you.” We walk until we see two guys stop before the alleyway. We then turn around and leave to the right behind the buildings.

“Saw you two in the dress store.”

“Hey, where you two running to?” I intertwine our arms and hands, “Don’t engage them.”

“Oh, there they are. What’s up? It’s my girls?”

“How you guys doing? Look who we just found.”

They surround us, “What’s up, girls?”

We try to walk away from them, “Hey...Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where you guys going?”

“Where are you going? Come get a drink with us.”

I shield Bella putting her behind me, “Yeah, you should hang out with us.”

“Come on. It’s fun.”

“What’s the problem?”

“They don’t like that, man.”

“You’re pretty, and you’re gorgeous.”

I glare, “Don’t touch us.” ‘ _EDWARD! HELP!’_

“Cute.”

“Really, no. Seriously, you should.”

I hit one of the guys with my purse as he grabs my boob, “Don’t touch me!”

We then hear tires screeching and a familiar car comes racing out toward us, almost hitting the them. The engine revs as they all back up, and the driver and passenger side doors open, revealing Edward and Jasper, “Get in the car.” I grab Bella and put her in the passenger and I sit in the back behind the drivers seat. We watch as they have a stare off with the drunk guys. I was as the faces on all the drunk men sober up into terror as I hear my sons growl and snarl. They then get back in the car, Jasper sitting in the behind the passenger, as Edward drives forward to scare them and then tears out of there and flies onto the main road.

“We should go back there and rip those guys’ heads off.” “I agree.” I tune out Bells and Eddie’s conversation to turn to Jasper as he says that, too see his eyes are full onyx like Carlisle’s when The Lord is out, “I cautiously turn to him, “Hello, I’m (Y/n). Who are you?” He stiffly nods in responds, “I’m Major Ma’am.” His southern accent is much more pronounced and thicker when he’s Major, “Nice to meet you, Major.” “Pleasure is all mine. You’re our new mother, correct?” I nod, “Yes, I am. You’re one of my new sons, right?” He nods, “Yes, ma’am. If you’ll let me be.” I smile fondly, “You’re a part of my Jasper, of course you’re my son.” I then see the black fade back to gold, and his body become less tense than before. I smile, “Hey Jas.” He smiles, venom gathering in his eyes as tears that will never fall, “You accept Major?” I look at him in disbelief, “Of course I do! He’s a part of you!” He then grabs me and puts me in his lap, “I’m glad you aren’t hurt, Mama.” I smile back, “I have my boys to thank for that.” I look at Edward who smiles at me through the rear view mirror. I then notice his frown and he starts to look angry again. I look back at Jas and see him glaring at my shirt, “What’s wrong?” I see his eyes flickering from black to gold, “He. Touched. You. His. Scent. Is. On. You.” I then pull him into a hug to reassure him and keep him from going back to kill them, “I’m okay, I hit him when he did.”

Once I got him under control, we made it to the restaurant we were supposed to meet the girls, and we see them walking out, “Hey, you guys, we’re so sorry. We just...” Bella tries to explain, when Angela speaks up, “Where were you? We left you both messages.” “Yeah, we waited, but we were, like, starving, so we...” I look over to see what made her trail off and smirk. “Um, we’re sorry we kept Bella and (Y/n) from dinner.” Jas continued, “We just sort of ran into each other and got talking.” They both smirk, ‘ _unfair stupid vampire charm and beauty.’_ Eddie’s smirk only gets bigger, and the girls swoon, “No, we totally understand. I mean, that happens, right? Um, yeah, we were...We were, yeah, we were just leaving. So...um...Um, Bella, (Y/n), if you two wanna...” Our two saviors step up onto the stairs, “I think I should make sure Bella gets something to eat. If you’d like. (Y/n) as well, our dad would kill us if we let his girlfriend starve. We’ll drive you both home ourselves.”I glare that them as they grin smugly, “That’s so thoughtful.” Angela says. Jessica says in a jealous tone, “It’s really thoughtful. Yeah. Wait, your father’s girlfriend? (Y/n), you’re dating Dr. Cullen?!” I look at my wrist that doesn’t have a watch on it, “Oh, look at that! I always get hungry right at this moment. Let’s go!” I spin around and drag a laughing Jasper, “You two are so dead! I was trying to avoid Jessica finding out. Now she’ll never let me live this down!” I whisper so that only they can hear me. Jas replies, “We’re already dead, mama.”

We are soon sitting at our table and Bella’s and my food comes out, “All right, one mushroom ravioli, and one cheese ravioli with a side of garlic knots.” We look up to the waitress who’s been trying to get the boy’s attention, “Thanks.” “Yeah, no problem.” She then turns to the boys in a failing flirtatious tone, “So are you sure there isn’t anything I can get for you two?” Edward answers for them both, “No. No, thank you. We’re fine.” “Let me know.” I then decide to speak up, “Actually ma’am, I do need something. I need for you to stop flirting with my sons. They’re not interested and my son here,” I gesture to Jasper, “has a girlfriend already. And if you try to make a move on them again, your tip will be very, _very_ , low.” I glare at her the whole time I say this. She rolls her eyes as she walks away and my sons just chuckle, “Easy mama.” I do the mature thing and stick my tongue out at them. Bella then speaks up, mainly speaking to Edward, “You’re really not gonna eat?” “No, we’re on a special diet.” She puts her foot down, “You gotta give me some answers.” Eddie puts on a thoughtful look, “Mmm. Yes, no. To get to the other side. Uh...1.77245...” ‘ _You are my son!’_ I think proudly. He smiles as he glances at me, “I don’t want to know what the square root of pi is.” Bella says in frustration.

He looks at her impressed, “You knew that?” “How did you know where we were?” “We didn’t.” She huffs, “All right.” “What?” She gets up to leave, when Edward grabs her wrist, “Don’t leave. I...” She sits back down, “Did you follow us?” “I... I feel very, uh, protective of you. And we’re both really protective of mom.” “So you followed us.” She deadpans. “We were trying to keep a distance unless you needed our help, and then I heard what those lowlifes were thinking, and I heard mom scream in her head for help.” “Wait. You say you heard what they were thinking?” Edward looks like a deer in headlights as Jasper facepalms at his brother. “So what, you...You read minds?” Seeing no point in lying, he says, “I can read every mind in this room. Apart from yours, and at times, I can’t read mom’s.” I sigh relieved, ‘ _Thank god.’_ He turns me eyebrow raised and I smile innocently.

He then goes on, “There’s money, sex, money, sex, cat.” I look at the guy who sighs dreamily thinking about cats in disbelief. “And then you, nothing. It’s very frustrating. Not more frustrating than hearing mom’s thoughts one minute, then not the next, though.” I continue eating as though I didn’t hear him say that. “Is there something wrong with me?” We all look to her in disbelief, “See, I tell you I can read minds, and you think there’s something wrong with you.” “Ah...” I watch as his face becomes troubled, my motherly side kicking in, “Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Bella asks, “What is it?” “I don’t have the strength to stay away from you anymore.” “Then don’t.” My phone then buzzes,

_My Lil’ Cowboy_ 🤠🐴

_We should’ve gotten a separate table..._ 🤦🏽😑

As we finish and are on our way home, I’m sitting next to Jasper as we try to avoid the awkwardness between the two upfront. The hot air is blasting from the car and Bella says, “Okay, I think I’m warm enough now.” They both reach over and their hands touch, Bella gasping at the coldness of his hand, “Your hand is so cold.” He grips the steering wheel, ‘ _It’s okay honey. It’s not your fault.’_ He glances at me through the mirror slightly shaking his head. I sigh sadly and feel Jasper use his gift to make me feel happy. I smile at him as he takes my hand, “I don’t want my mama sad.” I nod in thanks as we see the police station come into view. “Whoa! What is going on?” Bella asks. “Bella, dad’s still here. Eddie, can you pull in?” He does so when he notices, “That’s our father’s car on the end. What is he doing here?” We all get out as Carlisle walks out of the station, “Carlisle, what’s going on?” He sighs, “Waylon Forge was found in a boat out near his place. I just examined the body.” Bella looks surprised, “He died? How?” “Animal attack.” He answers, the four of us sharing a look that Bella notices. “Huh? Was it the same one that got that security guard down in Mason?” “Most likely.” “Well, it’s getting closer to town, then-“ “Bella, (Y/n), you should go inside. Waylon was your father’s friend.” “Okay. Um... I’ll see you later.” I tell her, “I’ll be a minute, Bella.” She nods and heads in as I turn to the boys, “What’s going on?” Carlisle speaks up, “We’re having a family meeting tonight. I’ll pick you up around 1:00 a.m.” I nod, “Okay, I’ll se you guys in a bit.” I kiss each of their cheeks as I make my way inside, “See you soon mom/mama/love.” they say in unison.

As I enter I see Dad giving Bella the pepper spray. I walk over and give dad a hug, “I’m so sorry!” He hugs me tightly, “Thank you sweetie. Here, I gave one to Bella and I want you to have one too.” I take it to calm him, “Okay.” As we walk out, Bella and I see a gurney with a sheet over it, pale feet sticking out at a horribly unnatural angle, my sadness increasing. I look away and walk to the car, bringing Bella with me. “So...you’re dating Dr. Cullen...?” I lean against the car, “Yeah. I am.” She nods, “Is-is he treating you well?” I smile at her, “Yes, he is. He’s a perfect gentleman.” She smiles, “Good... I may be younger than you but if he hurts you I’m getting Charlie’s shotgun.” I laugh at the irony of her statement, “I think you and dad would be fighting over who gets to shoot first.” “Who’s shooting who?” I turn to dad, “Bella was saying that if Carlisle hurts me that she’s getting your shotgun and that you and her would be fighting over who shoots first.” He nods as we get in the car, “Yup. I’m just glad he’s a gentleman. He may be older but I’m glad he came to the house and asked my permission.” I stop putting my seatbelt on at that, “He asked your permission to date me?” “Mhmm, pretty old fashioned if you ask me, but since you're 18 I appreciate him doing so.” I smile, happy that dad approved.

We get home and I decide to head to bed so that I’m awake during the family meeting. I set my alarm and drift off to sleep. Soon, it’s 12:50 and I get up and put comfy lounge clothes on before sitting waiting for Carlisle. At 1:00, he appears at my window, opening it and crawling through it. “Ready?” “Ready.” He then swings me onto his back, and climbs out, turning only to close the window. “You trust me?” “With my life.” I reply without hesitation. He smirks, “Then hold on, love.” He then leaps into the air, my grip tightening as he takes off running through the forest. We make it to the house within a few seconds that felt like minutes and I hop off Carlisle’s back, only to stumble as he’s a lot taller than me.

We enter the house and see everyone gathered in the living room, Rosie and Alice stealing me from Carlisle. “What are we going to do Carlisle? There’s been two killings that have been able to pass off as animal attacks, one closer than we’d like.” “Normally I’d say we find the nomads and explain we have a permanent residence, but we have mom to think of now...” I glance around the room, “Have these occurrences happened before? In any of your previous times here in Forks?” Carlisle shakes his head, “No. This is the first time, and with you being human, it makes the situation more delicate. While your scent it’s more calming than tempting, I’m not taking any chances on your safety. You’ve been around us enough that our scents can be found on you, but I want one of us always with you until this passes over.”

I don’t bother arguing, knowing he’s doing it for my safety because he’s right, I am just a human. I nod, “Okay. It’ll be easy to do that since I’m with you all just about all the time.” They all nod and slightly smile as Alice has a vision, and I see Eddie look upset. “What is it?” Right as I ask that, my phone buzzes,

_Bella_ ❤️📚

_(Y/n)! The Cullens are vampires!_

My eyes widen in shock, even though I knew she’d find out tonight, and Carlisle speed over to me worried, “What? What is it?” I look at him then everyone...

“She knows...”


	12. 𝕄𝕪 𝕊𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕧𝕤 𝕄𝕪 𝕊𝕠𝕟

“I’m going to confront him...again.” I look up from my book to stare at my sister, “What?” She takes a deep breath, “I’m gonna tell him that I know what he is, what they are...and I want you with me.” I look at her confused, “Why?” “I have a feeling he’ll be more relaxed if you’re there. He calls you his mother since you’re dating Dr. Cullen, so I feel that it won’t be as awkward if you came with me.” I think it over in my head, “Okay. But if you’re doing that kind of confrontation you’ll need the whole day, so we’ll have to skip school depending on when you want to do it.” “I want to do it today.” “Today?! You better be glad I don’t have a test or quiz today.”

We then look for Edward and find him walking through the parking lot, stopping as he sees us. She then starts to walk into the forest, not bothering to look back if he’s following. He stares at me with a pleading expression, ‘ _You want me to come with you?’_ He nods and I go after Bella, him following us until we’re a ways away from the school, away from other humans. Bella and I set down our bags and I stand off to the side watching my son and sister.

I see Bella take a deep breath, “You’re impossibly fast and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice-cold. Your eyes change color. And sometimes you speak like you’re from a different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don’t go out in the sunlight. How old are you?” I look at Edward, “Seventeen.” “How long have you been 17?” He gets a look on his face that means he’s trying to intimidate her, “A while.” There’s a pregnant pause as she thinks about what to say next. “I know what you are.” “Say it. Out Loud. Say it.” _‘Edward. Give her a minute.’_ “Vampire.” Bella breathes out. “Are you afraid?” She turns around to face him, “No.”

I see him grit his teeth, “Then ask me the most basic question. What do we eat?” “You won’t hurt me.” His jaw locks and he inclines his head to me, hand extended, “Mom.” I get up and walk to them, taking his hand as he grabs Bella’s arm, dragging her, “Where are we going?” Edward responds, “Up the mountain. Out of the cloud bank. You need to see what I look like in the sunlight.” He then proceeds to fling Bella onto his back and pick me up bridal style before speeding through the woods. We finally get to the spot where the sun peaks through and he sets us down. “This is why we don’t show ourselves in the sunlight. People would know we’re different.” He quickly unbuttons his shirt and shows Bella and I what happens when they go into the sun. Carlisle hasn’t had the opportunity to show me yet, so I’m fairly excited to see Eddie’s skin sparkle in real life. He turns and my breath is knocked out of my lungs, the sight much more endearing than when I would watch this scene. “This is what I am.”

I step closer to him, “Oh Edward. You’re beautiful!” Bella nods, “It’s like diamonds. You’re beautiful.” He chuckles unamused, “Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer, Bella.” He looks pained as he’s trying to scare her off, even though I know he cares for her deeply. He goes through a path further up the mountain and we follow him. “I’m a killer.” I let Bella speak, “I don’t believe that. And you must know that (Y/n) doesn’t either.” “That’s because you believe the lie. It’s camouflage. I’m the world’s most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in, my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that.” He speeds up to the ledge a distance behind us, “As if you could outrun me!” He jumps and zips around before coming back to us, “As if you could fight me off.” He then rips up a tree with his bare hands like it’s nothing.

“I’m designed to kill.” Bella swallows, “I don’t care.” “I’ve killed people before.” She tries to convince him, “It does not matter.” “I wanted to kill you. I’ve never wanted a human’s blood so much in my life.” They both have unconsciously closing the distance between them. “I trust you.” He grimaces, “Don’t.” My stubborn sister tries to completely close the gap, “I’m here. I trust you.” She’s right in front of him and he zooms away, next thing I know I’m in the tree with him gripping onto me like a scared child does their parents. He nuzzles his nose into the crook of my neck and inhales my scent, “My family, we’re different from others of our kind. We only hunt animals. We’ve learned to control our thirst. But it’s you, your scent, it’s like a drug to me. You’re like my own personal brand of heroin.”

He then zooms us to the tree above Bella, me on his back, “Why did you hate me so much when we met?” “I did. Only for making me want you so badly. I still don’t know if I can control myself. That’s part of why I brought mom here. Her scent is calming, it doesn’t cause a frenzy like other scents. If anything it tames the frenzy.” She climbs up to meet him, “I know you can.” He then jumps down back between the rocks, setting me down and I give them space. “I can’t read your mind. You have to tell me what you’re thinking.” He enclosed her against the boulder, “Now I’m afraid.” He leans back disappointed, “Good.” “I’m not afraid of you. I’m only afraid of losing you. I feel like you’re gonna disappear.”

I smile at them, happy that they are coming together. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you.” He then puts his hand above her heart, testing his strength, “So the lion fell in love with the lamb.” “What a stupid lamb.” “What a sick, masochistic lion.” I choke back a sob, happy for these two people I hold dear to my heart, ‘ _I’m proud of you Edward! So proud!’_


	13. 𝔽𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪 𝕋𝕚𝕞𝕖

Later that night, I’m at the Cullen’s house for game night. The girls have also insisted that I stay the night, which they were able to convince dad to let me do so, despite my current relationship with Carlisle. They told him that Carlisle’s room was far from their rooms... but my girls snuck my stuff to his room. Now, Emmett and Edward are fighting over what game we’re going to play, “We’re playing COD!” “No! We’re playing Minecraft!” “COD!” “MINECRAFT!” “COD!” “MINECRAFT!” As they fight, Jasper sneaks in Mario Kart and speeds over handing me a controller. “Boys! Boys! Let’s not fight with each other alright! Besides...your brother already put in Mario Kart.” Em and Eddie whip their heads around, “What?!” Jasper just smirks as we select our characters.

As we’re playing I feel myself being lifted into someone’s lap, “Hello, Love. How was your day?” I absentmindedly answer, “Great, great, how was yours-EMMETT! DON’T YOU DARE USE THAT BOOSTER ON ME!” He decides not to listen to me and uses the booster, but it backfires as I swerve out of the way and he then gets caught in the booster. “Ha-ha! Sucker!” Once I win that round I then turn to my mate, “So how was work?” He chuckles and kisses the temple of my head, “Fine. No major incidents.” I smile, “Good.” We then proceed to play Monopoly, which resulted in Emmett throwing the coffee table we were using out the window. We all look at him as he turns around, “I’ll replace the table...and the window.”

I shake my head at him as Edward clears his throat, “So, um, Bella-“ “What about her?” Rosie scoffs. I turn to her, “Rose...stop, please. Go on Edward.” He smiles thankfully at me, “I was hoping to bring her around sometime to officially meet everyone...in a non-accident-hospital setting...” Rosie shakes her head, “No absolutely not. Nope.” Em looks at his wife, “Come on honey, no one’s saying that you have to like her, just be civil with her.” She rolls her eyes, “Why? She’s a danger to our family, her scent drives us crazy, even more so Jasper because he struggles the most! She’ll cause him to lose control sooner or later since he’s the newest to the diet, which will expose us, cause us to have to leave sooner than I want to and-“ Jasper then storms out of the room and outside.

I turn to Rose with a stern look, “Rose. Emmett is right. We’re not asking you to like her, not even me, and she’s my sister!” But she’s not just your brother’s blood singer. She’s his mate! She’s family! How would you feel if Emmett, your mate, was still human? Can you honestly say that you would not be doing what Edward is doing with Bella? And you need to stop with mentioning how new to the animal blood diet Jasper is. He’s trying his hardest and that’s what matters, because he doesn’t just have to deal with his bloodlust, but all of yours as well.”

I then get up and follow my son to find him sitting up on a tree branch. I call up to him, “Jasper, sweetheart, are you okay?” Right as I finish that question, I’m in the tree with him holding me close. “Mama, am I really so weak?” I look at him in disbelief, “No! How could you think that?!” “Because Rosalie is right...I’m the newest to the diet and I’m bound to lose control sooner or later.” I pull him right to me as he nuzzled into my neck like Edward does when he needs to calm down. “You have to give yourself more credit. You weren’t ‘brought up’ the way your siblings were. That bitch of a vampire kept you from sheltered so as to keep you in her ranks. But you’re so strong! Stronger than you know! I’d even say you’re stronger than Carlisle! Even if you did accidentally slip up, I’d never hold it against you. You’re my son, and I’ll love you no matter what.” I find myself crying as I comfort my little cowboy, then I feel happiness rising and look pointedly at him, “You made me feel better, I just want to do the same for you, Mama.” I smile and kiss his head, “Lets get back to everyone else.”

We enter the house and Rosalie looks guilty, “Jasper. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you feel like you’re weak, because you aren’t.” He smiles at her slightly, “It’s okay, Rosalie.” Esme then spoke up, “Sis, what did you mean when you said that Jasper ‘doesn’t just have to deal with his bloodlust, but all of ours as well’?” They all look at me curiously, “Well, Jasper can feel emotions, and isn’t bloodlust an emotion for vampires? And you all have mentioned how my sister’s blood is more ‘appetizing’ than others. So when you add the fact that she’s Edward’s blood singer, causing his bloodlust to be evermore prominent, along with all of you having yourelevated bloodlust, he feels it all on top of his own and is still able to keep to the animal blood diet. Plus let’s not forget he then feels the entire schools emotions...emotions from hormonally unstable teenagers, which doesn’t help.”

They all just look at me amazed and shocked, “How come we never thought of that? Oh, Jasper, I really take back what I said. You’re probably the strongest one out of all us.” Rosie and the others look at Jasper with a newfound respect as they smile proudly at their brother. “Well, this has been an eventful 10 minutes. So I’m exhausted and going to bed. See you all tomorrow.” “Night Sis/mom/mama/mommy/momma bear/mother!” Carlisle follows me up to his room which, like mine, is in the attic. Emmett, being the dirty-minded one of the family, thought it best that I know that Carlisle’s room is soundproof so they won’t be able to hear the screams from behind the closed door. I just flip him off as Rosie smacked his head.

I go into his bathroom to change into my pjs and come out to find him sitting there in deep thought, feeling his guilt and disappointment through our bond. I walk over and stand between his legs, “Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you feeling guilty and disappointed?” He sighs and brings me into a hug, his face practically squished against my breasts, as my height is only 5’1”,“I just can’t believe that I never put Jasper’s gift and the fact that bloodlust is an emotion together. I failed to do all I could to make sure my son was coping well.” I pull back and look at him firmly, “Hey. You did the absolute best! Look at how strong our son is! He gets that from you because, he not only doesn’t want to harm humans, but he looks up to you. All of our children do...even if they don’t admit it.”

He smiles, “What did I do to deserve such a bright and caring mate to be the mother of my children?” I roll my eyes playfully, “Who knows, but I really do need to sleep. I’ve got school tomorrow.” I get into bed with Carlisle slipping in and cuddling with me, “Want me to sing to you?” I smile at him, wanting nothing more than for his incredible voice to lull me to sleep, “Yes.” He smiles at me, before kissing my forehead.

**“Wise men say**

**Only fools rush in**

**But I can't help falling in love with you**

**Shall I stay?**

**Would it be a sin**

**If I can't help falling in love with you?**

**Like a river flows**

**Surely to the sea**

**Darling, so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

**Take my hand**

**Take my whole life too**

**For I can't help falling in love with you**

**Like a river flows**

**Surely to the sea**

**Darling, so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

**Take my hand**

**Take my whole life too**

**For I can't help falling in love with you**

**For I can't help falling in love with you”**

I smile at him, “Beautiful, though I’m still awake, but your singing helped.” He laughs, before looking at me with longing, “(Y/n), my love, may I kiss you?” My eyes widen as my heart starts racing, “Yes.” I breathe out. He slowly lowers his head, our eyes still locked onto each other’s, our breath’s mingling in the small space between us. He glances at my lips, then at me, making sure I’m still okay with him kissing me. I give an almost imperceptible nod, and that’s all it takes for his cold, marble-like lips to crash into my soft ones. It’s slow at first, as if he’s testing the waters. It soon progresses, becoming rougher and more passionate.

He licks my bottom lip, trying to gain access, which I deny him. He then slips his hands down and squeezes my butt, causing me to gasp, giving him the chance to deepen the kiss. Our tongues fight for dominance, which I quickly lose, causing him to take control. A few moans slip from my mouth as his tongue caresses mine, making him growl lowly and pull me closer to him. I come up for air when my lungs begin to burn, my forehead resting on his as I pant trying to catch my breath. No words are said as I just stare into Carlisle’s eyes, feeling safe wrapped in his arms. I cuddle further into his chest and drift off to a peaceful sleep, but not before hearing my love say, “Good night, mí amour.”

~~~~~~

The next day, I’m squished in the back of Rosie’s convertible with Jasper and Emmett. We pull up to the school when we turn and see Edward getting out of his car, letting Bella out and going into the school with his arm wrapped around her. _‘Letting everyone know she’s off limits, are we Eddie?’_ He looks over and nods with a smug smile on his face. I smile slightly and shake my head when Rosie scoffs. I smile sadly at her before we get out of the car and go to class.

Later that day, I’m helping Bella wash her truck when Edward jumps onto the top of the car, startling me in the process, “Edward! Don’t do that! You’re gonna give me a heart attack!” He chuckles, “Sorry mom.” Bella cuts in, “Could you act human? I mean, we’ve got neighbors.” He ignores the statement, “I’m gonna take you to my place tomorrow. And mom, Carlisle wants you to come around too...obviously.” He then bends down and fixes the dent from the accident at school, making it look like there wasn’t one to begin with.“Thanks. Uh... Wait, like, with your family?” “Yeah.” She shuffles nervously, “What if they don’t like me?” He pauses, then amused he replies, “So, you’re worried, not because you’ll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won’t approve of you?” I bit back an excited squeal because the goof in the movie, where Robert Pattinson’s British accent comes out, happens in my new reality. I nod, “Yup, that’s my sister. But you can definitely count on me coming.” Bella just rolls her eyes, “I’m glad I amuse you two.”

Edward then stiffens and turns down the road, we make eye contact, ‘ _The shifters?’_ He nods and Bella takes note of our silent conversation, “What is it?” He looks to her, “Complication. I’ll pick you both up tomorrow. Bye mom.” He hugs me and kisses the top of my head before climbing into his car. Bella and I watch as Billy and Edward exchange looks of distrust and disdain. She looks at me and I shake my head, silently telling her to let it go. The only reason I know of the shifters is because I’m the coven leader’s mate, meaning I’m the co-leader of our family. That and I’m very observant and remembered the whole legend Bella told me.

Jake and Billy get out of the car, Jake setting his dad into his wheelchair. Bella and I approached them, “Hey. Come to visit your truck?” They chuckle, “Looks good. Got that dent out.” Bella nods, “Yeah.” “Actually, we came to visit your flat-screen. First Mariners game of the season. Plus Jacob here keeps bugging me about seeing you two again.” Billy said. Jake just looks embarrassed, “Great, dad. Thanks.” He shrugs, “Just keeping it real, son.” Bella and I exchange a glance at each other as dad walks up, “Vitamin R.” “Well done, Chief. Harry Clearwater’s homemade fish fry.” Dad nods at him, “Good man.” “Any luck with that Waylon case?” Dad sighs, “Well, I don’t think it was an animal that killed him.” Jake, Bells, and I follow them as we make our way to the house, “Never thought it was.” “So spread the word out at the rez, huh? Keep the kids out of the woods.” Billy responds, “Will do. Don’t want no one else getting hurt, do we?” He looks at me and Bella with a knowing look, she looks away while I keep my eyes on him, a defensive of my family.

We get inside and everyone gets settled in their spots and I dish out the fish fry for everyone. As we watch the game, I push my hair back behind my ear, “Hey, (Y/n), that’s a cool ring! Where’d you get it?” I turn to Jake and look at my hand, seeing that he asked about my Cullen Crest ring, “Oh, my boyfriend gave that to me.” Billy looks at the ring and does a double take, “Your boyfriend?” I turn to answer him, “Yes, my boyfriend.” “Who is he?” I smile knowingly, “Carlisle.” He wears a disappointed and slightly angry expression, “Isn’t he a bit old for you?” I hold his stare, “No. He’s not. And his kids love and consider me their mother.” Not backing down, he asks, “Charlie? Do you know and approve of this?” Dad turns to Billy, oblivious to the tension, “Oh, yeah. In fact I’m glad that she’s with Carlisle. He’s a fine gentleman and he even came to ask me for my permission to date her. Plus, she’s of legal age, and I couldn’t have picked anyone better for her.”

I smile at my dad, “Thank you dad.” I then take everyone’s plates to the kitchen. I hear Billy excuse himself and roll in my direction. “(Y/n.)” “Billy.” “You need to think about what you’re doing-“ I turn to him, “And what am I doing?” “Associating with the Cullens.” I narrow my eyes, “Ok, and what does that have to do with you?” He sighs, “They’re dangerous!” I glare at him, “They’re my family, Billy. I’d be very careful what you say about them in my presence. Just because you don’t like them, doesn’t mean that you can force your view on other people. You don’t like that I’m dating Carlisle, nor my being associated with the whole family, but it is _my_ decision, _my_ life. You’re not my father, and even if you were, since I’m of age, I can do what I want. The same goes for Bella, if you want your _pack’s_ secret to remain safe, you won’t say anything.”

I leave Billy in a stunned silence and head to my room. Was I harsh? Yes...but he doesn’t truly see my family for _who_ they are, only _what_ they are. I’m the mother, mate, and sister to the members of my coven, so I’m going to protect them with all I have. I don’t care for Billy’s attitude towards them; at least my family doesn’t try to influence other peoples views on them. I had always thought the wolves were too harsh on the Cullens. I sigh frustrated and decide to just sleep until Billy and Jake leave.

When I do wake, I see my son sitting on my bed. “Edward? Why are you in here, and not Bella’s room?” He looked at me worriedly, “Bella told me that after dinner you and Billy had a talk and you weren’t seen for the rest of the night. I wanted to make sure you’re alright.” I smile at him, “Thank you, sweetheart, but I’m fine...annoyed but fine.” He scoots closer to me, “What happened?” I sit up against the headboard, “Well, Jake saw my ring and asked who gave it to me. Billy then saw it and it turned into how I’m dating your father and whether or not dad approved or not, which didn’t work in Billy’s favor since my dad loves Carlisle. So he decided to try and ‘talk some sense into me.’ I, then, basically told him to stuff it and keep his opinions to himself.” Edward starts laughing and hugs me, “That’s my mom!” I smile and hug him back, “Ok, ok, now go back to Bella. I know you love watching her sleep.” He rolls his eyes and kisses my cheek, “Night, Ma.” “Night.”

The next day, we’re on our way to the house. Bella’s jaw dropped when she saw it. “Woah.” I nod, “Yup. Isn’t it beautiful?” We get out of the car, “You might want to get inside mom. Carlisle’s just dying to see you.” I laugh at him and run into the house. No sooner than I have my shoes off, I’m swept up into my mates arms and he zooms back to the kitchen and sets me down on the counter. “Hello, Love.” “Hello, sweetie.” He pecks my lips and I turn to the rest of the family in the room, “Hey everyone.” “Hi.” I watch as they continue to make food...well, Rosie’s just holding the salad bowl. “Is she even Italian?” “Her name is Bella.” I furrow my eyebrows, “Emmy, just because her name is Italian doesn’t mean she is. And we’re not Italian, but we do love the food.” He shrugs at me. “I’m sure she’ll love it, no matter what.” I nod, “Plus, you have me here. I’ll eat whatever she doesn’t.” They chuckle at me, though they know I’m right.

I see them take a deep breath, “Get a whiff of that. Here comes the human.” Esme gets excited and walks up to Eddie and Bella as they make their appearance. “Bella, we’re making Italiano for you and (Y/n).” Bella looks at her awkwardly, “Oh. Mmm.” “Bella, this is Esme. My aunt for all intents and purposes.” “Buongiorno.” “Molto bene!” I shake my head, _“Bella, ti ho insegnato più italiano.”_ Everyone besides Bella looks at me in shock. “Mama bear, you speak Italian?” I nod while I walk to Carlisle, “Mhmm. I had to take three language electives so I chose Italian, Spanish, and French.” Bella shyly speaks up, “And she’s fluent in all three.” I smile at her as Carlisle wraps his arms around me, “You keep surprising me over and over. Anyway, you’ve given us another excuse to use the kitchen. If it weren’t for (Y/n), we wouldn’t have used it until now.” “I hope you’re hungry.” Esme says. “Yeah, absolutely.” I roll my eyes as she’s not good at lying. “She already ate.”I narrow my eyes at him as Rosie crushes the bowl in her hands, “Even after I told her not to eat.”

Rose then gets more upset, “Perfect.” Emmett goes to her to try and calm her down, “Yeah, it’s just because I know that you guys don’t eat...” “Of course. It’s very considerate of you.” Esme said. I look at Rose sternly, “Let’s not get upset over this.” “Just ignore Rosalie. I do.” I grimace, ‘ _Edward, you’re digging a deeper hole.’_ “Yeah. Let’s just keep pretending like this isn’t dangerous for all of us.” Bella speaks up, “I would never tell anybody anything.” Carlisle speaks up rubbing my arm, “She knows that.” “Yeah, well, the problem is, you two have gone public now, so...” I turn to him, “Emmett, no.” “No, she should know. The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly. And I’m not going to allow anything to happen that will cause me to lose my new mother.” I smile sympathetically at my daughter. “Badly, as in... I would become the meal.”

I stare at her incredulously as everyone minus Rosie snicker, “Bella...what part of ‘vegetarian vampires’ don’t you get?” She blushes embarrassed as I tease her. Then Alice and Jasper walk off into the kitchen, “Hi, Bella. I’m Alice.” I stifle a laugh as my socially awkward sister is hugged by my joyously eccentric daughter. “Oh, hi.” “Oh! You do smell good.” Edward looks at Alice weirdly, “Alice, what are you...” “It’s okay. Bella and I are gonna be great friends.” I notice that Bella then looks to Jasper as if waiting for him to introduce himself. I nudge Carlisle, “Sorry. Jasper’s our newest vegetarian. It’s a little difficult for him.” Jasper stiffly states, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Alice then turns to her husband, “It’s okay, Jasper. You won’t hurt her.”

I press my lips together and put my head down. _‘Edward, son, why don’t you take her upstairs.’_ He nods, looking embarrassed at the rest of the family, “All right, uh, I’m gonna take you on a tour of the rest of the house.” “I’ll see you soon.” Alice calls as they go upstairs. Bella nods, “Okay.” It’s silent and then Esme, Alice, and I smile, “Cute!” “I know.” Carlisle grabs my hand, “I think that went well.” I laugh at him and sternly look at Rosie, “Clean this up. Now.” I then go and hug Jasper, “You did great!” He buries his head to sedate his thirst, “Thanks, Mama.”

Carlisle and I walk into a separate part of the house, “She’s brought him to life. He’s been alone too long. How can it end well?” I look up at him, “We’re together and everything’s going amazingly. And it will for them too, remember, that Alice has been wrong before.” He sighs, “Not often.” I stop him and push him against the wall, “Carlisle, Bella is what he wants. It will work out, somehow.” We lean into each other, “You’re a hopeless romantic.” He then kisses me and I playfully push him away, “I’m hungry, I’m going to eat.” As I walk away from him, I smirk as I hear him mumble, “What a tease.”


	14. 𝕋𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝔸𝕥 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔹𝕒𝕤𝕖𝕓𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝔻𝕚𝕒𝕞𝕠𝕟𝕕

After our time at the Cullen’s, Bella and I go meet our dad for dinner. We pull up and Mike comes up to us, “Arizona’s. Yo, what’s happening? So, you-you and Cullen, huh? And you and Dr. Cullen? That’s... I don’t like it. I mean, I don’t know, he just looks at you like you’re something to eat. And does dating Dr. Cullen make you like, a stepmom to his kids? That are your age?” I look at him with a deadpan expression, “Mike, three things: 1.) your opinions on us dating them is of no value to us. 2.) I’m not their stepmom since he was never married and they aren’t his biological children. I am their mother. 3.) It’s none of your business, so butt out.” I turn and grab Bella to drag her into the restaurant, leaving him without looking back to see his reaction. “You could’ve been nicer, (n/n).” I shake my head, “I find that in this town, you have to be firm to keep people out of your business. Plus, you know how I can’t stand him.” She just nods at my words, knowing I’m right...like always.

We sit with dad at our normal table, “Hey, sorry we’re late. Biology project.” I speak up, “Yup, and I was just at the Cullen’s.” Dad tells us, “Bella, I ordered you the spinach salad. I hope that’s okay. And (Y/n), your chicken tenders and bacon cheese fries with a vanilla shake.” I smile at dad, “Thanks! You get me.” My dad and sister chuckle at me as Cora sets down our food, “You should order one yourself and (N/n) next time. Cut back on the steak and fried foods.” I look to her, “I don’t do salad. Besides, I never gain weight no matter what I eat, so I make the most of it.” She leans over and whispers, “You don’t do salad, but you’ll do a vegetarian.” I gape at her shocked, “Bella...” She smirks as dad defends himself, “Hey, I’m as healthy as a horse.”

Cora turns to dad, “Ah, say, Chief, boys want to know, did you find anything down by Queets River today?” Dad looks to see the men incline their heads toward him, “Yeah, we found a bare human footprint, but it looks like whoever that is, is headed east, so Kitsap County sheriff is gonna take over from here.” “Okay.” “Okay?” “I just hope they catch him fast.” I look down sadly, as I know exactly who killed Waylon, and that one of them will be after Bella. Except he’ll have to go through me first. My thoughts are interrupted by dad, “Looks like your friends are flagging you.” Bella and I turn around and see Mike shaking his but in our direction. I pulled a disgusted face and get up and go outside, “Mike! Stop doing that! I’m trying to eat!” This causes his friends to burst out laughing, some literally laying on the ground guffawing. I roll my eyes and go back inside to continue the evening with my family.

Later, Bella and I are in her room talking to mom, “So, how’s all the baseball stuff going?”

“Oh. Phil’s working so hard. You know, spring training. We’re looking for a house to rent in case things become more permanent. You’d both like Jacksonville.”

Bella and I look at each other, “Yeah? We’re really liking Forks.”

“What?”

“Forks is growing on me. And you know, (Y/n). She can be happy in just about any place.” I stick my tongue out at her.

“Could guys have anything to do with that?”

We chuckle, “Well, yeah/ Yes mom.”

“I knew it. Tell me everything. What are they? Jock? Indie? I bet they’re smart. Are they smart?”

We gasp as we hear a thump and see Edward and Carlisle standing there. “Mom, can we talk to you later?” “Come on, we gotta talk boys. Are you both being safe?” Bella and I look at the phone in horror. “Mom!” Then Bella hangs up, but then my phone rings, showing Mom’s ID. I roll my eyes, “Oh my god.” I then go to my room to find Carlisle there before me, “Show off.” I mumble.

I answer the phone, “Mom, why did you call me? We said we’d talk to you later.” 

She sighs, “I know, I know. But I need to find out who you’re dating.”

I laugh, “Need and want are two totally different things mom.”

“Oh, hush! But tell me! What’s he like? Is he smart?!”

I smile looking at Carlisle, “Yeah, yeah he’s really smart. In fact he’s so smart...that he’s the chief doctor here in Forks.”

She squeals in my ear, causing me and Carlisle to wince, “(Y/N)! YOU’RE DATING A DOCTOR?! OH MY GOD!”

“Mom, I’ve lost my hearing.”

“Oh, sorry honey. I’m just so excited! I should’ve known you weren’t with a high school boy. You’ve always like older guys.”

I laugh, “Yeah.”

“Is he good with kids?”

We share an amused look, “Yes he is. He actually has 5 adopted kids, one of them being Bella’s boyfriend.”

She laughs, “Ooh! (Y/n)! Sounds like you’ve got a catch.”

I smile smugly, “Mhmm. And I’m never letting go.”

We continue our conversation for a while and I finally hang up with her. I flop back exhausted, “That woman can talk until her tongue falls off.” Carlisle lays beside me, “I find it amusing, plus she approves of me so...” I look at him, “Even if she didn’t, I’d be with you still. I mean, the one who wouldn’t like anyone is my dad and he was singing your praises when Billy and Jake were here, which wasn’t to Billy’s liking.” He stiffens, “Why?” I look up and pull him closer and peck his lips, “He wasn’t all too thrilled to hear that we were dating. He tried to convince me that you were no good for me.” He growls, “What?” I see his eyes start to turn black and before I can calm him, The Lord is released.

“What did you say to that...dog?” I tuck his head into the crook of my neck to calm him, “I told him he had no business doing so. That it’s _my_ decision and _my_ life.” “Good. You’re mine and Carlisle’s. _No one will take you from us._ ” He then begins to kiss my neck, eliciting soft moans from me, “I love the sounds you make, knowing I’m the only one who can and will cause them from you.” He then kisses my lips roughly, triggering a long make out session. When we finally stop, I see Carlisle coming back, “I don’t like that he did that.” I smile, still trying to catch my breath, “I know...but...but let’s not...focus...on that.” He smirks and nods, “There’s a storm happening tomorrow, and we’re playing baseball. Will my mate make an appearance?” I pretend to think about it, “I guess I can fit it into my busy schedule.” He laughs and we talk until I fall asleep.

The next day, I’m sitting at the table with dad, waiting for Edward to come pick Bella and I up. She comes over with a beer can in her hand, “Hey, got you another one.” “Thanks.” She pauses and looks to me for support. I nod to her and she tells dad, “I have a date with Edward Cullen.” He then looks as though he’s going to have a heart attack, “He’s a little old for you, isn’t he?” Bella and I look at him eyebrows furrowed, “Dad, you can’t use that argument. I’m dating Carlisle remember, and our age gap is bigger than theirs.” 350 years to 87 years, but he doesn’t need to know that. Bella says, “He’s a junior. I’m a junior. I thought you liked the Cullens. Especially with (Y/n) dating Carlisle and basically being a mother to the others.” Dad retorts, “I thought you didn’t like any of the boys in town.” “When did she ever say that?” My question goes ignored by them both as Bells continues, “Edward doesn’t live in town. Technically. He’s right outside.” Dad looks shocked, “He is?”

Bella nods, “Yeah, he wanted to meet you, officially.” Dad sighs, All right. Bring him in.” He snaps his gun back into place and I scold him, “Dad!” “Could you be nice? He’s…he’s important.” Dad then gestures a halo over his head, but shakes his head at me when Bells turns her back. As Bella went to the door, I backed her up, “Seriously, dad, be nice. He’s my son, and he’s the sweetest boy. He’s good for her.” He digresses, “All right, all right.” Bella comes back in with Edward, who is carrying a bouquet of (f/c) (f/f). I look at tad confused, he didn’t have a bouquet in the movie. “Chief Swan. I want to formally introduce myself. I’m Edward Cullen.” Dad nods and shakes his hand, “Hi, Edward.” “Bella and mom, I mean, (Y/n), won’t be out too late tonight. They’re just gonna play baseball with my family.”

“Baseball?” Dad asks as I try not to snigger. “Yes, sir, that’s the plan.” Dad chuckles, “Bella’s gonna play baseball. (Y/n), I understand. But Bella? Well, good luck with that.” He nods, “I’ll take good care of them. I promise.” Dad nods, “Oh, and don’t be afraid to call (Y/n) ‘mom’, in front of me. It’s to be expected since she’s dating your dad.” He nods and smiles at me, “Here you go, mom. These are for you.” I smile, “Aw, sweetie! That’s so thoughtful of you. You’re the best!” I lean up and kiss his cheek before setting them into a vase. “Could you repeat that in front of Jasper and Emmett? They both have the craziest idea that they’re the favorites.” I laugh, “I have no favorites. You know that.” Eddie and I head out as dad called Bella back, “If you don’t have favorites, then why did you call me, ‘the sweetest boy?’” I playfully shove him, “I was pleading your case with my dad. If I tell him you’re good for Bella, then he’ll be much more open about you because he knows how I protect her. And if I say someone is good, then they’re good.”

Bella then joins us by the Jeep, “It’s funny. Your father thinks you go to an all-girls school. And that (Y/n) would have his head if he said something about me.” I nod, “Damn straight I would.” Bella says, “Oh, that’s not fair. Don’t read Charlie’s mind.” We chuckle as Edward open’s the door for Bella and I. As he puts a baseball hat on Bella, she asks, “And since when do vampires like baseball?” “Well, it’s the American pastime, and, uh, there’s a thunderstorm coming. It’s the only time we can play. You’ll see why.” I speak up, “And I for one can’t wait to cheer all of you on.” “Oh, come on, mom. You gotta root for my team, I brought you flowers!” I pat his cheek, “And I appreciate that…how about I cheer you on in my head? Then your siblings and Carlisle are none the wiser.” He laughs, “Nice, mom.”

We get to the baseball diamond and see them setting up. As soon as I step out of the jeep, I’m thrown over Emmett’s shoulder and he spins us around. “Mama bear! You’re here!” I keep my eyes closed, “Yes Emmy Bear, I’m here. And I’m going to throw up on your shirt if you don’t stop spinning me upside down.” He immediately stops and pushes me towards Carlisle. “Ew, dad, take care of that.” Carlisle playfully glares at him as he checks on me, “You alright?” I nod, “Yeah, I’m fine. Surprisingly, I never feel that way when you run at vamp speed with me on your back.” They finish setting up the game as Esme calls Bella over, “Hey. Glad you’re here. We need an umpire.” Emmett walks past us, “She and mama bear think we cheat.” Esme responds, “We know you cheat.” I pipe up, “Yeah, you cheated when we played Monopoly, you cheated when we played poker, and I see you look at my test sheets at school. Like seriously, do you not retain anything from all the times you’ve been to high school?” His siblings laugh at him, “That’s low mama bear.” I shrug while smiling at him.

~Time skip because I’m too lazy to write how the baseball game goes~

Rosalie had just taken off when the part I have been dreading happens. “Stop!” We all look to Alice and the vampire speed back to base. “They were leaving. Then they heard us.” Edward grabs Bella and I, “Let’s go.” Carlisle stops him, “It’s too late.” I then walk over to him and he grips me like I’m about to disappear. Edward then tells Bella, “Get your hair down.” Rosalie looks at him like he’s stupid, “Like that’ll help. I can smell her from across the field.” I look at her and whisper, “Not the time, Rose.” She shrugs sheepishly and we then all line up and wait for the nomads to show up, me in between Carlisle and Alice, with Carlisle holding my hand. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before opening them, needing to stay calm for my family. Although, something felt…different…when I opened my eyes.

They appear out of the fog and gracefully stop in front of us. The dark skin one I know to be Laurent says, “I believe this belongs to you.” He tosses it to Carlisle who catches it like it was nothing. “I am Laurent. And this is Victoria and James.” He gestures to the other two as he introduces them. Carlisle then speaks up, “I’m Carlisle. This is my family.” He gestures to the whole of our side and Laurent looks us all over, his gaze lingering on me before he says, “Hello.” Carlisle sees this, and grips my hand tighter, “I’m afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us.” Laurent apologizes, “Our apologies. We didn’t realize the territory had been claimed.” “Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby.” Carlisle then wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me flush up against him, “My **_mate_** and I have loved the area for a while, as well as the rest of the family.” I shiver at Carlisle’s dominating and possessive tone and rub circles on his back to calm him down.

“Really?” Laurent looks at him surprised and I take the opportunity to look at Bella to see how she’s doing. I see Edward standing much on guard, ‘ _Edward, I know you want to protect Bella, but relax a little bit. If you keep up like that, he’ll get suspicious of her not being a vampire.’_ I see him relax his posture, which somehow does the trick, but redirects James attention to me. He smirks at me and I look away from him, but see Edward look in my direction. “Well, we won’t be a problem anymore. We were just passing through.” Victoria speaks up, “The humans were tracking us, but we led them east. You should be safe.” She whispers in a false concerned tone. “Excellent.” We stand for a few seconds, waiting for them to leave, but they don’t. “So, could you use three more players?” We all look to Carlisle as he’s the head of our coven. “Oh, come on. Just one game.”

Carlisle sighs, “Sure. Why not? A few of us were leaving. You could take their place. We’ll bat first.” He throws the ball to Laurent but Victoria catches it, “I’m the one with the wicked curveball.” Jasper speaks up, “Oh, well, I think we can handle that.” “Oh!” Everyone chuckles causing the tension to go away quite a bit. “We shall see.” Carlisle turns to me with his back to them and hugs me, “I’ll see you at home, love.” I look into his eyes for the first time since they came and he looks shocked, “What?” I whisper in concern. “You-you’re eyes?” I asked worriedly, “What about them?” Before he could answer, the wind blows past us, carrying Bella’s scent to the nomads. He inhales deeply, “You brought a snack.” In an instant they’re all in front of Bells and I snarling, with me in front of her glaring at him. “A human?” Laurent asks. “The girl is with us. I think it best if you leave.” Carlisle says. “I can see the game is over. We’ll go now.” He and Victoria start to back up, but James stares at Edward, “James.” Laurent calls.

He finally gets him to leave…but it’s not the end. This was the one part of the movies I said I was going to change and I will. “Get Bella and your mother out of here. Go.” Carlisle kisses me before Edward runs us to the jeep. We get into the jeep and Edward tries to buckle Bella in, “Ok, I’ve got it! I’ve got it! I’m all right!” Edward gets into the jeep, “What now he’s coming after me?” Eddie speeds off, “Listen to me. James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession. I read his mind. He wants, not just you, but mom as well. But not for her blood, because he thinks she’s a vampire due to her eyes and calming scent.” I freeze in my seat hearing that. “My reaction on the field set him off. I just made this his most exciting game ever. He’s never gonna stop.” I speak up, “Edward? What did you mean about my eyes?!” I looks at me through the rearview mirror, “I don’t know how, but mom, your eyes turned golden amber like ours. Mom, you’re already as beautiful as a vampire even though you’re a human, and your scent doesn’t cause a frenzy, but it entices him in a way that only mates should be allowed to feel.”

Bella speaks up, “What should we do?” “We have to kill him. Rip him apart and burn the pieces.” “Where are we going?” Bella asks. “Away from Forks. We’ll get a ferry to Vancouver.” Bella states, “We have to go home. Now. You have to take us home.” “You can’t go home. He’s just gonna trace your scent there. It’s the first place he’s gonna look.” Bella and I share a look, “But our dad is there. We…” Edward shouts, “It doesn’t matter!” Bells gets mad, “Yes, it does! He could get killed because of us!” “Just let me get you and mom out of here first, all right?” “It’s our dad! We have to go back! We’ll figure a way to lead the tracker away somehow. I don’t know. But we have to do something.”

I speak up, “I have an idea.” I’ve had this idea ever since I came to this dimension, because I hate the way she broke Charlie’s heart, even though she didn’t mean it. Edward glances at me, “What mom?” “What if we say that Esme and your sisters planned a surprise getaway for just us girls, but won’t tell us where it is until we get there. We can cover us being in a rush by saying that we lost track of time playing baseball and the flight leaves really soon so we have to pack up what we can? It’s believable because Charlie knows how extravagant Alice is with all the gifts she’s gotten me, and he won’t say no to Bella going because it’s a girls trip.” He thinks it over, “That, that can work. But you have 15 minutes, and if the tracker is already there then we’re driving past.” I nod, “If that’s the case, I’ll call dad and tell him that we’re in such a hurry we went straight from the field close to your guys’ house and didn’t have time to stop and get clothes, so they’d buy us some at our destination.” He nods, but still grips the steering wheel. I put my hand on his shoulder, “Edward, we’ll be fine. You won’t lose us.” “I know I won’t. Because I lost a mom once already, and I’m not doing that again.”


	15. 𝕋𝕣𝕚𝕡 𝕋𝕠 ℙ𝕙𝕠𝕖𝕟𝕚𝕩

We get to our house and we burst in, “Hey dad. Do you remember where I put my credit card?” He jolts up, “Um, don’t you keep it in one of the books you hollowed out to hide stuff?” I smile, “Great thanks! Come on Bella!” We then dart upstairs to our rooms, and find Edward packing in Bella’s room, “Keep him distracted, I still need to pack up mom’s stuff.” We nod and I dart to my room before dad comes up, “Hey! Hey! What’s going on?” I rush to the bathroom, giving Edward a chance to zoom in there, “Oh! Well, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie surprised us, telling us that we’re taking a girls trip just to get away, but Alice messed up on the times. Our flight leaves real soon! Wait, we can go right your fine with this, right?”

I know my dad, if something is too rushed, and he hears nothing about boys, he agrees. So I’m using that to my advantage. “Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Sure, do you need a ride to the airport?” “Oh no. We’re driving to the Cullen’s house to help all the girls pack. The more hands they have the faster it’ll go.” We are soon all packed up and out the door. We get into the truck and drive off. Soon we’re a ways from the house when something bangs on the door. Bella and I turn quickly to find Edward, “Your plan worked mom. Why don’t you let me drive?” I move out of the drivers seat and crawl over Bella so that she’s in-between Eddie and I.

I see her close to tears and pull her close, “Don’t worry about dad, he’s fine.” “She’s right. He’s safe. The tracker’s following us.” Eddie reassures her when we hear a loud bang. She gasps and cuddles further into me, “It’s just Emmett.” I turn and see Emmett lean over and look through the window and he mouths, ‘You okay, mama bear? Bella?’ I nod and he reciprocates it. “Alice is in the car behind us, and Jasper is running alongside us in the trees.” We soon drive past the cafe where we see our friends walk out, laughing, smiling, not having a care in the world. Being normal teenagers, who don’t know of the dangerous nomad lurking in the woods. But this is the life we chose to live as we chose to be with Edward and Carlisle…and despite the danger, I wouldn’t trade my mate or my children for anything in the world.

We’re pulling up to the house and I grab the two bags Edward packed for us. We walk into the house and I feel my eyes change once again, only to see Laurent coming down with Carlisle. Edward snarls pulls me and Bella behind him, Emmett and Jasper coming up from my side, also snarling. Carlisle stops them, “Wait. He came to warn us about James.” Laurent then speaks up, “This isn’t my fight, and I’ve grown tired of his games, but he’s got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal. I’ve never seen anything like him in my 300 years. And the woman, Victoria, don’t underestimate her.” He gives us one last look, his gaze once again lingering on me, before leaving.

Carlisle then pulls me towards him and buries his head into my hair inhaling my scent. We then make our way with the family to the garage. Jasper speaks up, “I’ve had to fight our kind before. They’re not easy to kill.” “But not impossible. We’ll tear them apart and burn the pieces.” Carlisle speaks up, “I don’t relish the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like James.” Rosie pipes up, “What if he kills one of us first? What if he tries to take mom?” I look at her and grab her hand, “I’m not going anywhere.” She nods and squeezes my hand. “I’m gonna run Bella and mom south. Can you lead the tracker away from here?” “No, Edward. James knows you would never leave Bella. Just like I would never leave (Y/n). He’ll follow you.” Alice says, “I’ll go with mother and Bella. Jasper and I will drive them south. I’ll keep them safe, Edward and Carlisle.” “Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?” “Yes.”

Alice takes Bella to the car, “Rosalie, Esme, could you put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella and mom’s scents?” He tosses Bella’s jacket to Rosie, “Why? What is Bella to me?” I turn to her with a motherly glare, “My sister, Rosalie.” Carlisle backs me up, “Rosalie, Bella is with Edward, and she’s your mother’s sister. She’s part of this family now, and we protect our family.” She sits there with a blank expression as he attempts to hand her Bella’s jacket, “Give that to Esme and give me mom’s jacket.” I look over to see Eddie with the pained expression he’s had ever since we left to baseball diamond.

I walk closer to him and hug him as tight as I can, with him returning the hug tightly but being mindful of his strength. “I’m so sorry, mom.” I shake my head at him, “Don’t say sorry for something that is not your fault. **_They_** were the ones that decided to come back. They could’ve ignored everything and went right on along to wherever they’re going, but they didn’t. It is not your fault.” He nods and I stand on my tip toes to kiss his forehead, “Everything will be alright, son.”

I then rush to the car and sit in the back next to Bella. As Edward and Bella have their small moment, Carlisle bends down through the car window, “Be safe. Do your best to keep your sister safe, but also keep yourself safe. I just find you...I’m not letting you go...ever.” I smile up at him, “I’ll do my best.” He then leans down and captures my lips in a short, yet passionate kiss. Once he pulls away, we drive off to get Bella away.

We drive for hours, only stopping when we need to use the bathroom, until we’re close to Phoenix. It hurts being so far from Carlisle...literally, my heart keeps clenching and tugging, as if trying reaching out for him. As painful as it is, I am able to hide it from my sister and my kids, we can’t afford a distraction right now. I watch Jasper and Alice hold each other’s hand, making the pain in my chest grow, wishing I was with Carlisle. We eventually end up in Phoenix, my anxiety rising as we get closer to the event of James luring out Bella.

As we’re sitting in our hotel room, Alice goes into a vision, “What is it? What do you see?” “The tracker, he just changed course.” I rush to grab a pen and paper for her to draw out her vision, “Where will it take him, Alice?” “Mirrors. A room full of mirrors.” She starts drawing the room she sees in her vision, “Edward said the visions weren’t always certain.” Jasper responds to Bella, “She sees the course people are on while they’re on it. If they change their minds, the vision changes.” “Okay, so the course that the tracker’s on now is gonna lead him to a ballet studio?”

Right as Bella finishes saying that, Jasper and Alice look at her, “You’ve been here?” Alice asks. “We took lessons as kids. The school we went to had an arch just like that.” Jasper asks, “Was your school here in Phoenix?” We both nod, “Yeah.” Bella’s phone then starts ringing, and she goes to have some privacy to talk to Edward. As she does this, Jasper and Alice turn to me, “Mom, what’s wrong?” I look to them confused, “What are you talking about?” “Mom, I’ve felt how miserable you feel. What’s going on?” I heavily sigh knowing they, more specifically Jasper, won’t let this go, “Ever since we left Forks, I’ve been in horrible pain. My heart keeps clinching and feels like it’s continually being tugged at furiously and I feel nauseous. I didn’t say anything because we already have enough on our plate and I didn’t want to cause us to get distracted.”

They look at me like I’m crazy, “Mom, your health is just as important and us keeping you and Bella safe from James and Victoria.” I sigh, “A mother puts her interests last to her children.” Alice looks at me sternly, “Mom. You need to rest. Now.” I nod, “Okay, okay. I’ll take a nap.” They both nod satisfied and I go into my room and as soon as my head hits the pillow, I fall asleep, the pain increasing slightly. By the time I wake up, I notice that there’s no sign of Bella, Jasper, or Alice. I look on the nightstand and see a note:

“𝐈 _'_ 𝗺 𝐬𝗼𝐫𝐫𝐲 _._ 𝐇𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝗺𝗼𝗺 _,_ 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞 _'_ 𝐬 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐲𝗼𝐮 𝐭𝗼𝗼 _._ 𝐈 𝐥𝗼𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝗼𝐮 _, (_ 𝐘 _/_ 𝐧 _)._ 𝐘𝗼𝐮 _'_ 𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝗼𝐫 𝗺𝐞 _,_ 𝐩𝐫𝗼𝐭𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝗺𝐞 _,_ 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝗺𝐞 _._ 𝐍𝗼𝐰 𝐢𝐭 _'_ 𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝗺𝐞 𝐟𝗼𝐫 𝗺𝐞 𝐭𝗼 𝐩𝐫𝗼𝐭𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐲𝗼𝐮 _._ 𝐃𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝗼𝐟 𝐬𝗼𝗺𝐞𝗼𝐧𝐞 𝐈 𝐥𝗼𝐯𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝗺𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐠𝗼𝗼𝐟 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝗼 𝐠𝗼 _._

𝐓𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝗼𝐟 𝐝𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐄𝐝𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐟𝗼𝐫 𝗺𝐞 _._

𝐅𝗼𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 _,_

𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐬 _"_

My heart stops as I read that. I couldn’t stop her! I find my bag all packed and rush downstairs with the note in my hand, trying to find Bella before she leaves. I realize I’m too late when Jasper and Alice come towards me, “Okay, we just checked out-“ “Bella’s gone!” They look at me in shock, “What?” I show them the note, “She’s gone! She’s gone to the dance studio! I know it!” I’m freaking out at the fact that my sister just made such a stupid mistake. “We have to tell the others!” Right as I say that I see Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle right outside hiding in the woods. I frantically make eye contact with Edward, knowing he’s the fastest, _‘Edward! She’s gone! She went to our old dance studio! HE’S THERE!’_

I show him a glimpse of my mind of what the studio looks like and he dashes off. Jasper, Alice, and I then rush outside and we drive off as Emmett and Carlisle run along side us. Soon we get there and Carlisle comes up to me, “Wait here until we take care of James.” I nod my head, despite how much I want to burst in there and save my sister. I’m then left alone until I smell smoke and see the flames rising from inside. I rush in to find Edward then bite into Bella’s wrist to suck out the venom James injected into her. I see him struggling to let go, Carlisle trying to get him to stop, “Edward, stop. Her blood is clean. You’re killing her. Edward. Stop. Stop. Find the will.”

I see Edward pull away and stumble backwards. I then rush over and hug him tightly, comforting my son. “You did it! You stopped!” I whisper to him. He shakes his head, “I didn’t want to...I didn’t want to stop.” I pull away and grab his face and stare into his eyes, “Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Don’t beat yourself up over this. I’m proud of you, immensely proud.” He then pulls me back into a hug and buries himself into my shoulder, “I love you, mom.” Tears gather into my eyes, “I love you too, my son. Now let’s go, we’ve got to get Bella to the hospital.”


	16. 𝔸𝕝𝕝 𝕀𝕤 𝕎𝕖𝕝𝕝

Now, Edward, mom, and I wait on Bella to wake up. Edward pretends to be asleep while I sit on Bella’s left side holding her hand. If only I hadn’t taken that nap, I could’ve done something and she wouldn’t be here. She starts to stir and mom calls out to her, “Bella? Baby? Bella.” Her eyes open, “Mom? (Y/n)?” “Hey.” “Where is he? Where’s… Where’s Edward?” I smile at my sister, coming out of a trauma like she did and asking about Eddie…she truly is like me. “He’s asleep.” We look over and see Edward “sleeping”. I try to stifle a giggle but it comes out like a snort. Mom and Bella don’t notice it, but I know Edward heard it. “He never leaves…neither does your sister.” I look to them, “Well I can’t leave my sister. I have to make sure she’s okay.” She chuckles, “Your dad, he’s down at the cafeteria.”

Bella looks at me, “What happened?” I look at her, silently telling her to be careful with what she says. “Well, when you fell you broke your leg, and you lost a lot of blood.” Bella looks at mom confused, “You don’t remember any of this, do you? Edward came down with his dad because one of his sister’s and his aunt forgot one of their suitcases. So you went over to help, then you tripped, and you fell down two flights of stairs. Went through a window.” I tighten my grip on her hand as I see her remembering what actually happened. “Yeah, that sounds like me.” “Oh, honey, I’m so sorry.”

Mom’s phone then goes off and she takes it out, “It’s Phil. He’s so worried about you. He said that if both of you had gotten hurt you would’ve given him a heart attack.” Bella and I look at her in shock, “You’re texting.” “Who are you and what have you don’t with my technologically challenged mother?” Mom then playfully hits my shoulder in response as she chuckles, “Finally, yeah. I told him to stay down in Florida. Girls, you are gonna love Jacksonville. It’s sunny every day, and we found the cutest little house, and you’ve got your own bathroom.” Bella and I look at each other and then look to mom, “Mom, we still want to live in Forks.” She looks at us confused, “What?” I speak up this time, “I want to live in Forks.” “Well, okay, but we’ll talk about it.” Bella asks her, “Do you mind getting Dad? I know he’s worried and I want to put his mind at ease.” Mom nods, “Okay, baby, I’ll go get him. And I’ll go get a nurse, okay?” “Okay.”

As soon as mom is out the door, Edward “wakes up”, “What happened? Where’s James?” I softly speak up, “I’ll leave you two be for a minute.” They both nod and I kiss Bella’s forehead before doing the same to Edward. I step outside and find Carlisle standing there leaning against the wall. I walk over to him and he pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead. “She’ll be fine.” “I know she will be. I’m glad that she has Edward, they’re good for each other.” I feel him nod in agreement. Dad then walks up with mom, “Hey, how’s Bella?” “She’s awake. She’s gonna be okay.” He nods, “I feel bad this happened on your girls trip though.” I shrug at him, “Eh, that’s Bella’s clumsiness for you. What would we do without it?” They all chuckle and my parents make their way into the room, “So...I hear your school is having a prom.” I look up to my mate, “Yes, and?” “You wouldn’t happen to have a date would you?” I smirk, “No, I’ve been waiting for a very special person to ask me.” He smirks at me, “Oh? And would that someone be your favorite Cullen?” I nod, “You are correct. When do you think Esme will ask me to prom?”

His smirk turns into a scowl and I then hear Emmett’s booming laugh coming from down the hall, “Good one Mama Bear!” I turn and see all of them, including Edward, chuckling. “So, Esme? What gives? Why haven’t you asked me yet?” I playfully pout. She plays along, “I wanted to ask at the right moment, but it never was.” I start to walk to her when Carlisle grabs my waist and pulls me back into him growling. “(Y/n)...my love...would you allow me the honor of taking you to your prom?” I smile at him, “Yes.” Alice squeals and steals me away from Carlisle, “Okay, now we have to go shopping for a dress for you. Obviously, you and Carlisle will be matching colors, and-“ I interrupt her, “Alice, sweetie, I know you’re excited, but can we focus on my sister healing and getting home first?” “Oh, right, yeah sorry.”

Time passes and it’s the night of the prom. “Bella, hold still. I know mascara is hard to put on, but if you mess it up, Alice will have our heads.” She huffs, “Why do I even need mascara?” I look at her, “Honestly, you don’t. But it was the only way to convince Alice to keep your makeup minimal. She said that she’d be happy with at least blush, lip gloss, and mascara.” “You’re her mom. Can’t you just tell her no?” I look to her, “Normally, yes. But she can be scary. Never underestimate that pixie vampire. She’s the shortest of them, and the shortest people can be the scariest.” Bella smirks, “Like you?” I playfully glare at her, “Shut up!” We giggle and finish getting ready.

We walk downstairs to rescue our dates from our dad. I send Bella down first, “You first. Go on!” She rolls her eyes and starts to walk downstairs. I hear dad, Carlisle, and Edward walk into the foyer, “Alice lent me the dress. The cast is...” Edward interrupts, “You’re perfect.” I hear her chuckle, “Just wait until you see (Y/n).” I smile and walk down the stairs. I look up to see Bella smiling proudly and smug, while the guys have shocked looks on their faces. I do a little twirl at the bottom of the stairs, “So? How do I look?” Carlisle steps forward dazed, “Ethereal…” I smile shyly, “You don’t look too bad yourself. Well, we better get going. See you later dad!” Dad waves, “Bye girls! Have fun!”

We get to the prom venue and Carlisle and Edward help Bella and I out of the car, “Hey. We’ll be right back.” We nod and sit on the bench while we wait for them to come back. “Bella, (Y/n).” We both turn, “Jacob. Hey.” He gestures to us, “Nice.” I observe his outfit, “You, too.”Bella speaks up, “Are you crashing the prom or something? Did you come with a date?” He chuckles, “No.” He then walks over to us, “My dad paid me to come talk to you two. Twenty bucks.” Bella chuckles while I stiffen a bit, remembering what Billy has Jacob tell her in the movie, “Let’s hear it.” “Just don’t get mad, okay? He wants you two to break up with your boyfriends. It’s just, he said, uh, quote, ‘We’ll be watching you.’” Bella chuckles and I roll my eyes, “Okay, well, tell him, ‘Thanks.’” “Okay.” “And to pay up.” I speak up, “Oh, and Jacob tell him that, ‘A mother’s vengeance is the most dangerous thing in the world. And that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.’ And that I said he should double the payment, unless he wants my dad to know what he’s doing.”

Jacob nods, “Got it.” He turns to Bella as she stands up, “Let me help you.” “Jacob.” We look over to Carlisle and Edward, “I’ll take it from here.” They glare at each other, “Guess I’ll see you both around, Bella, (Y/n).” We’re pulled away by our mates, “All right.” I see Carlisle and Edward glare until Jacob leaves, “We leave you two alone for two minutes, and the wolves descend.” All of us chuckle, three of them for the hidden meaning to the statement. As we get closer, we’re stopped by the archway and our picture is taken. We walk in and find the Monte Carlo themed prom in full swing. I look around and find the rest of my children. I grab Carlisle by the hand and drag him over, “Hey! I thought you guys were staying home?” “And miss seeing you and Carlisle being cute and dressed up?! As if!” I laugh at Alice and look at their outfits, “Well, you all look stunning…as usual.” Rosie chuckles, “Us?! Mom, what about you?! You look like an actual goddess!” Carlisle wraps his arms around my waist from behind, “My goddess.” I laugh and lean into him and we proceed with the night.

Throughout the evening, I dance with all of my sons, my daughters, my sister, and my mate. After the stressful event of taking down James, we all just let loose and danced our hearts out tonight. Once Bella and I are back home, I help her undo her whole get up when she asks, “(Y/n)?” I look up, “Yeah?” She hesitates, “W-would you ever become one? A vampire I mean?” I freeze in place, never really having seriously thought about it. Knowing what will happen soon, I answer her, “Well, I suppose so, yes. But I’d wait until I was older, closer to Carlisle’s age. Because I think it would be good to wait, have more human experiences first. Because once I’m changed, that’s it. I’m like that for the rest of my life. Does that make sense?” She nods and I continue, “Now, part of that decision also stems from the fact that I can’t have children. So I wouldn’t be missing out on that aspect, besides, I have five rowdy kids already.” We both laugh at my last statement, “Well, I’m going to bed. Night, Bells.” “Night (Y/n).” I kiss her forehead and head to my room.

When I walk in, I find my mate sitting there waiting for me. I’m already in my pjs so I just slide into bed and cuddle up against Carlisle. “I heard your conversation. Normally, I don’t change those who have a choice...but I can’t live without you. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll change you.” I smile up at him and peck his lips, “Thank you, honey. Well I’m exhausted from all that dancing, I’m gonna sleep. Good night Carlisle. I love you.” He smiles as he pulls me close, “I love you too.”

As I fall asleep, I can’t help but think of what will happen on Bella’s birthday. I know they’ll leave...will I be strong enough for Bella? I push those thoughts away, knowing dwelling on them won’t do me any good at the moment. I’ll see what happens when that time comes...but for now...all is well.


	17. New Moon

How will (Y/n) and Bella react when their mates leave?

What will happen to (Y/n) and Carlisle's mate bond?

What will happen when (Y/n) meets the Volturi?


	18. 𝔹𝕚𝕣𝕥𝕙𝕕𝕒𝕪 𝔾𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝔸𝕨𝕣𝕪

Another day, another breath, another morning when the sunlight has to be directly in my eyes when they open. I cover my head with my pillow when dad comes into the room, “Hey, get up! Let’s give Bella her birthday presents!” I immediately bolt up and grab my present for her, darting into her room and jumping on top of her. “Ow! (Y/n)!” I laugh which turns into a yawn, “H-happy birthday Bella! You’re legal now!” She chuckles at me, and I get under the covers with her. We lay there thinking about our lives, how happy we are. We have phenomenal, loving boyfriends, Bella’s in her senior year, I’m graduated and taking online college courses because I refuse to leave my attic bedroom for a stuffy dorm that I have to share. Besides, three of my kids are still in school so I don’t get to see them as often as the other two.

Dad walks in with is present for Bella, “Happy birthday.”Bella clicks her tongue, “I thought we agreed, no presents.” I look to her, “You think I listened? Tough luck.” “Well, the one from me’s not wrapped, so it doesn’t count.” Dad defends while handing her a cute camera. Bella smiles, “That’s actually great. Thanks, Dad.” “It goes with this one from your mom. We coordinated. Well, she coordinated me.” Bella rips the paper, revealing a scrapbook, “It’s to put your pictures in from senior year. Senior year. How’d you get so old so fast?” Bells head jolts up, “I didn’t. It’s not that old.” I tease her with dad, “I don’t know. Is that a gray hair?” Bells becomes a bit panicked, “No. No way.” She checks her reflection to find that there aren’t any, as I suddenly remember why she’s acting the way she is. Dad leaves smugly saying, “Happy birthday.” “That’s really funny.”

I turn to her when dad closes the door, “Okay, what’s going on?” She tries to play it off, “N-nothing.” I raise a motherly brow, “Bella…” She sighs, “Ok, ok. I had a dream…it was me and Edward in our meadow. He was walking towards grandma, and when I went to introduce them, I saw grandma mimicking what I was doing. I soon realized I was looking at a mirror…I wasn’t seeing grandma, I was seeing me. An old, wrinkly me. It made me recognize that I’m now older than Edward.” I furrow my brows, “Bella, he’s like 90-something years older than you. You aren’t older than him.” She rolls her eyes, “I meant physically, (Y/n). I’m 18 and he’s forever 17.” I sigh, “Bella, you still look younger than 18. We’ve had this conversation more than once, he’ll love you even if you’re a little older when you’re changed.” She sighs, “You’r right…you always are.” I pull her into a hug, “Now, if you’re done worrying about any gray hairs, I’d like for you to open my present for you.”

She gasps, “(Y/n)! This is beautiful!” I smile, “It’s simple, minimalistic, but still elegant. I knew you’d like it!” “Like it?! I love it! Thank you!” I laugh, “Alright, alright! Get dressed you have school. I’m heading to the Cullen’s house because Esme wants me to help redo the guest bathroom decorations.” She nods, “Alright, I’ll see you later.” I give her a hug before going back to my room to get dressed for the day.

After I get ready and have breakfast, I head towards the hospital to pick up the decorations we hid in Carlisle’s office so that Bella doesn’t accidentally stumble upon them at the house. I walk in and up to the desk, “Hello, I’m (Y/n), I’m here to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he’s expecting me.” The receptionist, with hooker-like makeup, looks up at me annoyed, “Do you have an appointment?” I struggle not to slap her because of her rude attitude, “No, but he told me to just let the receptionist know that I’m here, and to buzz him in his office.” She rolls her eyes, “Whatever.” I clench my fists and keep my smile on my face despite it turning sarcastic. She calls him from his office and lets him know that I’m here, “He’s on his way out. I don’t know what you’re trying to do but he’s mine. So don’t get your hopes up little girl.”

I start chuckling, “Oh, if he’s yours, then how come his children haven’t mentioned you? I mean, I’m extremely close to them and they tell me everything that goes on within their family.” She scoffs haughtily, “It’s a work in progress. When he finally realizes what I have to offer him, he’ll be begging me to be with him.” I can’t help it and I just burst out laughing, “You think he’s enticed by you? You’re make up makes you look like you belong on a street corner. You think he’ll be seduced by your ass?” She glares at me very heatedly and I hear a few of the nurses I’ve had pleasant conversations with start sniggering, as they’ve complained about her so many times.

A few seconds later, Carlisle comes around the corner, his face lighting up when we make eye contact. I notice the receptionist pull down her shirt and push up her nonexistent breasts. She purrs, “Dr. Cullen! Here’s the young child who told me you were expecting her.” I look at her with a glare. Yes...I’m 5’1”...I get it...move on people. Carlisle looks at her confused, but shakes his head and smiles down at me, “How are you doing, My Love?” I smile lovingly, “Better, now that I’m in your arms.” He smiles and kisses me passionately and I hear a shocked and offended gasp come from the receptionist. I pull away from the kiss, but he leans forward hungrily chasing my lips, “Hey, now! Not at work love, wait until we’re home.”

He huffs like a child while rolling his eyes, “Fine.” He then pulls me to his office and I turn to the still shocked receptionist and wave to her before flipping her the bird, leaving her offended and the other nurses laughing. I’m tugged into his office once we arrive and he presses me against the door, resuming our kiss now turned make out session. I run my fingers through his hair and tug on it, eliciting a moan from him before taking the distraction to escape his hold and grab the party decorations. As I turn back he looks at me with a frustrated expression, “Really?” I shrug, “As much as I would love to, Esme is waiting on me to help set up the decorations for Bella’s birthday party tonight. And Alice will know if I’m not there, she may be tiny but she’s scary.” “Like her mother.” I wink at him as I leave, “You know it. See you after work love!”

I walk back past the receptionist who looks like she’s hit the jackpot, “You do know that it’s illegal for someone of his age to be dating a minor. He can be arrested once I report it to the Chief of Police.” I deadpan, “1. I’m 19, 2.) my full name is (Y/n) _SWAN_. My dad’s chief of police.” She gapes like a fish, “Oh sweetie, close your mouth. You’ll attract more flies that way.” I smirk and walk out like the badass bitch I am.

Later that day, the sun has set and everything has been set up for Bella’s party. “This should go here. No wait, not there! No..” I sigh, “Alice, stop. It’s fine, she’ll love it.” She huffs, “Are you sure mom?” I laugh, “Trust me, it’ll be perfect. Now go get her!” Alice floats up the stairs and I shake my head, “What are we going to do with her?” Emmett answers, “Leave her in the woods!” I look at him, “Emmett...what good would leaving her in the woods do?” He looks at me like it’s obvious, “She’d get lost, duh.” Rosalie rolls her eyes, “The point mom is trying to make us that Alice is a vampire and will find her way back home...Not to mention her seer abilities.” “Oh right!” I look up at Carlisle, “Forget Alice, what are we going to do with Emmett?” He shakes his head, “I don’t know.”

We then hear Alice, Edward, and Bella approach the top of the stairs. I see Bella look around shocked at the elegance of the room. Carlisle and I step forward, “Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in.” I chuckle, “As if that were even possible.” Esme then walks up to hug her, “Happy birthday, Bella.” “Thanks.” A flash goes off and I turn to see Alice found the camera, “I found it in your bag. You mind?” I then hear Emmett tell Eddie, “Dating an older woman. Hot.” I roll my eyes at the man-child I call my son as Edward looks at him exasperatedly, “What?” I shake my head at his obliviousness as Alice hands a box to Rosalie, “You first, Rosalie.”

Rosie just takes it and extends it to Bella, “It’s a necklace. Alice picked it out.” Bella nods, “Thanks.” Alice then dragged Edward over to take pictures with Bella, “Show me the love.” She takes the picture then gestures to the three tiered cake, “Oh, and there’s a cake, too.” I shake my head, “Alice, I told you one tier, not a three tier.” Bella nods in agreement, “Yeah, I mean, Alice, that cake could feed 50 people. You guys don’t even eat, just (Y/n) and I.”

Alice just ignores her, “This one’s from Emmett.” Bella takes the box sees that it’s a car sound system. She finds it extremely light, so she shakes it and turns to him in confusion. “Already installed it in your truck. Finally a decent sound system for that piece of-“ Bella interrupts him, “Hey! Don’t hate the truck.” Alice laughs and then turns to me expectantly, “Mom.” I smile sheepishly, “I already gave her my present this morning.” My daughter who’s only a few inches taller than me scowls, and I slowly set behind Carlisle, “I love you Alice.” She huffs, “Fine. Open Esme and Carlisle’s.” She gives her an envelope, my smile fading as I remember what’s about to happen.

I quickly smile and improve my mood again so that no one gets suspicious. Carlisle wraps his arms around me, “Just a little something to brighten your day.” Esme continues, “Yes, you’ve been looking kind of pale lately.” Bella then opens the envelope, but slices her finger, “Ow. Paper cut.” I look at her in disbelief as she says it so nonchalantly, tensing as I see the blood drop onto the carpet. We all look to Jasper, noticing his instincts taking over. Edward pushes Bella back, not being mindful of his strength. Jasper starts for Bella, but Edward pushes him away, sending his brother crashing into the piano.

He’s quickly up to attack again, when Carlisle and Emmett try to grab him. Jasper evades them while growling. Wanting to calm down my son & protect my sister, I quickly tackle Jasper into a hug. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I force his head into my neck so that my scent can calm him down. He stumbles to a stop, gripping me tightly while taking deep breaths to inhale as much of my scent as he can. I whisper to him, “Let’s go outside sweetie. Let’s go outside.” He nods into my neck and we’re instantly in the same tree that I found him in when Rosalie basically called him the weakest of the coven.

I feel him dry sobbing into my shoulder, “I-I’m s-s-so s-sorry, Mama. I-I d-didn’t mean t-t-to!” I sigh and draw him closer, “Honey, it’s not your fault.” “Yes, it is! I almost attacked your sister!” He yells. I raise my voice at him, “Hey! Remember the conversation we had last time we were in this tree?! You are strong, but even the strongest people have their moments. Don’t let this undermine the faith you have in yourself! Bella and Edward forgive you. The family forgives you...I forgive you!” I spend the next few moments hugging the life out of my son, giving him the comfort he needs.

The next thing I realize, I’m in my bed at home. I sit up confused and look at the clock to see it’s 3:10 in the morning. I feel the bed dip right next to me, and turn to see Carlisle, “You fell asleep while comforting Jasper. Edward brought you and Bella home once we got Jasper out of you death grip on him.” I shrug, “What can I say, even when I’m asleep, I’m there for my kids.” He chuckles sadly and I have a feeling as to why. “It was a close call tonight.” I nod, “Yeah, it was. But it’s in the past and all we can do is move forward. How’s Jasper?” He sighs, “Jasper is still feeling guilty. Edward forgives him, but he’s still kicking himself.”

I sigh, knowing he’ll be doing that for a while. “And Edward? How’s he doing?” “I’m...okay.” I turn to Eddie and hold my arms out. He’s instantly in my arms, “I forgive him mom...I truly do. But I’m still upset! He almost hurt Bella!” I shush him, “Shh! Hey, it’s okay if you’re still upset. But don’t let that cause a rift between you and your brother. He feels guilty for what he did and we can all only work past this.” He nods, “Okay, mom.” He squeezes me in our hug before going back to Bella’s room. I yawn, “Well, I’m going back to sleep. Goodnight Carlisle, mí amour.” I kiss his cheek before drifting off back to sleep.

~3rd POV~

Edward and Carlisle make it back to the house and see that the party mess is all cleaned up. Edward speaks first, “We need to leave. We need to leave Forks.” His siblings and aunt look at him in shock. “What?” “Bella, she... she doesn’t deserve this life. She deserves better than me, and the sooner we leave, the sooner she’ll...forget about me. She’s not safe with me.” Jasper feels his brother’s conflicted feelings, “Edward, I’m sorry. It’s my fault, I should’ve fed just in case.”

Edward shakes his head, “No...it’s my fault. I should’ve kept my distance.” Rosie scoffs, “It’s a little too late for that.” Esme looks at her sternly, “Rosalie.” Alice speaks up, “But I’ve seen you too happy together. Edward we don’t need to leave.” He disagrees, “No we do. It’s the only way she’ll be safe.” Everyone turns to Carlisle who sighs, “Is this really what you want Edward? To leave her behind?” He nods, “If it keeps her safe, yes.” Carlisle then says, “Okay...if this is what you really want, we’ll leave.” Everyone sighs, but doesn’t dare go against their coven leaders decision, no matter how much they disagree with it. That is, until Emmett speaks up, “Wait...aren’t we forgetting something? What about Mama bear?”

Everyone freezes...they forgot about (Y/n)! Jasper, who’s a mama’s boy, says, “Emmett’s right. We can’t leave mama.” “But she’d never leave Bella, so we can’t exactly take her with us.” Jasper shakes his head turning to Carlisle, who he knows will agree with him, “Carlisle, we can’t leave her. We have to stay, we need to stay with mom.” Carlisle stands there, not saying a word. Esme speaks up, “Carlisle...you’re not thinking about leaving her behind are you?” He makes eye contact with her, but remains silent. Rosalie looks at him in disbelief, “You can’t be serious?! I may not like Bella, and want to leave her, but I will stay for mom.”

Carlisle just says, “We leave tomorrow.” Now even Edward and Alice yell, “Are you insane?!” “I completely forgot about mom. We can’t leave her. I know what I said about leaving Bella, but mom would be losing all of us. I can’t be the son that breaks her heart. So I’ll just be the only one to go-“ “No, I decided we’re all leaving...so we’re leaving.” Carlisle feels the Lord growling at him, ‘WE CAN’T LEAVE MATE! WE CAN’T LEAVE HER! WE NEED HER! WHAT KIND OF MATE WOULD WE BE TO LEAVE HER?!’ He forces the Lord back and yells at everyone, “I DECIDED THAT WE’RE LEAVING AND THAT’S FINAL! WHAT HAPPENED TO BELLA COULD’VE EASILY BEEN (Y/N)! SHE COULD’VE BEEN EASILY MISTAKEN FOR BELLA! WE ARE LEAVING TO PROTECT BOTH OF THEM!”

He then storms away to his office, leaving his family shocked that Carlisle of all people yelled. Esme still shocked sadly whispers, “Y-you heard him. We- we need to start packing up, covering the furniture.” They all numbly move and do as Esme says. They all want to say goodbye to their mother, but know that if they do...her expression will break their unbeating hearts.

~Normal POV~

I wake up and look to my alarm clock...to find that it’s 4:50...P.M?! I sit up in shock, I slept that long? I find myself hyperventilating and can’t seem to stop...somethings wrong. I finally calm down, but I still feel this pain in my chest. I haven’t felt this much pain since...since I left Forks to help protect Bella from James...when I was separated from Carlisle... I instantly get up and go to check the house for Bella when dad comes in, “(Y/n), have you seen Bella? She’s not answering her phone, and I found it in her truck.”

Panic starts to settle in my heart, “No. No I just woke up! I don’t know where she is!” The panics that shows on dad’s face is enough to make the pain in my chest get worse. “We need to find her. I’ll make some calls and see if we can get a search party.” He instantly tears downstairs to make some calls. I instantly ring Carlisle...only to hear an automated message, _“The number you are trying to reach is no longer in service-“_ My heart drops, and I try Esme and my children...only to get the same message. They didn’t leave...they couldn’t have...not without saying goodbye. Right?

The night continues on and we have everyone looking for Bella. My worry keeps increasing, not remembering when Sam finds Bella. I’ve noticed as well, that as more time goes on, the worse the main in my heart gets. I then remember what Carlisle said when he first told me that we were mates, _“The Soulmate bond. It’s the strongest, most powerful bond. With this bond, the mated pair can’t be separated for an extended period. Because if they are…they’ll both suffer; the female suffering the most.”_ I gasp as realize that the pain is increasing because of how far away Carlisle is, and how long he’s been gone.

I ignore everyone until they start running to the woods. I instantly look up and find Sam coming out with Bella in his arms. I then rush past everyone, with tears in my eyes, and gather her in a hug. “I was so worried! Why did you go in there?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” I see her face, red from crying, “He’s gone…” I just look at her, “What?” She looks up at me, and says louder, “Edward… he’s gone. They all left us.”

~3rd POV~

It’s at that instant, that it really hits (Y/n) that the Cullen’s are gone. Tears start flowing down her face, her sobs breaking even the coldest of hearts. Her mate, her sister, her children…they left her. She struggles to catch her breath, collapsing onto the ground. Bella becomes worried at her sister’s reaction, never knowing of a time where the strongest woman she knew just falls apart. The excruciating pain in (Y/n)’s chest becomes too much and she faints from pain and exhaustion, causing panic amongst the residents of Forks and the few Quileute’s present. Billy watches, finally understanding the bond between the oldest Swan daughter and the Cullen Coven Leader…and how wrong he was to try to intervene in their relationship.

Somewhere unknown, the Cullen Coven leader grasps his chest, the pain causing him to stumble. The coven, minus Edward who is not staying with his family, look at him in worry. “Carlisle?! What’s wrong?!” Carlisle grunts in pain, fighting it, “The bond, (Y/n)’s in pain.” He looks ashamed, and regrets his decision immensely, “She’s in pain…because of me.”


	19. 𝕎𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝔻𝕠 𝕀 𝔾𝕠 𝔽𝕣𝕠𝕞 ℍ𝕖𝕣𝕖?

These past few weeks have been torment. Ever since the Cullen’s left, I’ve noticed that I’m not at my best, not just emotionally from my family leaving. I’m...weaker, my skin has paled considerably, the bags under my eyes are ever present, and I can’t keep anything other than toast down. Add on the guilt I feel from seeing dad worrying about me so much, not knowing what’s causing this, my deterioration. Despite that, I stay strong for my sister...well...as strong as I can be. While I may look the part of a zombie, I try to fight through it. Bella on the other hand, is looking and acting the part. The only reassurance I have from her is her constant need to have me close.

I would’ve thought that as she shut everything and everyone out in the movie, that she’d do the same to me. But I’m the only one that she isn’t shutting out. The only time we’re separated is when we’re sleeping, as she’s migrated to sleeping with me every night. Even then, I have to wriggle my way out of her iron grip. The months go by and she alternates her time from sitting in the window with me, and trying to email Alice. Dad is constantly asking me how we’re doing, and I tell him how I’m hanging in there as best I can for Bella, but that I don’t know what to do for her other than just be there.

Her nightmares though... They broke my heart in the movies...but they crush my soul in real life. I cry every time she screams. I’ve always been able to protect her and help her whenever she was down...but knowing that I can’t do anything...makes me feel utterly useless. When I finally am able to convince her to at least come downstairs, I feel a bit better. Even though she does the exact same thing, the change of scenery is good for her.

While I’m already graduated, Angela and the rest of them, even surprisingly Jessica, have all checked up on me. Thankfully they all pass off my appearance as stress from both college and dealing with Bella. I hear from them how she just doesn’t do anything at school but sit at the Cullen’s table. I tell them how I’m trying to do my best to get her out of her depressed state, but there’s only so much I can do.

One day, when I’m walking her to her truck, I see dad and our neighbor talking. “How you doing there Bella? (Y/n)?” I smile slightly and respond, “I’m doing okay, thanks.” Dad walks up to Bella, “Hey. It’s freezing out. You’re running a little late again, aren’t you?” Bella replies, “No, I’m fine.” Dad sighs, “All right. That’s it.” Bella just looks at him, “What?” “You’re going to Jacksonville to live with your mother.” Bella looks anywhere but him, “I’m not leaving Forks.” Dad looks at her sympathetically, “Bells, he’s not coming back.” My heart clinches at the statement...I know they’ll be back...but only after my sister and son become suicidal. “I know.”

“It’s just not normal, this behavior. Quite frankly, it’s scaring the hell out of me and your mother. And I don’t know what’s going on with (Y/n) physically, but she’s putting herself aside to be there for you. Baby, I don’t want you to leave. I don’t, but just go. Go to Jacksonville. Make some new friends.” She retorts, “I like my old friends.” I raise my eyebrow at her statement, as she hasn’t spoken to them in a while. “Well, you never see them anymore.” “I do. I’m... Gonna, uh, go shopping tomorrow with Jessica.” I speak up, “Bells, you hate shopping.” “I... I need a girls’ night out. And I need to…give (Y/n) a break from, um, my clinginess.” I smile at her, “You can never be too clingy to me, Bells. But, I understand.” Dad nods, “All right. Girls’ night. Shopping. I like it. Go buy some stuff.” Bella then gets in her truck and leaves for school, waving goodbye to us.

He turns to me, “How are you holding up?” I frown a bit, “I’m…still upset. I’m upset that he left without telling me, without him, Esme, or the kids saying goodbye, and I’m upset that I still love him despite this.” Dad nods while he pulls me into a hug, “That’s called, if I’m not mistaken, true love. I don’t like nor condone what he did, but he’ll understand what a huge mistake he made and come crawling back. When he does, though, you have to make him work for it. Don’t forgive him right away.” I smirk slightly, “Trust me…I won’t make it easy on him if he does. I’ll be having a word with the kids too and Esme.” He chuckles, “That’s my girl. I know you haven’t been feeling good ever since they left, but you keep pushing through, my strong little girl. Too bad they left, I was gonna see if Esme wanted to get some coffee sometime….she was pretty cute.” My eyes widen dramatically as I look up at him flabbergasted, “You like Esme?!” He shrugs, “Well yeah, why not?” He then goes back inside the house as I stare off into the distance, frozen in my spot as I take in that new piece of information. “Esme…he likes Esme. Oh my god. That’s certainly different.”

I shake my head as I get a call from an old friend, “Hello?”

“Hey, (Y/n). How are you?”

“I’m hanging in there, how about you?”

“Eh, I’m hanging in there too. Um, listen, could you, do you think you could come over and hang out?”

I think for a bit, “Yeah, sure. When do you want me to come over?”

“In about an hour?”

“Sounds like a plan. See you then.”

“Alright. See you soon.”

I hang up and walk into the house, “Hey dad, I’m gonna head down to the Reservation. I’ll let you know if I’ll be home for dinner.” He nods, “Alright, be safe.” I then get in my car and drive down to the Rez. I pull up to the house and as I get out, I hear the door slam open, “Mom! It’s (Y/n)!” I look up in time to be met with a body slamming into mine for a hug, “(Y/n)! It’s been so long!” I chuckle and hug them back, “I know, it’s been a while. How are you Seth?” He smiles his ever present smile, “I’m doing fine! I didn’t know you were coming over here!” I laugh, “Yep, your sister called me over.” He sighs in relief, “Oh, good. She’s been moping and moody ever since Sam broke up with her.” We hear the door open again, “Seth! I called her over! Leave her alone!” I look up and see Leah walking up to us glaring at her little brother. “Oh, come on, Leah! I haven’t seen her in a long time, and you’re gonna be the one she’s hanging out with!” She rolls her eyes, “Okay, you hugged her, now it’s my turn.”

She grabs my hand and drags me from Seth who pouts, “See you later, (Y/n)!” We enter to woods and start hiking, “So, how have you been?” She sighs, “I’ve been…better. I’m still mad at Sam and Emily! I mean…Sam dumped me for my cousin!! Who does that?! And I can’t ever escape them because they’re everywhere on the Reservation! And I’m never leaving because no one ever moves outside the reservation, with the exception of Jacob’s sisters, but I just, UGH!” I look over and see her eyes fill with angry tears, “I’m so sorry this happened to you, Leah. No one deserves to go through that.” My heart goes out to her. I can’t imagine what it’s like to have your boyfriend imprint on your cousin…and not understand why he left when you don’t know the real reason. She wipes her tears away, “I just feel so, so…worthless. Like I wasn’t good enough for him so he went for someone who he thinks is better.” I look at her sternly, my motherly instincts coming out, “Leah, you are not worthless. I never want to hear you say that again. It’s Sam’s loss if he can’t see what a tremendous girl he had.”

She sniffles and smiles slightly, “Thanks (Y/n). What about you? I heard your boyfriend and his family left…without even saying a word? Not to mention, that you don’t look like your normal self.” I chuckle sadly, “Yeah. Um, I was dating Dr. Cullen.” She looks confused, “Was he the really pale doctor?” I laugh, “Yup, that’s him. He and I started dating earlier this year. His kids, while I was around their age, viewed me as their mother, just as I viewed them as my children. There was also Esme, Carlisle’s sister, who viewed me as a sister.” I stop and breath deeply, hoping to ease the constant pain in my chest. I tear up, “I just…I don’t know why they didn’t tell me! They even disconnected their phones and I can’t reach them! I have to listen to my sister screaming in the night because of her nightmares and I can’t do anything about it! I’ve never felt so helpless! I’ve always been able to help here, even if it wasn’t much, I could do something! But I can’t this time…I can’t do anything. And then Carlisle has the audacity to just up and leave without saying goodbye or even making a way for us to stay in contact!”

I take a deep breath to continue my long suppressed rant, “He took my kids away too! I need them as much as they need me! It physically hurts me that they’re gone! I can’t keep anything down other than toast because anything else makes me sick to my stomach! I have a constant pain in my chest and I can’t help but hate him for what he did! I hate him for leaving after telling me he loved me! I hate him for taking my children away from me! I hate him making me have this constant pain and suffering! I hate him for leaving behind all the memories we made together! I hate him for making me still love him so deeply even after all he has done!” I collapse to the ground crying, finally getting my feelings out in the open. I feel Leah sit down next to me and hold me as I cry, feeling her sobbing as well.

After our cries die down, we still sit on the floor, just silently comforting each other. “I thought I had it bad…I lost my boyfriend to my cousin. But you lost your boyfriend, your kids, your sister… and you comforted me! I should’ve comforted you!” “I chuckle at her, “We both comforted each other. Anytime you want to get away from the reservation and Sam and Emily, you’re welcome to pop on over to my house.” She chuckles, “Thanks, and you’re welcome at my house anytime as well. In fact, why don’t you stay for dinner tonight?” I smile up at her, “Yeah, I’d like that.” We walk back to the house just as Leah’s mom, Sue Clearwater, finishes making dinner. “Hey, you two! I hope you’re hungry, dinner’s ready.” We sit down and eat - surprisingly it doesn’t make me sick - and I spend some more time with the Clearwater’s when I look and see that it’s quite late. “Well, this has been fun, but I better get home.” Leah and Seth sigh disappointed, “Fine.”

Leah walks me out after I say goodbye to her parents and Seth while thanking them for having me over. “I’m glad I called you up…thank you for listening to me and not judging.” I turn to her, “Hey! Us broken-hearted girls have to stick together, right?” She chuckles and gives me a hug, “Yes we do. Call or text me when you get home, so I know my best friend made it.” I smile at that, “I will don’t worry!” I get in my car and drive back home, happy that I made the trip to visit Leah…maybe things are starting to look up for me.

~3rd POV~

As the car drives down the highway, (Y/n) is oblivious to the hooded red-eyed vampires staring at her from the trees.

“Is that her? The one he said we’d find?”

“Yes, master said that she was the one with the rare bond with a vampire.” 

“What do we do now?”

“We wait. Due to the rarity of the bond…only her mate can turn her. For another to do so…would be violating the sacredness of the bond.”

“But what about the powers rumored to happen with the bond? The one only our Masters know?”

There is a pregnant pause, “We’ll have to wait on those as well. She’ll meet the Master’s soon enough.”

And with that, the vampires speed back home to tell their masters, “Masters, we have found her. The one human whom you said has a rare bond with a vampire.”

Their masters look on pleased, “Excellent! Well done! Now all we have to do…is wait.”


	20. 𝔹𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕒 𝕀𝕤 𝔸𝕟 𝔸𝕕𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕖 𝕁𝕦𝕟𝕜𝕚𝕖...𝔾𝕠𝕕 ℍ𝕖𝕝𝕡 𝕄𝕖

As I’m getting ready for bed, I hear the front door open signaling Bella’s return. I finish my nightly routine when I get a call from Jessica,

“Hey, Jessica. How was your evening with Bella?”

“Your sister! She has gone insane! Crazy! Psycho!”

I furrow my brow, “What are you talking about?”

“She…got on the back of a strangers motorcycle!”

My eyes widen, “What?!”

“Yeah! She scared the hell out of me! I was so worried if something was going to happen to her!”

I sigh, “I’ll talk to her and find out what’s going on. Thanks for letting me know.”

“No problem. See you soon, (Y/n).”

“Bye.”

I sigh and make my way to Bella’s room, knocking on the door. “Yes?” “Bells, it’s me.” “Come in.” I enter, closing the door behind me, and smile at her while leaning against the door. “So…how was your night out with Jessica?” She nods, “It was good. The movie was okay but overall I had a good time.” I nod, “That’s alright, sometimes movies just don’t amount up to what we think they be. Did you do anything else?” She shook her head, “No.” _Lie._ I shake my head at the word that just flashed on Bella’s head, passing it off as a hallucination. “Really? You didn’t do anything like…get on a motorcycle with someone you don’t know for no apparent reason?” She freezes, “Huh?” I roll my eyes, “Bella! I just got off the phone with Jessica, she told me what you did. Don’t you know how dangerous that was?! What in the world would make you do that?!”

She tears up, “I heard him.” I stop in realization, “What?” “I heard Edward…it’s like my conscience but I…saw him. I saw and heard him! It was like a mirage and the more I came closer to danger…the more I heard him.” I look down, holding back my tears as I think of if I was in the same position as her. If that’s the only way I could hear and see Carlisle… I can understand why she’s doing it, but I wouldn’t personally do it. “Bella, that can get to be very dangerous. I don’t want you to get obsessed with this, okay? It’s not healthy.” She sobs, “I just miss him...why did they leave? Why did they leave us?” I sit next to her on her bed as tears start to roll down my cheeks, pulling her into a hug, “I don’t know, honey. I know how you feel, but we...we have to continue on. As much as it hurts we have to continue on and learn to live without them. But just remember: I’m here. I’ll always be with you...no matter what.” And that was the way we spent the rest of the night...crying in each other’s arms.

A few days later, I’m sitting on the steps in front of the house reading Harry Potter & The Sorcerer’s Stone for the millionth time, when Bella pulls up with something in the bed of her truck. I then realize she’s about to go to Jacob’s to see if he can fix up the bikes. “Umm, Bella? What’s in the bed of your truck?” She looks at me sheepishly, “Motorcycles... I wanted to see if Jacob could fix them up for me.” I cross my arms, “Uh huh...and what has brought on this new found like of motorcycles?” She shrugs, “I don’t know, I just wanted to do something different. Something that doesn’t seem like me.” I mutter under my breath, “It sure doesn’t.” I shake my head and look at her anxiously, “Bella, I don’t know how I feel about this. I mean, you don’t even know how to ride.” “Jacob can teach me. (Y/n), I promise I’ll be super careful.” She looks at me pleadingly and I huff at her, “Fine. But one single scratch on you and I’m selling them.” She nods, “Deal.”

Over the next few weeks, Bella has been spending a lot of time with Jacob as I’ve been spending a lot of time with Leah and Seth...well mainly Leah. She’s been my rock throughout everything as I’ve been hers as well. We both have concern at Bella essentially and unknowingly leading Jacob on - Leah more so on the angry side of things. She’s ranted to me about the fact that Bella is so oblivious, and while I don’t like Bella being talked about like that, I agree with Leah. Even two other boys from the reservation I’ve become friends with, Quil and Embry, have made comments to me about how they think Bella is leading him on. I’ve even tried talking to how she comes across to us, even to Jacob, but she doesn’t believe me. I even tried to subtly hint to Jacob that she didn’t realize what she was doing, but to no avail.

One night while I was staying with Bella, she had another nightmare, screaming and waking up both me and dad who came rushing in there. “Hey, hey, hey! Wake up, Bella.” She jolts awake and dad grabs her hands shushing her, “You’re okay. You’re okay.” Bella sobs a bit before saying, “I’m sorry I woke you two up.” Dad gets closer, “It’s okay, it’s all right. Kind of like when you were a baby. Didn’t get a lot of sleep then, either, especially with (Y/n)’s crying too.” I half-heartedly glare at my dad before he continues, “I thought this thing was starting to work, but I guess not.” Dad pauses for a beat, “I do know what it’s like, you know. When your mother left, took you two with her, that was not a good time for me. I thought about doing all kinds of crazy things just to, just to ease the pain.”

I look down sadly, as I think about Carlisle and the kids. “Can I ask you something?” I look to Bella and see her silently urging dad to ask, “Hanging out with Jacob, that seems to take your mind off things a bit, doesn’t it?” She nods her head, “You know, sometimes, you gotta learn to love what’s good for you. You know what I mean?” Bella looks at him confused, “Of course, what do I know? I’m just a terminal bachelor. Famous ladies’ man.” I raise my eyebrow at him and he just moves on, “Okay. I’m gonna go to bed. Uh…I love you. Both of you.” He then leaves and Bella and I go back to sleep, her cuddling into my side.

The next day, I’m hanging out with Leah again, waiting for her to come back to her room with snacks so we could have a movie marathon, when I get a call from Embry who, along with Quil, has claimed me as his second mother.

“Yo, Swan, what’s up?”

I roll my eyes, “Nothing, I’m at Leah’s. What do you want Embry?”

“Well, I heard that you knew about the pack since you were involved with the bloodsuckers and knew about the treaty.”

I jolt up, “You shifted? Already?”

He responds excitedly, “Yup! It’s such a rush! Speaking of rushes, we’re going cliff diving. Want to join?”

I shake my head, “No thank you. I’m still a measly human…I can die from that.”

He chuckles, “Come on, Mama! At just come and hang around with us.”

I deadpan at him, “Did you not hear me when I said that I was at Leah’s? I’m not gonna ditch her to watch everyone give me a heart attack each time one of you jumps. No, thank you.”

“All right, your loss. See you soon?”

“Yeah, see you soon, pup.”

Leah then comes on with the snacks, “Hey, who was that?” “Oh, just Embry. Trying to make me go cliff diving.” She rolls her eyes, “He’s an idiot for doing that. I’m glad you didn’t ditch me to go do that.” I laugh, “Are you kidding?! Leave my best friend to be around hormonal teenage boys?! Not my thing.” She then laughs and starts the first movie of the day. Later that day, Bella comes home with a fresh, new, bandaged scar on her head. I instantly shoot out of the chair, “Oh my god, Bella! What happened?” She looks at me sheepishly, “Um, I was…trying to ride my motorcycle.” I let out a frustrated sigh, “And?” She shrinks into herself, “And I may have gotten distracted…” I look at her incredulously, “Bella, that was your first time on a motorcycle! What could possibly have been so mesmerizing that you had to put your focus on that?!” She whispers, “I heard Edward’s ghost again.” I soften my glare at her and sternly tell her, “No more motorcycles. Okay?” She nods at me in agreement before heading upstairs, leaving me in the living room, thinking about my son.

A few days later, Bella comes home from school, “Hey, (Y/n). What are you doing, tonight?” I sit back pretending to think, “Um…nothing. What’s going on?” She shrugs, “Um, me, Jessica, Eric, Angela, Mike, and a few others were going to see Face Punch. Do you want to come with us? I’m also planning on asking Jacob.” I then remember that Jacob will start his shifting tonight and I knew it would be best if I was there when he started so I could get him to Billy as fast as possible. “Yeah, sure. I’ll come with you guys.” Soon enough I’m tuning out Jacob and Mike’s testosterone filled conversation, and wishing Bella would hurry up. She comes over with the tickets, “Jessica bailed, and Angela go the stomach flu, so Eric’s taking care of her. It’s just us four.” Jacob answers, “Great!” Mike looks disappointed, “Great.” “Yeah.” They then walk into the theater and I just look at the sky, “God give me strength.” I shake my head and follow them to watch the movie. As we watch, I keep my focus on Mike reactions as I find that more entertaining than the movie itself. Soon enough, he gets up, “Okay, I think I’m gonna throw up.” I snort at his weak stomach and the three of us get up to follow him out of the theater. I turn to Jacob and Bella, “I gotta use the restroom, be right back.”

After I finish my business I walk out just in time to see Mike interrupt Jacob and Bella’s moment, “Well, I need to go home.” I watch as Jacob looks at him annoyed and angry that he disrupted him and Bella. “I was feeling sick before the movie. Okay?” Jake scoffs and mike responds, “What is your problem?” “Right now? You’re my problem. Feeling sick? Maybe you need to go to the hospital. You want me to put you in the hospital?” Bella and I rush over as he advances on Mike, “Jake! Jake. Jake, the movie’s over. What are you doing?” I see him start to sweat as Bella says, “You’re really hot. Like, you feel like you have a fever. Are you okay?” Jacob just looks confused, “I don’t know what’s happening. I gotta go.” I speak up, “I’ll drive you home. See you at home Bella.” I don’t give her a chance to respond and quickly usher Jack to my car. I strap him in has his breathing becomes more intense. I start the car and blast the air conditioning in hopes of prolonging his shift. I floor it to La Push and call up Billy.

“Billy!”

“(Y/n)? What’s going on?”

“Jacob is about to shift! I’m on my way to bring him home!”

“Oh god. I’ll get Sam here immediately. Thank you, (Y/n).”

“Don’t mention it.”

I then hang up and continue to fly down the highway as Jacob keeps moaning and groaning. “(Y-y/n)? What’s happening to me?” I look over, my maternal instincts kicking in, “Don’t worry Jake, you’re going to be fine. I promise! This will pass soon enough, you’ll see!” We quickly find ourselves at Billy’s and see Sam and the pack rush over. I help them get him out of my car and they take him to complete his shifting. I watch as they them run off and sigh, grateful that I got him back home in time. “(Y/n).” I look over and see Billy there with a grateful, yet apologetic, look on his face. “Thank you.” I nod, “No problem.” I turn to open the car door when he says, “I’m sorry.” I turn to him confused, “I’m sorry for trying to split you and Dr. Cullen up. I, I didn’t realize the type of bond you had, until I saw your reaction to the news of them leaving. I was wrong to do what I did, and I apologize.” I smile at him slightly, but look down, “Thank you. But, I don’t think it matters now that he’s left.” “I disagree.” I jolt my head up at him, “If you have the type of bond that I think you do…he’ll come back. Sooner or later.” I smile at him, “Goodnight, Billy.” “Night, (Y/n).”

I arrive home and head up to bed after checking on Bella and Dad, finding them fast asleep. I enter my room, and find something that wasn’t there before. On my bed, sat a letter, addressed as ‘𝓜𝓼. (𝓨/𝓷) 𝓢𝔀𝓪𝓷.’

A:n/ The script above says, "Ms. (Y/n) Swan.


	21. 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕃𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣

I stare at the letter in shock, not knowing how it could’ve gotten there. I don’t recognize the handwriting and try to decide whether or not to read it, but my curiosity out weighs everything.

'𝓓𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓜𝓼. (𝓨/𝓷) 𝓢𝔀𝓪𝓷,

𝓦𝓮 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓮𝓷 𝓸𝓫𝓼𝓮𝓻𝓿𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓺𝓾𝓲𝓽𝓮 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓪 𝓭𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓷𝓬𝓮. 𝓦𝓮 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓸𝓯 𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓭, 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝔀𝓮 𝓾𝓼𝓾𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝓭𝓲𝓼𝓹𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓱𝓾𝓶𝓪𝓷𝓼 𝔀𝓱𝓸 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓸𝓯 𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓮𝔁𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓷𝓬𝓮. 𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾...𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓪 𝓾𝓷𝓲𝓺𝓾𝓮 𝓬𝓪𝓼𝓮.

𝓦𝓮 𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓾𝓷𝓪𝓫𝓵𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓬𝓪𝓻𝓻𝔂 𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓼𝓾𝓬𝓱 𝓪𝓷 𝓪𝓬𝓽 𝓭𝓾𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓻𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓬𝓲𝓸𝓾𝓼 𝓫𝓸𝓷𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓼𝓱𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓭𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓸𝓵𝓭 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭, 𝓒𝓪𝓻𝓵𝓲𝓼𝓵𝓮. 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓵𝓼𝓸 𝓹𝓸𝓼𝓼𝓮𝓼𝓼 𝓪 𝓰𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓽 𝓶𝓪𝓷𝔂 𝓹𝓸𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓼 𝓽𝓸𝓸 𝓰𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓳𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓭𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓻𝓸𝔂. 𝓐𝓷𝓭 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓪 𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓭𝓯𝓾𝓵 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓶 𝓽𝓸 𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓱𝓾𝓶𝓪𝓷, 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝓸𝓷𝓵𝔂 𝓲𝓶𝓹𝓵𝔂 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓪 𝓹𝓸𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓯𝓾𝓵 𝓿𝓪𝓶𝓹𝓲𝓻𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾'𝓭 𝓫𝓮 .

𝓘 𝓲𝓶𝓹𝓵𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝔀𝓪𝔂 𝓽𝓸 𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓭𝔀𝓮𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓲𝓷 𝓥𝓸𝓵𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓻𝓪, 𝓘𝓽𝓪𝓵𝔂 𝓼𝓸𝓸𝓷, 𝓼𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔀𝓮 𝓶𝓪𝔂 𝓭𝓲𝓼𝓬𝓾𝓼𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓲𝓷 𝓹𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓸𝓷. 𝓟𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓼𝓮 𝓭𝓸 𝓽𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓬𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻𝓼𝓮𝓵𝓯.

𝓑𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓡𝓮𝓰𝓪𝓻𝓭𝓼,

𝓐𝓻𝓸, 𝓜𝓪𝓻𝓬𝓾𝓼, 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓒𝓪𝓲𝓾𝓼 𝓥𝓸𝓵𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓲"

I stumble back in shock. The Volturi know about me?! And they’ve been watching me?! Why, why don’t they mention Bella? Do they not know of her yet? In the movies they find out about her when Edward goes to commit suicide, would this change everything? And what powers? I don’t have any- I freeze as past events come flashing across my mind.

_“I can read every mind in this room. Apart from yours, and at times, I can’t read mom’s.”_

_‘I close my eyes and take a deep breath before opening them, needing to stay calm for my family. Although, something felt…different…when I opened my eyes.’_

_‘I look into his eyes for the first time since they came and he looks shocked, “What?” I whisper in concern. “You-you’re eyes?” I asked worriedly, “What about them?”’_

_“He wants, not just you, but mom as well. But not for her blood, because he thinks she’s a vampire due to her eyes and calming scent.” I freeze in my seat hearing that. “My reaction on the field set him off. I just made this his most exciting game ever. He’s never gonna stop.” I speak up, “Edward? What did you mean about my eyes?!” I looks at me through the rearview mirror, “I don’t know how, but mom, your eyes turned golden amber like ours. Mom, you’re already as beautiful as a vampire even though you’re a human, and your scent doesn’t cause a frenzy, but it entices him in a way that only mates should be allowed to feel.”_

_‘I nod, “That’s alright, sometimes movies just don’t amount up to what we think they be. Did you do anything else?” She shook her head, “No.” Lie. I shake my head at the word that just flashed on Bella’s head, passing it off as a hallucination.’_

My head starts hurting and the room starts spinning, the pain in my chest becoming more prominent before fading away. I then feel myself losing consciousness and falling into…cold arms?

~3rd POV~

Right as (Y/n) passes out, a blonde blur dashes in through her window and catches her before she hits the ground. She loses consciousness and doesn’t realize what’s happening. The blonde man then lays her down on her bed, taking in her appearance. He notices her extremely pale skin, the prominent purple bags under her eyes, the borderline unhealthy skinniness she now possesses, along with the pain he feels through their bond fading away. He looks at her horrified, not because she looks the way she does, but because he knows he’s the one who caused this. He quietly sobs, venom tears pooling, never to fall, as he takes in the condition of his mate. “I-i’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Love! I thought I was protecting you! But I’ve done the opposite by leaving you. I’m so sorry!” I leans forward and kisses her forehead, his lips tingling from the intoxicating touch of her skin that he misses.

It is then that he decides that he needs to come home, and actually be the good mate he’s supposed to have been all along. He knows he’ll have to beg her for forgiveness for what he’s done. But he’ll wait forever if he has too, because he loves her more than anything else in the world…More than his own life.

A/n: Here is the letter in regular font.

Dear Ms. (Y/n) Swan,

We have been observing you for quite some time from a distance. We know you know of our kind, and we usually dispose of humans who know of our existence. But you…you are a unique case.

We are unable to carry out such an act due to the rare and precious bond you share with our dear old friend, Carlisle. You also possess a great many powers too great to just destroy. And for a handful of them to appear when human, can only imply what a powerful vampire you’d be.

I implore you to make your way to our dwelling in Volterra, Italy soon, so that we may discuss the matter in person. Please do take care of yourself.

Best Regards,

Aro, Marcus, and Caius Volturi


	22. 𝔽𝕠𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕤 𝕀𝕤 𝔼𝕒𝕣𝕟𝕖𝕕...ℕ𝕠𝕥 𝔾𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕟

I wake up the next morning, surprisingly feeling great. I haven’t felt this refreshed for a long time. My mind reels back to last night and the letter I received from the Volturi. I have no idea how to handle this...should I write back? Should I just wait to right until I’m ready to meet with them? Ugh! I can believe this is happening, my mind is still fuzzy from the shock. I can’t believe I fainted! Wait a minute...shouldn’t I have fainted onto the floor? When I was stumbling, wasn’t I going further away from my bed?

I crawl on my bed to find the letter by my closet, why aren’t I on the floor over there? Dad and Bella were sleeping and I they would’ve noticed the letter on the floor. I shake it off, wondering if I just got off the floor last night and was too tired and shocked that I don’t remember doing so. I pick up the letter and hide it under my pillow before waking into my bathroom. I look in the mirror and jump back in shock, seeing my skin has regained its usual color. My figure is filled out again and the bags under my eyes are gone. I notice that the pain in my chest is alleviated.

I shake my head in disbelief, why am I looking like my old self again? I open the door only to close it quickly, not believing what I’m seeing. I slowly peak out and see what I believed to be a hallucination is gone. I walk over to my window and see it’s closed like it was last night and look around outside noticing nothing out of the ordinary, Bella’s and dad’s cars gone. I sigh in relief then turn around and walk into a hard wall...a cold, marble-like wall.

I freeze, not willing to believe what I’m seeing. I take a deep breath and step back, slowly looking up until I see the face of the very being that caused me pain and suffering for the last few months. I feel a lot of emotions stir within me, some good like love and joy, but the dominating one being anger, rage, and misery. I glare into the golden eyes I love so much, “What are you doing here?” I see him hesitate, “I-I couldn’t stay away. I needed to see you.” I don’t react to him and go around him, “(Y/n), I-“ “Don’t. Just don’t.” He sighs in desperation, “(Y/n), please! Let me explain!”

I spin around and glare fiercely at him, causing him to flinch and take a step back, “Explain? Explain what?! Explain why I woke up one morning with a pain in my chest?! Explain why I find out that my supposedly loving mate, sister, and children just up and disappeared?! Why when I called my children I couldn’t reach them?! Why I had to find out from my heartbroken sister that you all left?! Why you all left without saying goodbye?! Why you took my children away from me, their mother?! Why my health has, or had deteriorated?! Why I feel like been through hell and back a million times?! Why my chest has been in excruciating pain?! Why the person who I loved with all of my heart left me with memories that tortured me because that’s all I had left?! Please explain that, I’d love to know the reasoning as to why I, the person you said was your mate, was of so little importance to you that you didn’t think I should know that you were leaving nor have any way to contact you.”

He looks at me in despair, “(Y/n)...I’m sorry. After what happened with Bella and Jasper, I got worried about your safety and thought it was best for you to...not be around me...” I sigh irritated, “Carlisle, you don’t get to choose that for me. And Edward shouldn’t have chose that for Bella. What’s best for us...is to be with you all.” “But if something ever happened to you...I’d never forgive myself. I can’t even forgive myself for what I caused to happen to you when we left. The kids and Esme even tried to get me to change my mind, but I didn’t listen to them. I kept going back and forth on whether or not I should check on you, and then I saw what had happened to you physically and when you fainted last night...I just... I couldn’t take it. I’m so sorry (Y/n)! Please forgive me!”

I cross my arms and look to the floor, “I can’t... I can’t right now. You just...I was so physically and emotionally sick because my heart kept pulling for you, and you weren’t there. You just left me without saying goodbye or even letting me know that you were leaving. You took my children away from me. I...I just...I can’t forgive you right now. My forgiveness is earned not given, and I can’t fully trust you right this moment.” I let a few tears slip while avoiding eye contact with Carlisle.

I hear him start sobbing, and turn to see him fighting back his tears. I walk up to him, “Carlisle. I’m still in love you even after everything that’s taken place. But I’m not renouncing you as my mate, it’s just going to take a while to build my trust up again, and get back to where we were. I don’t even know if you’re planning to leave after this-“ He interrupts stepping closer to me, “No! I’m not leaving you again! I can’t do it again!” I grab hug him before he starts hyperventilating, if vampires can do that, “Okay, okay.” I just keep him in my arms, realizing exactly how much I missed him. “How are the kids?” He mumbles into my neck, “They’re miserable without you. They miss their mother.” I smile slightly, “Evidently like their father.”

He just nods before getting up, “I’m gonna head to the house, clean up there. I won’t push my luck, or overstay my welcome.” He walks towards the window and then turns back to me with a determined look on his face, “I promise, (Y/n), I will earn back your trust. I can’t lose the love of my life. I love you with all of my unbeating heart.” He then blurs out of the window and I calmly walk to the window to close it, but not before whispering, “I love you, too, Carlisle. Don’t let me down.” I then realize something...Bella! I can’t tell Bella he’s back. I groan and just flop back onto my bed...these coming weeks are going to be eventful.


	23. 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕃𝕒𝕦𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝔼𝕟𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕣

It’s been a couple weeks since I’ve gotten the letter from the Volturi and since Carlisle has come back. Carlisle has been very understanding in that he is not to initiate anything, letting me come to him if I want to talk to him. While I do limit how often we talk, I am contacting him about every other day. I don’t want him to go through what I went through. He told me that he doesn’t like the emptiness of the house with out the kids, so he’s been staying at a hotel in Port Angeles.Meanwhile, Jake has been ignoring Bella, causing her to go into a relapse. Thankfully, it’s not as bad as when Edward left...still makes me mad at Jake and Billy though.

I’m in the middle of texting Carlisle when Bella burst through my door crying. I look to her startled, “Bella, baby, what’s wrong?” She then launches herself into my arms and I cradle her like a baby, “What happened?” She just keeps sobbing for a while and I just rub her back to sooth her. I take advantage of her state and text Carlisle that I needed to comfort her, him replying that he understood and hopes she feels better. Soon enough her sobs die down, “I went down to check on Jake since I thought he was too sick to respond to me...but he was fine. I confronted him and he told me to go away, that he knows about the C-C-Cullen’s being vampires, saying I’ve been lying to everyone, and that we...that we can’t be friends anymore.”

She starts crying again and I grow angry with Jake and the pack, mainly Sam. She falls asleep and I slowly break out of her hold, going downstairs. I run my fingers through my hair frustratedly as I grab a drink from the fridge. “Hey, you okay?” I turn to see dad looking at me in concern, “No, in not okay. I just held my little sister while she cried herself to sleep.” He nods, “Yeah, Billy called me and said they got into a fight. I’m sure they’ll make up.” I roll my eyes, “I wouldn’t be too sure.” He looks at me confused, “What do you mean?” I sigh, thinking about how to explain the situation without ratting out the pack, or Cullen’s. “Due to a certain circumstance, Jake told Bella to go away and that they couldn’t be friends anymore. I’d tell you what the circumstance is, but it’s a need to know basis. I only know because they weren’t as quiet as they thought they were when they spoke about it when I went down to the reservation a few weeks ago. It’s honestly a stupid thing really.” Dad looks upset, “What? What do you mean? How could he treat her like this?!” I sigh, “Like I said...need to know basis.” He sighs, “And here I thought Jake was a better fit than Edward.” I smile sadly as I whisper, “No one is better for her than Edward.”

The next day, Bella comes to my room after getting ready, “(Y/n)? Can I ask you something?” I look to her, “Sure, what’s up?” She takes a deep breath, “Remember Edward’s meadow? The one that he only let you and I know of?” I nod sadly, “Yes, I remember. He took me there when it was his turn to spend the day with me.” She looks at me in confusion, “His turn to spend the day with you?” I chuckle, “Bella, I had five kids. While I loved spending time with all of them at the same time, they all needed one-on-one time with me. So they came up with a ‘My day with mom’ thing.” I smile sadly, “That’s where we spent the whole day when it was Edward’s turn. But what about Edward’s meadow are you curious?”

I watch as I can practically feel the cogs turning in her head, “Do you-do you remember the way to get there?” I nod, “Yeah, why?” She looks at me nervously, “I want to go there.” I sigh defeated, knowing that she will go even if I told her I wouldn’t take her, and I’m not letting her go by herself to face Laurent. “Fine. But we better go now if we want to get there and back before it gets dark so that dad doesn’t ask questions we don’t want to answer.” She nods, “Okay.” We then go downstairs and hop into the car and drive to the parking lot near the trail. I grab her hand and lead her towards the meadow. We get there, both our hearts dropping at the sight of the dead, barren meadow. Memories flash through my mind, all the moments I spent laughing with my son, teasing him about his love for Bella, teaching him modern dances, giving him advice on what types of dates Bella enjoyed, and just being there with him. My heart aches, not just for me, but for Bella. I look to see her distraught and I pull her into a hug, whispering into her ear, “I know. I miss him too.” 

I pull away, feeling my eyes change, and turn when I sense that we’re not alone, my eyes landing on Laurent. “Bella. (Y/n).” Bella looks surprised, “Laurent.” He steps closer, “You seemed pleased to see me.” I go to say something when Bella says, “I almost believed that none of it happened.” I mentally purse my lips, knowing that’s one of the worst things to say at this moment. “What an odd thing to say.” He speeds closer, “I didn’t expect to find you two here. I went to visit the Cullens, but the house is empty.” He starts to circle us and I keep an unfazed, yet defensive, expression on my face, all while keeping Bella behind me. “I’m surprised they left you behind. Weren’t you two sort of...pets of theirs?”

I glare at him, “We are no one’s pets. Carlisle is my mate, and the others my children. Do not insinuate such a thing.” He chuckles, “Fiery. Do the Cullens visit often?” Bella speaks up, “Yeah, absolutely, all the time. We’ll tell them that you stopped by. But I probably shouldn’t tell Edward, nor Carlisle, ‘cause they’re pretty protective. They might misinterpret this little get-together.” Laurent smirks slightly, “They’d be right, if they were here. But they’re far away, aren’t they?” I take Bella’s line, “Why are you here?” I came as a favor to Victoria.”

My glare intensifies, “Victoria?” “She asked me to see if you both were still under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it’s only fair to kill Edward’s mate, given he killed hers. Along with his mother, since she made James want to leave her for the vampire with the unique scent. An eye for an eye.” Bella speaks up a but panicked, “Edward and Carlisle would know who did it. And they’d come after you.” Laurent shakes his head, “I don’t think they will. After all, how much could you mean to them if they left you here unprotected?” He sighs, “Victoria won’t be happy about my killing you, but I can’t help myself. You both are so mouthwatering...in different ways of course.”

His eyes trail over my being, causing me to shiver uncomfortably. Right then, like a sixth sense, I feel Carlisle speed his way here. I muster up all of my courage and confidently say to him, “Let my sister go... and I’ll let you do whatever you want with me.” He looks to me shocked as Bella spins me around, unfazed by my now golden eyes, “(Y/n), are you crazy?!” I put my palm to her cheek, “A big sister does everything she can to ensure the safety of her younger sister. Now you run to the truck, and don’t turn back.” I see the conflict in her eyes and push her, firmly saying, “Bella, go!” She goes to protest, but I give her my motherly stare, which causes her to finally listen to me. I turn back to Laurent, who smirks at me, slowly getting closer, “Oh, the things I’ll do to you.” I hold in the scoff I so desperately want to let out, “You must be insane for thinking that I’m that I’m going to let you touch me in anyway.”

He raises his eyebrow, “You sacrificed yourself for you sister. You don’t follow through, I’ll go after her.” I glare at him, “You won’t get that far.” He zooms so that he’s only inches from me, “Oh? And what makes you think that, little vampire?” I smirk, “Well, for starters, I’m not a vampire.” I feel my eyes change back to their normal (e/c), shocking Laurent even more, “And second, you’d be torn apart before you got close to her.” Right then he looks over at the tree line, hearing twigs snapping. “I don’t believe it.” I look over and see the wolves come out of the woods growling at Laurent. “(Y/N)!” I quickly look over and see Bella running back. But as soon as she sees the enormous wolves, she gasps and faints.

Laurent looks to me, panic evident in his ruby red eyes, “Call them off, I’m sorry.” I shake my head, “No, I don’t think I will. Besides, they weren’t what I was referring to when I said you’d be torn apart.” I gesture behind me, “I was talking about him.” I see the fear increase exponentially and turn, seeing Carlisle glaring at Laurent with black eyes in a way that is so unlike him. That’s when I know the Lord has been released, “ ** _STEP. AWAY. FROM. MY. MATE!_** ” I smirk as I see, even the wolves cower back from the fury held in his eyes. Laurent runs but the Lord takes off and grabs him, tearing him apart in an animalistic fashion.

I turn to the wolves, “Go. I’ve got this handled…but I will be coming to the reservation because I need to have a word with you.” I see Sam’s hesitation but firmly say, “Go.” He reluctantly motioned for the others to leave, and they all do, though a certain russet colored wolf takes one last glance at Bella before running off. I turn back to see the Lord lighting Laurent’s remains on fire. I watch as he glares at the pile of limbs and slowly approach him, “Lord? Are you alright?” His chest heaves up and down as he breaths heavily, “He tried to touch you…in a way only Carlisle and I are allowed to…I’m livid.”

I put my hand on his bicep, feeling him relax at my touch. “I wouldn’t have let him…neither would the wolves. They were ready to attack him if he got to close to me.” He then pulls me to him, burying his head into my hair, “I missed you. I told Carlisle it was a stupid decision to leave.” I smile, “I’m glad one of you thought that.” He squeezes me before letting go and bringing Carlisle back to the helm, “Are you alright?” I nod, “I’m fine. Thank you.” He nods, “Good. Well, I better get going.” He turns and starts to walk away. I look back to see Bella still passed out before turning around, “I love you, Carlisle.”

He stops and quickly spins around, looking at me shocked, “What?” I chuckle, “Carlisle, I never stopped loving you. You are my world, and while you did hurt me, I still love you just as much, if not more, than before.” His face lights up, a smile making an appearance on his face. I shake my head before marching up to him, pulling him down, and smashing my lips on his. All of our pent up emotions, explode in the kiss. All of the longing, love, anger, frustration, guilt, and happiness is poured out. I pull away, breathing deeply while Carlisle leans his forehead on mine, “I missed you…so much.”

I look up at him with love evident in my eyes, “I missed you too. Um, would you mind helping me carry Bella to the truck?” He chuckles, “Of course.” He bends down, letting me get on his back before picking Bella up bridal style and speeding back to the truck. He puts her in before I strap her in and turn around to face him, “You know…you can come by tonight…if you want.” He smiles, “I’ll be there.” He kisses my forehead before leaving as I lean against the truck smiling. I know I can’t help but forgive him. Is it easy? Yes and no. Will I still take time? Yes. I know what is to take place, and he will need me to support him when the time comes…but for now, I need to start to forgive him.

After all...I love him more than anything…more than life.


	24. 𝔹𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕒 𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕎𝕠𝕝𝕧𝕖𝕤

Bella and I make it back home, her regaining consciousness while I was driving. She thankfully doesn’t question how I got her into her truck, lifting a weight off my shoulders. Once we pull up at home, she darts out before I even stop the truck, “Bella!” I scold her as I turn off the truck and race after her, “Dad! We saw them.” Dad looks at her, “What’s the matter?” “In the woods. They’re not bears.” Dad keeps looking at her while glancing at me, “What do you mean ‘in the woods’? Bell, (N/n), what the hell were you doing out in the woods?” She continues, “They’re wolves. I mean, they’re like huge wolves.” Harry Clearwater asks, “Are you sure about that, Bella?” She adamantly answers, “Yeah! We just saw them. They were after...something.” I look over at, to see him silently asking if they were after a vampire. I subtly nod, telling him yes.

Dad looks at Bella in a calculating way, “Wolves? You saw them?” She nods, “All right, well, Harry, feel like going hunting? Get some of your guys together?” He just stands there, “Sure, yeah, I’ll just...” Just before he walks out and I turn to dad, “Hey, dad, I was gonna go to the Reservation, so I’ll tell them to stay out of the woods while you’re all out there looking for them.” He nods, “Good idea, (Y/n).” I turn and pass Harry, who looks at me with a relieved and grateful expression. I hop into my car and drive down to the Reservation, my main priorities: to tell the pack to stay out of the woods, and chew Sam out for making Bella go back to the similar state she was in when Edward left.

I pull up to Billy’s house and knock on the door. After a few seconds, he opens the door, “(Y/n)! What a pleasant surprise, what brings you here?” I smile at him, “I’m doing okay Billy, may I come in?” He nods and moves out the way as I walk in and close the door, following him into the kitchen. “Billy, can you call Sam here? He know I want to talk to him.” He looks at me confused and calls him up. After a few minutes, Sam is there and is seated across from me.

I look at him, “First of all, I want to thank you, Sam, and the pack, for being there when Laurent was going to try to kill Bella and I. I also want to advise you and the pack to stay out of the woods for a while. Bella woke up and darted out of the car before I could say anything and told dad that we saw huge wolves and now he’s starting a hunting party.” He furrows his brows, “Ok. I’ll talk to the pack about it.”

I nod, “One more thing...Do you remember how Bella became when the Cullens left? How she essentially became a zombie?” He nods, “Yeah. You both became that way. I don’t know what happened that snapped you out of it but we were relieved when you both started getting better.” I stare at him, “Do you know that she’s reverting back to that state since the whole thing with Jacob and how they couldn’t be friends anymore?”

His face remains stony and stern, but I can see the worry and guilt in his eyes, “I had no idea. But when we shift, we have to cut off ties with people who might discover us.” “I figured. But what happens when my dad goes to Billy asking why his little girl and Jacob are not friends anymore after getting along so well? What’s Billy supposed to say when there was no grounds for their friendship to fall apart?” I see him pause, evidently not thinking that through.

I slightly smirk, “How would you all get out of that, knowing that Dad can be persistent when it comes to his daughters? Not to mention, how protective I am of her. Tread lightly...a mother never plays when it comes to her kids.” I turn and leave after bidding Billy goodbye. I get into the car and spend the rest of the day at Leah’s, just spending time together. It’s then when I remember that Harry is supposed to die soon...Damn Victoria.

I get home late and head to Bella’s room, cracking the door when I hear another voice in her room. I watch as they talk to each other, sighing at my sister who is oblivious to how she’s coming across to him. Once he’s gone I open the door fully, leaning on the doorway as Bella continues to stare out the window. “Bella...” She spins around startled, “Oh, (Y/n)! I...um... I thought I heard something and-“ “And that something was a certain Quileute boy?” She looks stunned, “Bella, I’m not stupid. I heard the whole conversation.” She sighs, “I just want my friend back.” I raise my brow, “Are you sure he’s just a friend?”

She looks at me, “What’s that supposed to mean?” I sit on her bed, “It means that the way you treat him, what you said to him...it can lead him to think you have feelings for him.” Bella shakes her head, “No, it doesn’t.” I just stare at her unwavering, “Yes. It does. Bella, you are somewhat treating him as a rebound.” She rolls her eyes at me, “No I’m not.” I sigh at her stubbornness, knowing she won’t see things the way they are. “Bella, I’m just trying to help you understand what your actions can cause. What you do with it is your decision, but also your consequences.” I kiss her forehead before bidding her goodnight, resting in my bed and dozing off to sleep, but not before feeling two cold arms wrap around my waist.

The next day, when I get home from the grocery store, I get a call from Billy.

“Hey, Billy what’s up?”

“(Y/n)...she knows.”

I pause, cursing myself for not asking where she was hurried off to. “What happened?”

“She was angry and punch Paul, who in turn got angry and he shifted in front of her.”

I sigh, “Okay, thank you for telling me.”

“No problem.”

I lean against the counter and take a deep breath to calm down. So she found out about them, and she’ll then know that Victoria has been around for the two of us...I better make her her favorite cookies. Once they’re done, Bella walks through the door, “(Y/n)...there’s something you should know.” I look at her perplexed, “The Quileute’s are wolves, Jacob is one of them, and Victoria is back?” She nods in shock, “You knew?” I nod, “Carlisle...” I stop to take a breath, “Carlisle was the coven leader. As his mate I was made aware of everything...even more than the others. So I knew about the pack and they know I know, and they feel it’s okay to tell me stuff.” I go to the fridge and get some milk to go with the cookies.

She asks, “Why...why didn’t you tell me before?” I look up at her, “The same reason I didn’t tell you about the Cullen’s.” She nods and looks at the cookies, “You made my favorites?” I smile, “Of course! I figured after learning about what you did today, you’dneed something to take your mind off of it. Now come on, I have Frozen II all queued up.” She chuckles and we spend the rest of the night just being silly...she needs this before Edward comes back into her life.


	25. 𝔽𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪 𝕋𝕣𝕒𝕘𝕖𝕕𝕪 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕍𝕠𝕝𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕚

The next day, I wake up super late in the afternoon, feeling very energetic. I’m not sure why, but I feel like I’m going to need all that energy today. It’s only when I get a call from Billy that I realize why.

“Billy, what’s Bella done this time?”

“It’s not Bella. It’s Harry.”

My heart stops and I take a shaky breath, “What happened?”

“He and your dad were out hunting, and the red headed vampire the pack has been trying to get was standing behind your father. Harry saw and shot at her to draw her attention away from Charlie. She attacked him and he had a heart attack...Harry didn’t make it.”

I go numb, hearing what happened sending chills up my spine. “W-what? But, but what about Sue, Leah, and Seth?!”

“They’re not taking it well. Leah and Seth shifted.”

I gasp at the news and then feel the familiar tingling, yet comforting, sensation of Carlisle’s arms around me. “How are they taking it?”

“Sam said that Leah is mad because she wants to talk to you but Sam said that she couldn’t just yet. And Seth is very confused about everything.”

I nod, struggling not to cry, “Tell Sam to tell her that I will talk to her as soon as she can reach out to me. And give Seth and Sue my condolences and that if there’s anything that I can do, to not hesitate to let me know.”

“I will (Y/n). Take care.”

“You too.”

I hang up and finally break down crying in Carlisle’s arms. I can’t help but think about how Sue, Leah, and Seth don’t have their husband or father anymore, sobbing harder when I put myself in Sue’s place. I can’t imagine something happening to where Carlisle was no longer here, leaving me and my kids to deal with his death. I grip onto him tighter, “I-I-I f-for-g-give y-yo-ou! I f-for-g-give you, C-Car-l-lisle! I forgive you for everything!”

I feel him press a kiss on my forehead, “It’s alright, Love. Just let it out.” I cry for a long while, finally stopping but not loosening my grip on my mate. Carlisle pulls away slightly, his head perking up, “I think some people are here that you’ll want to see.” I look at him in confusion as to why he whispered, but get up slowly from my bed and walk downstairs, to be met with a beautiful sight.

I gasp as I see my daughter, Alice, and my little cowboy, Jasper. Their faces light up at seeing me and I start smiling with happy tears starting to gather in my eyes, “Ali? Jazz?” Jasper smiles more, “Hey, Mama.” I let out a sob and race to my son, jumping into his arms, crying in his neck, “Oh, I’ve missed you so much!” I pull away and grab my daughter, pulling her into our hug. I hold my kids tightly, worried they’ll disappear again. They calm me down, constantly reassuring they aren’t going anywhere.

I finally stop crying and Alice pulls away before turning to Carlisle, “So this is where you’ve been all this time. We couldn’t reach you and I couldn’t see you clear enough for me to make out where you were.” I turn to Carlisle while raising my brow, “You didn’t tell them where you went?” He shrugs sheepishly, but before he can reply, Alice speaks up, “Where’s Bella, mom?” I smile at being called mom again, “I’m not sure, I just woke up about an hour and a half ago. Why?” She looks at me hesitantly with sorrow, “I had a vision…of Bella jumping off a cliff.” I furrow my brows, feigning confusion, “She went cliff diving? I thought she would’ve told that she was going. She had mentioned doing that a while ago.”

She keeps looking at me with sadness, “Mom…I didn’t see her come out of the water.” My face drops, “Huh?” She takes an unneeded breath, “I saw her jump into the water…but then it becomes fuzzy. I didn’t see her come up out of the water.” I look at her emotionless, “W-what?” She frowns, “Mom, I’m so sorry.” I stumble backwards, falling onto the couch in a state of shock. I just sit there, staring at nothing. Carlisle and Jasper sit on either side of me, trying to snap me out of my shock.

After a few minutes, I hear the door open and Bella walks in, gasping at finding Alice right there, “Alice?” She then hugs her, “Oh, my god!” “Bella!” “What are you…I’m sorry, I just…I can’t believe you’re here. Is…” Alice blows up, “Would you like to explain to me, to us, how you’re alive?” Bella asks confused, “What?” “I saw a vision of you. You jumped off a cliff. Why in the hell would you try and kill yourself? I mean, what about Charlie? And (Y/n)? What about…” “I didn’t try to kill myself. I was cliff jumping. Recreationally. It was fun.” I then blow up, to keep up the act, but because I truly am angry at her. “Fun?! That was fun for you?! Me not knowing where you are and Alice telling me that she saw you jump, but never come out of the water is fun for you?!” Bella then looks over at me, her eyes widening as she sees Jasper and Carlisle, “They came back? Did everyone come back?” “Don’t change the subject Bella!”

After calming down and getting her some hot tea, the boys leave us to go hunting while Alice and I sit next to her on the couch, “I have never met anyone more prone to life-threatening idiocy.” I nod absentmindedly, “Me neither.” Bella hesitates, “Does...did you tell him?” “No. He only calls in once every few months. He said he wants to be alone.” I frown, my poor baby has been alone all this time...why can’t he see that they’re miserable without each other? I mean they’re mates for gods sake!

I watch as Alice smells something, “Bella, mom, what is that god-awful wet dog smell?” I scrunch my nose, hating that smell from when I had to help wash my friends dog back in Phoenix. “Um... That’s probably me. Or it’s Jacob.” “Jacob who?” I whisper under my breath so that she’ll hear me, “Jacob Black.” Bella then says, “Jacob’s kind of a werewolf.” I, again, mutter under my breath, “Shifter.” Alice groans, “Bella! Werewolves are not good company to keep.” I look up and see Jake behind her, “Speak for yourself.” Alice stands up, as I look at him in confusion of how he got in. “I had to see that you and (Y/n) were safe.” “I thought you couldn’t protect me here.” “Guess I don’t care.”

Alice cuts in, “Well, I’m not going to hurt them. Especially not my mother.” He snarks, “No, you’re just a harmless Cullen. I’m talking about the other bloodsucker who tried to kill Bella and (Y/n) because of you.” Alice looks at us, “Victoria?” Bella answers, “Yeah, Victoria’s been around.” My daughter frowns, “I didn’t see her. I didn’t see you get pulled out of the water, either. I can’t see past you and your pack of mutts.” Jacobs steps closer to her, “Don’t get me upset…Or things are gonna get very ugly.” My motherly instincts surface and I get up to stand protectively in front of her, “Don’t threaten my daughter.” He looks at me surprised, whether or not it’s because I’m defending her or something else, I don’t know.

Bella steps up, “Umm…” Alice looks at her for a moment, “I’ll give you a minute.” She then takes my hand and pulls me with her when Bella calls out, “Hey. You’re not going anywhere. You’re gonna come back, right?” Alice responds, “As soon as you put the dog out.” I smile, missing my daughter whose sass rivals my own. We walk out and sit on the back porch, catching up on how much she and my other children missed me so much. She even said that whenever Edward did call, he’d mention how much he regrets leaving me. I smile softly until she goes into a trance, “Alice? “Alice, honey, what’s wrong?” She comes back to reality, “It’s Edward! He thinks Bella is dead and has gone to Italy to kill himself!”

Did I know that this would happen? Yes. Was I expecting the pain that shot through my chest when she said Edward wanted to kill himself? No. All I can feel right now is complete agony, my breathing becoming labored. Carlisle and Jasper then come out of the woods and are instantly by my side as Alice goes to get Bella. “Love, what’s going on?! I can feel your pain!” “Mama, why are you in agony?!” I look directly into Carlisle’s eyes, and I cry out, “Edward thinks Bella is dead…Our son has gone to Italy to kill himself!” I sob into Carlisle’s chest, “We need to get Bella to him! Before he does something to make the Volturi kill him!”

I instantly stand up and rush to the car, not bothering to acknowledge Jacob’s shocked face at seeing Jasper and Carlisle. He shakes it off before saying to Bella, “What about your dad?” She responds, “I’m 18. I’m legally free to go-“ I intervene as Jasper, Carlisle, and I get into the back seat, “And I’m going to call him on the way to explain a majority of the situation. As long as I’m with her, he’ll let her go.” Jacob reaches into the car, “Please, Bella, just stay here. For Charlie. Or for me.” “I have to go.” “I’m begging you.” I get irritated and climb over Carlisle and get out of the car, grabbing Jacob by his shirt, and with strength I didn’t know I possessed, threw him clear across the yard. I glare heatedly at him, “Jacob! The longer we stay here, the more likely my son is going to die! You are not going to be the reason I wasn’t there in time to save him, because if we’re too late, so help me god I will demand your life in exchange for his!”

I then turn and go back to the car, telling Alice to drive to the airport, ignoring the shocked expressions on everyone’s faces. After I’ve calmed down enough, I call my dad before he can hear it from anyone else.

“D-dad?”

“(Y/n)? Baby, what’s wrong?!”

“I-i just…I got a call that…Dad Edward’s going to kill himself!”

“WHAT?!”

“Alice actually called, she said that he was feeling so, so guilty about what happened with Bella and he feels like she’s never going to forgive him and he want’s to kill himself.”

“Oh my god! Wh-what are you gonna do?”

“He’s in Italy, Bella and I are going to try and stop him.”

He sighs, “Okay…just be careful. And I hope you make it in time…I know you still view him as your son and I don’t want you to go through losing him. And even though I hate admitting it…Bella was happier with him around. Good luck, sweetie.”

“Thanks dad, I’ll call you when we land. Bye.” I look to Bella, “We’re in the clear.” She shakily sighs, “I just hope we get there in time.”

After a silent car ride, a long flight, and Alice stealing a car, we all make our way to Volterra. She goes into another vision, “What? What do you see?” My daughter looks worried, “They refused him.” “So?” “He’s gonna make a scene. Show himself to the humans.” My chest contracts again, my breathing labored once again. Carlisle pulls me to him, holding me to calm me down. By the time I have, Bella has already taken off to find Edward. I watch Alice go through another vision, “Jasper, Carlisle, go to the hotel and book us a couple rooms. (Y/n) and I are going after them.”

Carlisle opens his mouth to protest, “Honey, do as she says.” He looks to me uncertainly before nodding. Once they’re out of hearing distance, I turn to Alice, “What did you see?” She looks at me, “You’re the main reason we’ll survive what’s going to happen. You’ll see.” I furrow my brow, and we take off to Edward and Bella, finding them in the clock tower, facing Felix and Demetri. My heart breaks at seeing my son look so withered and sickly. “Come on, guys. It’s a festival. You wouldn’t want to make a scene.” Felix slightly smirks, “We wouldn’t.”

I then see a small body, I know to be Jane, appear in the hallway. “Enough.” Everyone but me flinches, my protective side dominating my every instinct. “Jane.” “Aro sent me to see what was taking so long.” She then turns and walks away, the other two red-eyed vampires waiting for us to go first. Edward, who refuses to make eye contact with me, pulls me against him with his hand on my waist as he grabs Bella by the hand pulling her along. She turns to Alice in worry and confusion, “Just do as she says.”

Soon we’re in the elevator, opera music playing. It’s tense in the small space, everyone uncomfortably smushed together. I feel Edward tense at the same time I sense something inching toward my butt. My hand sharply shoots out, grabbing the wrist of Felix, only centimeters from my butt. I calmly turn to him, my eyes conveying the emotions I refused to let seep through my voice, “Don’t. Touch. Me.” I let go of his wrist, turn back to face the doors, “Impressive. You, a human, sensed Felix’s movements. I can see why the Kings allowed you to continue live as a human.” I feel the states coming from my kids and sister and pointedly look forward.

The elevator stops on the main floor and we follow Jane out into the lobby. We pass the receptionist and she greets us in Italian. Bella asks Edward, “Is she human?” “Yes.” “Does she know?” “Yes.” “Then why would... She wants to be.” Demetri speaks up, “And so she will be.” Jane then says, “Or dessert.” We reach a pair double doors and she opens them, revealing the three Kings on their thrones. “Sister. They send you out to get one and you bring back two. And a half. Such a clever girl.” Jane walks over to her twin as Aro begins, “What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all. Isn’t that wonderful? I love a happy ending.”

I tense a little as he takes Edward’s hand.”Ah. They’re so rare.” He then gasps, _“La Tua Cantante.”_ Aro looks at Bella amazed, “Her blood appeals to you so much, it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?” Edward tells him, “It’s not without difficulty.” “Yes, I can see that.” Aro chuckles. Eddie turns towards Bella, “Aro can read every thought I’ve ever had with one touch. And know you know everything. So get on with it.” _‘Edward, honey, now’s not the time to be disrespectful. Annoying he may be, but he can kill us if provoked.’_ He inclines his head towards me, showing he acknowledges what I said.

Aro says, “You are quite the soul reader yourself, Edward. Though you can’t read Bella’s thoughts. Fascinating.” I subtly step in front of her, watching as Aro thinks. Vampire king he may be, and I may know how this is going to turn out, but he’s not going to do anything to my sister. He backs up a bit, “I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts, as well. Would you do me the honor?” Bella comes from behind me and gives her hand to Aro, causing Edward and I to watch them very closely. Aro looks up from focusing on Bells thoughts, “Interesting. Hmm. I see nothing.”

He turns and walks a few paces forward, “I wonder if... Let us see if she’s immune to all our powers. Shall we, Jane?” Jane looks to Bella and I grip her arm to keep her by me as Edward runs in front of us, “No!” “Pain.” I watch in horror as my son collapses onto the floor grunting in pain, “Edward!” “Stop!” Bella tries to go to him but is stopped by Alec, “Stop! Please! Stop!” I’m kneeling next to Edward gripping his hand, wishing I was in pain instead of him. I then feel pain, but keep my composure, showing no weakness in front of the Kings and their guard. _‘Mom! What are you doing?’ ‘I’m doing what any loving mother would do for their child.’_

“Just stop hurting him! Please! Please!” Aro looks at Jane, “Jane?” She looks away from my son, stopping the pain from flowing through me and Eddie. “Master?” Aro then says, “Go ahead, my dear.” Jane turns to Bella, “This may hurt just a little.” I watch as Jane tries to put my sister through pain, but failing. Aro laughs excitedly while gesturing for her to stop, “Remarkable! She confounds us all. So what do we do with you now?” Marcus speaks up, “You already know what you’re going to do, Aro.” Caius continues, “She knows too much. She’s a liability.” Aro sighs in slight exasperation, “Hmm. That’s true. Felix?”

As he starts towards her, Edward attacks Felix in order to protect Bella, ensuing a brawl. I watch in worry, as my son is tossed around the room and feel tears stream down my face. Right when Felix finally gets in position to tear of Edward’s head, I scream, “STOP!!!” My scream causes a massive sound wave, pushing Felix away from Edward, creating a massive dent in the wall. I stare at the wall in shock, as everyone else looks at me the same way.

Aro takes a cautious step forward, “My, my, my. More powers are being shown from you. We’ve been waiting for you to come to Volterra, we just didn’t expect you to come here this way.” I hear my sister and children ask, “What letter?” Aro doesn’t break eye contact with me as he says, “We sent her a letter about a month or so ago, because we had much to discuss since we learned about her, and her rare mate bond with my dear friend Carlisle.” I can’t help but ask, “How do you know that? How do you know about me?”

He smiles, but turns back to Edward, who was recaptured by Felix, “This is a sadness. If only it were your intention to give her immortality.” He goes to bite he neck, when Alice speaks up, “Wait! Bella will be one of us. I’ve seen it.” I look at Alice like she’s crazy, because now she just told the power hungry king that she’s clairvoyant. I apparently zoned out for a while as I was mentally scolding her because the next thing I hear is, “Go now. Make your preparations.” Edward is released and zooms to us as Marcus speaks, “Let is be done with this. Heidi will arrive any moment. Thank you for your visit.”

Caius then says, “We will return the favor. I would advise that you follow through on your promise soon. We do not offer second chances.” We walk out, Edward with a protective arm around both Bella and I, “Goodbye, my young friends.” We’re escorted out and come across Heidi, “Nice fishing, Heidi.” She smirks at Demetri, “Yes, they do look rather juicy.” “Save some for me.” “This way, please. Stay together.” I watch the people walking by in sadness, especially when I see the children. As the doors close and the screams start, Edward pulls me right against him, trying to block out the screams.

But those screams will haunt me for the rest of my life.


	26. 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕍𝕠𝕥𝕖𝕤...𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕊𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕊𝕡𝕖𝕔𝕚𝕒𝕝

We soon make it back to the hotel, where I proceeded to scold and repeatedly hit Edward with a pillow for making me go through thinking he was going to kill himself. After getting all of my frustration out, I hugged him tightly before handing him over to Bella. I called dad, letting him know that we were able to save Edward, which was a great relief to him.

After a couple of days, we’re back in Forks, where I’m reunited with the rest of my children and Esme. Rosalie wouldn’t let me go, saying that she missed me the most out of all the whole coven, sparking an argument between everyone. I watch my family with a smile when Edward - who is on his way to my house to keep an eye on Bella - yells, “Hey! Let just calm down, we all missed her, okay. But I think it’s safe to say that the one who missed her most...is me.” He darts out of the house before anyone has time to dispute that fact, leaving me laughing at everyone’s flabbergasted expressions.

A few hours later, in the middle of the night, I get a text from Edward.

_Eddie Boy_ 🎹

_Mom, we’re on our way to the house. Family meeting._

“Hey guys, Edward’s calling a family meeting.” They all turn to me, while Carlisle dashes over, “What about?” I shrug, “I have an idea, but let’s see what happens when they get here.” We wait for Bella and Eddie, the boys playing Mario Kart, Esme arranging the furniture, Carlisle is in his office, and my girls look through their fashion and car magazines. I watch all of them, smiling at how things are returning to normal. Things won’t ever be exactly the same, but I can only hope that we become stronger as a family.

We then hear the car pull up, and I am instantly joined by Carlisle. I smile at Bella, gaining one in return, as we all gather by the stairs, “You all know what I want. And I know how much I’m asking for. The only thing that I can think of for it to be fair is to just vote.” Edward speaks up from his place, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bella shakes her head frustrated, “Shut up.”

I slightly smirk at her tone, before she continues, “Alice?” My pixie of a daughter walks towards her giving her a hug, “I already consider you my sister. Yes.” “Thank you.” Jasper speaks up, “I vote ‘yes.’ As much as I love hugging my mama, it would be nice to not want to kill you all the time.” I chuckle as my son’s reasoning as Rose says her piece, “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry to both of you for how I’ve acted, and I’m really grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother. But this isn’t a life I would have chosen for myself. And I wish that there’d been someone to vote ‘no’ for me. So, no.”

I squeeze Carlisle’s hand, letting him know he did a good thing saving her, as he’s told me before that he still carries a little bit of guilt from turning her. Emmet then says, “I vote ‘Hell, yeah.’” He then picks her up and twirls her in a hug, much like he did when I first saw them again, “And we can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way.” “I already consider you a part of the family. Yes.” I smile at Esme as she said her opinion.

Carlisle then pats my back, sighing, before walking to Edward. “Why are you doing this to me? You know what this means.” “You’ve chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won’t lose my son. And I won’t put your mother through that either...not again.” Bella then turns to me, “(Y/n)?”

I look over at Edward who is pleading with me with his eyes to side with him. _“Edward...I can’t change her mind. You know how stubborn she is, but I will try something.”_ I sigh before turning to her, “Bella, are you absolutely certain that you want to be a vampire? Because this isn’t like changing ones hair color, where it can be undone.” She nods, “I know. I am certain.” I sigh, “If you’re set on this, at least wait a while. Take five, six years and go to college, travel, have more human experiences before turning. I have a feeling that you will be better off having done that first.” She looks at me for a minute before reluctantly nodding, “Okay.” Edward then takes her home, while I retire for the night after having said good night to everyone.

When I had woken up, I see that I had slept through most of the day, the time being late afternoon. I then find a note and a rose on Carlisle’s pillow. I furrow my brows in confusion before reading the note.

“𝕄𝕪 𝕃𝕠𝕧𝕖,

𝕀 𝕙𝕠𝕡𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕨𝕖𝕝𝕝 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕕, 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕀 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕠𝕗𝕗𝕚𝕔𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕚𝕥 𝕦𝕡 𝕥𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕡𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦.

𝕀𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕖𝕥, 𝕪𝕠𝕦'𝕝𝕝 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕒𝕟 𝕠𝕦𝕥𝕗𝕚𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕚𝕣𝕝𝕤 𝕡𝕦𝕥 𝕥𝕠𝕘𝕖𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣. 𝔾𝕖𝕥 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕪 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕞𝕖𝕖𝕥 𝕞𝕖 𝕠𝕦𝕥𝕤𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜𝕪𝕒𝕣𝕕, 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕗𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕠𝕨 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥.

𝕃𝕠𝕧𝕖,

ℂ𝕒𝕣𝕝𝕚𝕤𝕖”

I smile in confusion, but then listen to Carlisle’s instructions. Walking into the closet, I find a very simple, but cute dress hanging there. I put it on and do my hair and makeup, getting ready for whatever my love will have in store for me. Once I’ve finished, the sun had gone down, and I look my outfit over in the mirror, happy with the finished product.

As I walk down stairs, I notice a glow coming from the backyard and walk towards it. I look through the windows and find something spectacular. The pathway behind the house is lit up with fairy lights! Now I know what he meant by “follow the light”.

I walk down the path, smiling at the how the lights make the woods around me look like a fairytale story setting, just magical. As I come upon the end of the path, and music fills my ears, my breath is taken away as I see my kids, dad, Bella, and Esme, standing there all dressed up with smiles. They each hand me a handful of flowers until I have a gigantic bouquet.

I start tearing up as I see Carlisle, wearing his tux, standing the hidden gazebo the Cullens built long ago. I walk towards him, as taking my free hand and smiling down at me, while helping me into the gazebo. Once I’m standing in front of him, he starts talking.

“(Y/n), Mía Cara Amore. When we first met, I was looking forward to finally being able to meet and put a face to the name of the person who had completely enraptured my family. Although, I had only heard of you, I was worried when you were brought to the hospital, as you had become the first dear friend my children had been able to make.

When I saw you though, and first made eye contact with you, it seemed like everything just aligned. I had never thought I’d ever see anything as breathtaking as you in my life, but it turns out I was wrong.

As the weeks had gone by, the only thing that was on my mind, was you. The way I felt, and still feel for you, I had never experienced any other time over the course of my life.

It took a while, but when I had finally worked up the nerve, I asked your father for permission to date you. I was worried he was going to say no, especially since I’m a bit older than you, and have kids your age. But by some miracle, he gave me his blessing, and I started a new chapter of my life with you.

We have had our ups and downs, but we’ve been able to work through it. I deeply regret leaving you without warning, nor a way to contact me and the family. I make no excuse to justify my actions, for they were foolish and ill thought. I will forever do my best to make sure that you feel like the queen you are, and make it up to you.

You’re such a kind, warm, and caring woman. You’re smart, sassy, protective to the point where your short height only makes you all the more scary, and not to mention, a great mother to our kids. I can’t live without my soulmate, my other half. I want to start, yet another, chapter with you. Which is why I want to ask you...”

I gasp as he takes my left hand, gets down on one knee, holding a small open box, and asks the question I’ve been dying to hear.

“(Y/n) (M/n) Swan... I will love you everyday and forever. My love for you infinite and ever growing. Will you, mía cara amore, grant me the honor and pleasure of you making my wish become a reality, and become Mrs. Cullen? Will you marry me?”

I start crying tears of happiness, vigorously shaking my head, “Yes. Yes! A million times yes!” Carlisle smiles gleefully, sliding the ring on my finger, before leaning down and capturing my lips in a sweet, short, yet passionate kiss before hugging me tightly. I then remember everyone is there when they start applauding, Emmett wolf-whistling, “Woo! Get it mom!” We laugh at my goofball of a son, then forming a group hug as the news settles in with me...

... I’m engaged!! I laugh along with my family, content and satisfied with my life. I hug Carlisle close, needing comfort for what’s about come to pass. Because I know...it’s time for Eclipse.


	27. 𝔸 𝕊𝕙𝕠𝕔𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 ℝ𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 & 𝕍𝕚𝕔𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕚𝕒

These past few months have been blissful, and not just because I’m planning Carlisle’s and my wedding. My children have been doing everything they can to make it up to me for leaving, despite me telling them that I forgave them. My dad has been asking me questions about a certain vampire I view as a sister, which I never saw coming, and is taking some getting used to. My sister is happier, now that her boyfriend is back. And last, but most definitely not least, my wonderful fiancé has been by my side as I completed my online college courses for the year early.

I’m laying on my bed, texting Alice about the dresses, Bella comes into my room and faceplants onto my bed. I chuckle turning towards her, “What’s going on?” “Edward keeps asking me to marry him in exchange for him turning me into a vampire, dad is being tough on me for going back to him, and Jacob’s still ignoring me.” I nod, “So the usual. Yeah..just be glad I called dad and explained everything and you’re not grounded. As for Edward, I feel that you two should have a heart to heart about it, but what you decide is what you decide. And as for Jacob, he needs to understand that we don’t always get what we want. He needs to realize that you’re not going to pick him over Eddie Boy.”

She nods, “Yeah, I get what you’re saying…on all accounts. I just…if I had been more careful that night, they wouldn’t have left. And who knows, maybe you and Carlisle would’ve been married already.” “And you wouldn’t have inadvertently made Jacob think he had a chance with you?” She grimaces, “Yeah, I feel really bad about that.” I nod, “I know. But if you ever get a chance to talk to him, explain how sorry you are, okay?” She smiles, “Okay.” “Now, I’m going to go and ask dad what he wants for dinner.”

I go downstairs and find dad reading the newspaper, “Hey, dad. Hungry yet?” “Hey, kiddo. I’m thinking Italian tonight.” “Got it.” I turn to go back upstairs when dad stops me, “Hey, (Y/n)...can you come sit with me? Just for a moment?” I furrow my brows concerned, “Of course.” I sit down and give him my undivided attention. “What is it?”

He takes a deep breath, “Relation aside, right now, you’re not Bella’s sister, nor are you Edward’s mother...do you think he’s a good kid?” I smile, “Yes. The teachers always say how well he does in school, and he’s very respectful, a true gentleman. I know that he left and everything, but he did that because he though he wasn’t good enough for Bella. It was a mistake, but everyone makes mistakes. Sometimes they can be forgiven, other times not. But Bella is happy and has forgiven him, so at least try to forgive him yourself.”

He sighs, “No promises. It’s just, she’s always with him. I wish she’d take time and go see her other friends, like Jacob.” I shake my head, “Dad, she’s been trying to reach out to him. He’s ignoring her because she’s back with Edward. He’s basically giving her the silent treatment for choosing Edward over him...even though Bella wasn’t interested in him.” Dad looks at me surprised, “What?” “Yeah. Bella unintentionally strung him along, and you know how oblivious she can be at times.”

Dad huffs, “Man, now I feel bad. I told Bella that she should reach out to him because he’s going through a tough time.” “Don’t feel bad, it’s not your fault you didn’t know. Besides, I’ve seen how Bella has interacted with both of them. When she’s with Jacob, she’s like him, a bit reckless. But Edward is more, _mature_ , so she’s more mature when she’s with him. And I’ve never seen Bella’s eyes light up as much as they do with Edward.”

Dad shakes his head, “Well in that case...I’m glad.” “Me too.” Dad then looks at me shyly and nervously, “Can I ask you one more thing?” “About Bella?” “No, someone else...” I raise my brow, “Who?” He hesitates, “I hope this doesn’t make you uncomfortable but, do you think that Esme would go on a date with me?”

~Time skip to next day~

“ESME! ESME! ESME!” I dash out of my new car, curtesy of my son Edward who bought it as an apology gift, and dash up the steps. I know Esme’s the only one home as Carlisle’s at work, the kids are at school, and Rose and Emmett went shopping. I rush inside and find Esme in the living room. She looks up at me worried, “What is it?! Is everyone alright?!” I nod, “Yeah everything’s...fine, I just wanted... to tell you something!”

She looks at me nervously, “There’s something I need to tell you too...” “Okay, tell me your thing first...because I’m still...trying to...catch my...breath. Man, I need to work out.” She chuckles, “Okay, um...when we got back, I found out something that was kind of life changing. I found my mate...he was here the whole time, but we never really had a reason to meet.” My heart drops for my dad, “Oh, that’s great! Who is it?” She smiles nervously, “Your father, Charlie.”

I start to smile, “Really?” She nods, “Yeah...I completely understand if it makes you uncomfortable but-“ I shake my head, “No! No, I’m not uncomfortable. I was actually coming over here to ask I how you’d feel about going on a date with him.” She looks at me shocked, “Seriously? You’re okay with him being my mate?” I nod, “If I’ve learned anything about vampires, it’s that mate bonds form for a reason. And that mates shouldn’t be kept from each other.”

Esme speeds to me, gripping me in a tight hug, “Oh, thank you.” I laugh, “Anytime.” She pulls away and both of our phones ring. I pull out my phone, seeing that Jasper is calling me. “It’s Jasper.” “Mine is Charlie.” I smirk, “I’ll be going then...answer it!” I run outside while answering Jasper’s call.

“Hey, sweetie, what’s up?”

“Hey, mama. I need you to come to school.”

I frown concerned, “Why? What’s wrong?”

“It’s boring...at least come for lunch, which is after this period.”

I chuckle, “All right, I’ll be there. I actually have something that I want you, Ali, and Eddie to try.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll see, just meet me at my car when I get there.”

“Alright, see you soon mama.”

“See you soon, honey.”

I then drive home and work on my surprise for my children. Soon enough it’s time for me to leave and I make my way to the school. When I get there I find Allie and Jazz standing by their car, waiting for me. Allie rushes over as I get out of the car. “Hey, mom! It’s been too long!” I laugh at my eccentric daughter, hugging her back. “I know right?! I haven’t seen you since this morning when you snuck into the house to ask me about wedding flowers.”

She releases me, “Well excuse me for trying to help my mom plan her wedding.” I chuckle as I grab my bag and their surprises out of the car. “So, what did you want us to try Mama?” “These.” I pull out two stainless steel smoothie cups. They look at me confused, “Carlisle and I are experimenting with something. I was thinking the other night about how you guys said that human food tastes like dirt, and I just thought maybe you guys would be able to consume human food if there was blood in it.”

This was something that I always thought about when I watched the movies. And now that I’m given the opportunity to see if my theory is right, I’m not throwing away my shot. “These are strawberry and banana smoothies, but I put animal blood into them. So, I wanted you guys to try it and see if it works.” They look at each other and shrug, “Alright, it’s worth a try.” I watch as they both take a sip, before their eyes light up.

“Oh my god! This tastes amazing!” Jasper nods, “Yeah it tastes like I remember strawberries and bananas used to taste like.” I smile and clap, “Yay! Okay, now let’s get to the cafeteria. I have a cup for Edward.” I jog to the cafeteria, Alice and Jazz lingering behind, sucking down their smoothies. We walk in and make our way to the table Bella and Edward are sitting.

Edward looks at his siblings through the window in confusion as the sip their drinks. I reach into the cooler I brought, “Here, try this. Trust me.” “Okay, mom.” He takes it, not wanting to arouse suspicion and tries the smoothie. His eyes light up, just as his siblings. “Mom this is amazing! What did you put in this?” I take a seat next to Bella, “Just strawberries, bananas, and a secret ingredient.” I see the knowing glint appear in his eye. I nod, smirking as Bella looks at us confused. I hug her, “I’ll explain later.”

After I greet my friends, Alice and Jasper join us, surprising the others at the table. “I’ve decided to throw a party.” “After all, how many times are we gonna graduate high school?” I share a sly, knowing smirk with my sister and children, the irony all to present for us. “A party? At your place?” Jessica looks at us shocked, “I’ve never seen your house.” Eric leans toward her, “No one’s ever seen their house.” I raise my hand and gesture Bella and myself, “We’ve seen it.” He playfully rolls his eyes, “Other than you two.”

“Another party, Alice?” I look at Edward, exasperated. “It’ll be fun.” Bella speaks up, “Yeah. That’s what you said last time.” I glare at Bella and Edward, “Stop it you two. Alice a party sounds like a great idea.” She smiles at me gratefully, right before seeing a vision. I instantly turn to my friends, “Hey, so what do you guys plan to do after graduation? You guys going on any trips?” Everyone instantly talks about their plans, never once looking or questioning Alice.

When I look back at them, I see my kids looking worried. My phone buzzes in my purse and I see Edward texted me.

_Eddie Boy_ 🎹

_Mom, call Carlisle. We need a family meeting. Victoria._

I nod and go to get up, when Jessica stops me. “(Y/n)...what’s that? Is that what I think it is?!” I instantly look down, finding I was holding my phone with my left hand, my engagement ring on display. I smile as I look back up to her, “Is it an engagement ring?! Are you and Carlisle getting married?!” I laugh at Angela’s excitement, “Yes! We are!” She and Jessica then starts asking a bunch of questions.

“As much as I would love to answer your questions, I’m needed elsewhere. I only came for lunch. But we’ll hang out soon and I’ll answer your questions.” They nod, satisfied with that, “Alright. See you!” I say goodbye to everyone, telling my kids and sister I’d see them later. Once I’m out of hearing range...human hearing range... I call Carlisle.

“Hello, love. How was the experiment?”

“Hello, darling. It went great! They said that they actually tasted the fruit and so far they’re keeping it down. But that’s not why I’m calling.”

“Oh, is everything okay?”

“No. Not really. We need to call a family meeting.”

“Why? What’s going on?”

“Alice had a vision...about Victoria.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Carlisle?”

“Get to the hospital now. I don’t want you out alone without me, Carlisle, or one of the kids. Do you understand?”

I nod, “Yes, Lord, I understand. I’m on my way.”

“Good. See you soon, my precious mate.”

I smile, “See you soon, love.”

He then hangs up and I get into the car, one thought running through my mind...this is gonna a tense few months. No one, not even a psycho vampire, is going to hurt my family.


End file.
